Miedo en Paris
by sonrais777
Summary: Octubre ha comenzado y el terror y el suspenso va de la mano, los fantasmas comienzan a aparecer sabiendo que es su temporada. ¿Que historias tendrán que contar nuestros héroes? ¿Qué tipo de experiencias vivirán? ¿Quieren saber? Pasen y no se permiten cobardes. Universo 3D y 2D Nuevas historias 20-22
1. Una charla imposible

**Hola a todos! Empezamos el mes de octubre con miedo o fascinación por lo sobrenatural y…. el trailer de la segunda temporada! Estoy tan feliz, bueno chicos, empezamos con esta serie de historias que serán continuas ya que son varias. Espero les guste. Y daré un anuncio al final del capítulo, gracias y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial seria y sin decir más… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Una charla imposible.

Chat Noir necesitaba desahogarse, había sido un día horrible y no sabía por dónde empezar. Primero su mañana no fue nada placentera, tuvo que levantarse más temprano para hacer pruebas de vestuario para la siguiente sesión, luego en la escuela, su amiga Marinette terminó con la rodilla lastimada cuando Chloe le puso una zancadilla en deportes y al caer Marinette tiró a Adrien también, el rubio ni siquiera vio quien fue el que lo tiró y con el mal humor por la falta de sueño se quejó por su torpeza de forma áspera, y al voltear y ver a Marinette con la rodilla sangrando y verlo con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir se sintió una basura. Alya ayudó a su amiga no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante al Agreste, Marinette se perdió la siguiente clase pero al volver la joven evitó cualquier contacto visual con el rubio. En su clase de chino fue imposible concentrarse y su maestro de piano se quejó cuando Adrien no pudo tocar bien una pieza de Rachmaninov. Las quejas llegaron a oídos de su padre que no solo le regañó sino que le recordó que tenía una sesión ese fin de semana, fin de semana que había quedado con Nino para ir al cine. Fue una discusión en donde el joven Agreste perdió y se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar. Aquello era tan injusto. Y como tiro de gracia en la patrulla, Ladybug al ver que el felino no estaba tan jocoso como antes le preguntó que le pasaba, y ante su insistencia Chat le gritó que no fuese una entrometida puesto que como ella decía que las cosas como civiles eran aparte del trabajo de héroes, pudo ver el dolor cruzar por los ojos de Ladybug antes de dividirse la patrulla e irse.

Al final cansado, se quedó en la azotea de un edificio y se sentó en el barandal de forma felina.

-Soy un idiota, este día ha sido un desastre.- dijo con pesar al recordar a Marinette, Ladybug y después a su padre.- No sé qué hacer.

-A veces lo más simple es la solución.

-¡Aaah!- Chat gritó al ver a su lado a un hombre fumar, ¿cómo rayos no lo escuchó acercarse? El tipo tenía el cabello algo largo y descuidado como él cuando era Chat Noir, vestido un poco formal con camisa azul, pantalón negro y una gran gabardina gris.

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

-¿Perdón? Soy el héroe de Paris señor, nada puede sorprenderme.- el hombre se rió con algo de gracia y con cuidado de que su cigarro no cayera.

-Vale, ¿y que hace el héroe de Paris lamentándose en una triste azotea?

-Yo debería preguntar eso.

-Vivo aquí. Esto es un complejo de apartamentos. Me gusta venir aquí a relajarme y ver la ciudad. Ventajas de vivir en un quinto piso supongo.

-Vale.

-Ahora tú. ¿Qué problemas tienes?

-No creo que entendiera.

-Chico, hasta los héroes tienen sus problemas, nadie es la excepción. Tranquilo, de mí no saldrá nada.- Chat parecía un poco receloso, ¿confiaría sus problemas a un extraño? Bueno, con Ladybug ya no podía.

-Hoy no tuve un buen día y lastimé a personas que estimo mucho.

-Oh... todos tenemos malos días.

-Sí, pero yo la pague con otros.- el hombre dio una calada, el humo comenzó a molestarle un poco a su sensible nariz.

-¿Y ya te disculpaste?

-No es tan sencillo. ¡Auch!- el extraño le pegó en un costado.

-Perdón, ¿ves lo fácil que es?

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Chico debes aprender que las cosas son difíciles porque tú quieres, no porque lo son.

-O sea que...

-Discúlpate y punto, diles tus razones y seguro entenderán.

-¿Y si no quieren escucharme?

-Vaya que te complicas la vida. Habla con ellos e insiste.

-Puedo intentarlo... pero también me he peleado con mi familia.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Te presionan.- afirmó el hombre y Chat dejó caer la cabeza en un fuerte suspiro.

-Como no tiene idea. Y yo solo quiero ser un adolescente normal, bueno, quiero decir... usted me entiende.

-Chico, entiendo, no siempre vas por ahí con el traje puesto, hasta Batman tenía su vida personal.- Chat se ríe.

-Sí, pues...- suspira de nuevo.- tengo muchas responsabilidades y solo quiero al menos vivir un poco como alguien de mi edad.- el hombre dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-Ya... pues te sugiero que hables con tu familia, explica tus presiones, lo que no te gusta.

-Suena muy sencillo, pero no creo que funcione.

-¿Has intentado hablar con tu familia antes?- Chat dudó, y bajó la cabeza.-Al menos inténtalo.

-Lo haré. Gracias por escucharme señor.

-Toma la palabra de alguien que tiene más experiencia en la vida que tú. Eres joven, harás tu camino a tu parecer.

-¿Y usted tiene problemas?

-Los tenía. Pero ya no. A diferencia tuya yo no tuve quien me diera estos consejos, creía que todo era difícil, no me disculpe a su tiempo con una gran chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado, siempre seguí e hice lo que mi familia quiso... al final fui demasiado infeliz.

-Oh... lo siento.

-Eso fue el pasado, hace años decidí romper con todo y hacer lo que más me gusta, volví a encontrarme con mi viejo amor, la ayude a ella y a su hijo en una situación difícil, nos declaramos y vivimos juntos, fui muy feliz hasta que lamentablemente ella enfermó y falleció.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Son cosas de la vida, aunque siempre lamenté el tiempo desperdiciado ambos fuimos felices.- Chat miró al hombre y este miró al héroe con una sonrisa.- No cometas los mismos errores que yo. Hazme caso.

-Lo haré... gracias. Debo irme ya.

-Cuídate y busca tu felicidad chico.

-Gra...- se sostuvo del barandal al sentirlo moverse.

-Cuidado, está algo flojo. Hace tres años se cayó y dio a parar en el callejón justo debajo de nosotros.

-Gracias por el dato y gracias por todo. Espero verle de nuevo.

-Todo puede suceder.- Chat Noir se fue sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer sin demora. Al llegar a la Torre Ladybug observaba pensativa el paisaje.

-Buenas noches bichito.- dijo de nuevo con su usual y galante tono de voz, Ladybug le miró extrañada.

-Chat. Solo te estaba esperando para finalizar la patrulla. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!- ella se detuvo cuando apenas iba a lanzar su yoyo.- Quiero disculparme. Tuve un horrible día y no la tenía que pagar contigo. ¿Podemos sentarnos?- Ladybug se sentó otra vez y permaneció en silencio.- Sé que no hablamos de nuestras cosas como civiles pero en verdad mi día fue horrible, y me siento horrible porque herí a personas muy importantes para mí.

-Oh Chat, lo siento. Sabes... soy tu compañera, cuando tengas problemas puedes contarme.

-Pero lo de mantener nuestras vidas civiles separadas...

-Solo no antepongas algún nombre de por medio y no sabré tu identidad. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?- Chat sonrió al ver su puño alzado y chocan puños.

-Gracias bichito.

-De nada Chat, y no me digas bichito.

-Pero ese mote te queda purrfecto.- ella rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, al despedirse Chat esperaba con ansias el día de mañana.

Con cierto nerviosismo Adrien tocó la puerta del estudio de su padre, sentía su corazón a punto de salir en cualquier momento de su pecho.

-Adelante.- Adrien tomó aire y abrió la puerta viendo trabajar a su padre de pie que estaba revisando unas carpetas donde estaba anotando y checando.- ¿Qué quieres Adrien? Estoy ocupado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Es importante?

-Para mí lo es.- Gabriel cerró una de las carpetas y se sentó en su silla del impoluto escritorio.

-Adelante.- Adrien con el corazón en la mano comenzó a hablar.

-Me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer. No debí haberte gritado.

-Es bueno que reconozcas tus errores.

-Sí. Pero quiero que reconozcas también los tuyos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- arqueó la ceja Gabriel, Adrien supo que estaba en terreno peligroso.

-Que no puedo ser el hijo perfecto que esperas. Ya no puedo. Quiero divertirme, salir un poco, pasar un rato con mis amigos. Y quiero estudiar al menos algo que me guste.

-Todo lo que has hecho es para tu formación en el futuro Adrien.

-Y sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero papá, ¿cómo voy a salir adelante si apenas y me sueltas los hilos?

-No eres una marioneta.

-A veces lo soy. Tengo sesiones de fotos cada tanto, mis actividades, mis tareas, el estudio, y cuando termino solo tengo energía para estar en mi computadora o ir a la cama. Ni siquiera puedo jugar con lo que hay en mi habitación ni tampoco puedo invitar amigos, y ayer la prueba de vestuario fue demasiado para mí porque estuve estudiando la noche anterior y apenas pude dormir, estaba exhausto.- Gabriel parece reflexionar las palabras de su hijo.

-Hablaré con Natalie sobre tu horario y que lo de ayer no se vuelva a repetir.

-Y también...- sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero debía intentarlo.- Quisiera al menos que desayunaras conmigo una o dos veces a la semana. Casi no te veo y extraño cuando lo hacías... - vio a Gabriel levantarse e ir hacia él, Adrien cerró los ojos por auto reflejo y casi da un respingo al sentir la mano de su padre en su hombro.

-Lo intentaré. Ahora ve a desayunar o se te hará tarde.- Adrien sonrió y asintió.- Y Adrien...- Adrien se giró con algo de duda.- Tu sesión será este sábado.- dijo para el desánimo de Adrien recordando la salida con Nino al cine.- Programa con Natalie para que te dé el próximo sábado libre.

-Gracias papá.- Adrien salió con una sonrisa listo para ir al colegio donde debía arreglar la última cosa de su lista.

Al llegar y explicarle a Nino la situación el moreno no solo le dijo que no habría problema sino que le felicitó por al fin enfrentar al ogro de su padre. Adrien no podía tener a un amigo mejor, en poco ve entrar a Marinette que tenía a Alya a lado suyo muy preocupada al verla cojear un poco.

-Alya solo me lastime la rodilla, no la tengo enyesada.

-Pero te puedes caer Marinette.- Adrien apenas iba a levantarse de su lugar cuando Chloe comienza a burlarse.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga Tontanette, tu torpeza es legendaria en la escuela.

-Ya cállate Chloe.- espetó Alya furiosa.- Que todos bien sabemos que fuiste tú quien le puso la zancadilla.

-¿Yo? Creo que esas gafas no te sirven Cesaire.

-Yo también lo vi.- dijo Nino molesto y Lila también habla.

-Y yo también, no te hagas la inocente Chloe.

-¿Y tú que te metes? Eres una mentirosa que solo busca llamar la atención.

-Serás...- Alya parecía dispuesta a írsele encima pero Marinette la toma del brazo.

-No Alya, no vale la pena.- Chloe sonrió burlona.

-Hazle caso a tu amiga Cesaire, conoce tu lugar.

-Y tu conoce el tuyo Chloe.- se levantó Adrien molesto.- ¿Quién te crees que eres Chloe? No por ser hija del alcalde vas a salir impune a todo.- el rubio se puso entre Chloe y Marinette.- Quiero que te disculpes con Marinette.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que te pegaste en la cabeza o sigues dormido Adrien.

-Nada de eso. Te has pasado, Marinette esta vez se ha lastimado en serio, y es tu culpa. Así que discúlpate con Marinette, ahora.

-¡Yo no me voy a disculpar con la hija de unos panaderos!

-Muy bien. Entonces puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad.- Chloe de inmediato perdió en su rostro todo color que el maquillaje no pudo ocultar.

-¿C-Como?- rió nerviosa.- Estas jugando Adrichoo, no es gracioso.- Adrien no respondió y le dio la espalda a Chloe cuyo labio inferior comenzó a temblar conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Marinette, yo si deseo darte unas disculpas, ¿podemos hablar en el receso?

-Cla-Claro Adrien.- dijo Marinette completamente sonrojada.

-Gracias.- la maestra llegó y Adrien que miraba a Chloe de reojo la vio morder la tapa de su pluma como claro signo de nerviosismo. En la hora de receso Adrien pidió hablar a solas con Marinette por lo que Nino y Alya les dejaron.- Marinette, quería disculparme, no fue correcto lo que dije. La estaba pasando fatal pero no es excusa para haberte dicho eso.

-¿Y ya estás bien?- Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, se preocupaba por él después de lo que le dijo.

-Digamos que he arreglado varias cosas. Pero en verdad, lo siento Marinette, fui un completo idiota contigo.

-Yo pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

-¿Enfadado contigo? Eso jamás. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, en cambio creí que tu estarías enojada conmigo.

-¿Yo? N-No, ¿cómo crees? E-Es solo que como pensé que estabas enfadado, estaba triste y...- Adrien se ríe y Marinette también se ríe a lo bajo.

-Vaya par que somos.

-Sin duda... A-Adrien, tra-traje algo de quiche, si gustas almorzar con Alya y conmigo...

-¿En serio? Estaría encantado.

-¿Sí? Genial, digo, siempre eres genial, todo tu es genial yo... Digo es genial que almuerces con nosotras.

-Le diré a Nino, seguro también estará encantado.- se levanta y le extiende la mano.- ¿Me permites ayudarte?- Marinette al ver su mano extendida sonrió asintiendo, la chica estaba al borde del desmayo pero poco le importaba si tenía la mano de Adrien con la suya.

Chat estaba eufórico, no podía creer como habían mejorado las cosas, su padre en la semana había desayunado dos veces con el pero aunque no se dijeron nada la compañía fue agradable, luego las charlas con Ladybug se volvieron más animadas, incluso se reían un poco de las cosas que pasaban de su día a día, y las cosas con Marinette también mejoraron, su rodilla ya estaba casi curada y hablaban más descubriendo muchas en común con Marinette que era una chica estupenda, aunque no entendía el por qué sentía cierta presión cuando Nathaniel se le acercaba., una vez casi le da por sisear como gato siendo Adrien. Y Chloe se disculpó, días después y de mala gana, pero igual lo hizo y al menos era algo. Llegó al frente del edificio donde había hablado con ese hombre, quería agradecerle en persona por sus buenos consejos. Revisó el quinto y último piso pero solo estaba un apartamento donde estaba una familia y otro desocupado. Torció la boca hasta que un sonido de la azotea mueve sus orejas y sube encontrándose con un joven como de veinte que tenía un ramo de flores.

-Oye disculpa.- el joven se asustó al ver al famoso héroe.

-¿Chat Noir?

-Hola, ¿vives aquí?

-Vivía.

-Bueno, de pura casualidad ¿conoces al hombre que ocupaba el quinto piso?

-¿Qué hombre?

-Uno alto, de cabello negro desordenado y fuma mucho.- el joven le miró de repente con grandes ojos, no dice nada un momento y luego toma su celular para mostrarle algo.

-¿Este hombre?- Chat miró al mismo hombre y al joven un poco más joven, ambos posaban para la fotografía mientras el chico con una gran sonrisa levantaba un trofeo.

-El mismo, ¿sabes dónde lo puedo localizar?

-Sería imposible que lo encontrases.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Murió. Hace tiempo.- Chat sintió como una piedra en el estómago.

-¿Murió? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace tres años.- Chat le miró confundido.

-No entiendo...- el joven suspiró.- Era mi padrastro, o bueno, así lo veía yo, nunca se casó realmente con mi madre. El cuido de mí cuando mi madre murió. Gustaba venir aquí a ver la ciudad con mamá y aun después de su muerte. Y un día el barandal cayó, él estaba apoyado en este.- Chat miró hacia el barandal y recordó cómo se había movido un poco cuando estaba sobre él.- ¿En serio lo viste?- preguntó el joven a Chat que asintió.- Ya veo...- el joven sonrió.- Era un gran hombre, siempre me pregunté si sus últimos momentos fue feliz.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Y apuesto a que debe estar con tu madre ahora.

-Eso espero.- el joven dejó las flores y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar.

-Disculpa.- el joven se detuvo.- Nunca supe su nombre, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Hugo Canterpier.

-Hugo, buen nombre, muchas gracias.- dijo Chat casi al aire con una sonrisa, el joven se retiró y al poco tiempo Chat también lo hizo, seguro que un aroma a tabaco estaba en el aire cuando ambos dejaron la azotea.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, algunas historias serán más terroríficas cuando avancemos y quisiera decir lo siguiente. El día 31 de octubre a medianoche voy a estrenar mi cuenta de wattpad con otro pseudónimo para subir historias de miedo y terror, no serán de Miraculous pero si me da un apoyo se los agradeceré mucho. Diré el nombre de mi pseudónimo más adelante. Y es que uno de mis sueños es escribir un libro y no me rendiré, ya lo he avanzado unos cuantos capítulos y también será de miedo XD. Así que a punto de terminar este mes daré a conocer mi pseudónimo en Wattpad. Quiero decir gracias por todo su apoyo y por leerme donde quiera que estén, ya que las letras unen gente y mundos.**

 **Y bueno, dejen reviews en cada capítulo, que como dije serán varios XDX, nada de tomatazos, a menos que sea una imagen de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Número equivocado

**Hola chicos, me he estado pensando cambiar de horror a misterio pero mejor le dejo así, hay que honrar las fechas. Y les doy mil gracias a todos los que me dan ánimos y más aún a mi sueño de ser escritora. Gracias. Y bueno, vamos a empezar, tengo muchas historias así que no se extrañen que actualice cada tanto. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2.

Número equivocado.

Adrien miró su teléfono mientras le quitaba la memoria para instalarlo a uno nuevo.

-Listo, ya quedó todo. Que desperdicio.

-Después de todo lo más caro no es lo mejor.- le dijo Nino y Adrien sonrió.

-Ni que lo digas.- era la hora de receso y se encontraban sentados dentro del salón para evitar a Chloe y alguna que otra admiradora del rubio, Nino intentaba animar a su amigo cuando el moreno divisó pasar por la puerta a Alya hablando con Marinette.

-¡Hey chicas!- Marinette de inmediato se tensó al ver a Adrien y Alya al verla tan tiesa la arrastra dentro del salón.

-Hola Nino, Adrien. ¿Qué hacen?

-Dándole sepultura al teléfono de Adrien.

-¿Le paso algo?- preguntó con timidez Marinette a lo que el rubio contestó.

-Pues la pantalla táctil ya no funciona bien y papá me compró otro nuevo.

-Vaya trasto.- dio Alya.

-Lo sé, me parece un desperdicio.- dijo dejando el viejo teléfono a un lado de él sobre la mesa.

-Oye viejo, ¿qué tal si vamos por unos zumos para pasar el rato los cuatro?

-Buena idea Nino.- dijo con una sonrisa la morena sabiendo lo que quería Nino.- Enseguida regresamos chicas.- ambos chicos salieron y de inmediato ambas chicas se miran una a la otra.

-No lo puedo creer creo que me dará algo.

-Tranquila Marinette. Esta vez tienes apoyo, y vas a invitar a Adrien al cine hoy.

-T-Tienes razón, debo al menos intentarlo.

-¡Eso! Vamos Marinette, tu puedes.- de repente el teléfono del rubio comenzó a vibrar, Marinette y Alya miran pero se trata de un número desconocido pero el teléfono parecía negarse a enviar la llamada a buzón y la vibración era algo molesta sobre la mesa de madera.

-Voy a contestar.- dijo Marinette.

-Dice número desconocido.

-Pero podría ser importante Alya.- Marinette tomó el teléfono y contestó teniendo problemas con la pantalla táctil que parecía no querer funcionar del todo.- ¿Aló?

-Disculpe...- habló una mujer del otro lado de la línea.- ¿El señor Antoine Dupree?

-Lo siento numero equivocado.

-Oh, le pido una disculpa. Gracias.- la mujer colgó y Marinette vio a Alya.

-Solo era un número equivocado.

-Y yo pensando que podría ser una acosadora.- le guiñó el ojo y Marinette hace un mohín.

-¡Alya!

-¿Marinette?- Adrien y Nino entraban al salón con una lata de zumo en cada mano, Adrien miraba curioso a Marinette.- ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?

-Yo... lo siento Adrien, sonó y como no dejaba de sonar contesté pero era un numero equivocado. No fue nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, era una mujer preguntando por alguien llamado Antoine Dupree. Pe-Pero como dije fue numero equivocado. ¿Estás molesto?- Adrien estaba pasmado con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Vamos Adrien, no es para tanto.- le dijo Nino.- Como dijo, fue numero equivocado, no pasó la gran cosa.- Adrien parecía confundido y Marinette parecía que entraría en pánico en cualquier momento.

-Adrien lo siento mucho, te juro que de haber sa-sabido que no querías que nadie contestase tu teléfono... yo no quería, bueno, sí, pero de haber sabido que no debía... l-lo siento de verdad.- se disculpó la pobre y Adrien parece darse cuenta del estado de la misma, la toma del hombro con delicadeza.

-N-No Marinette, calma no es eso. Es solo que... lo que me dicen no puede ser.

-¿A-A que te refieres?- preguntó ahora Marinette mirando fijamente a Adrien.

-B-Bueno veras, el teléfono como ya no funcionaba bien lo dejé encendido con la poca batería que tenía. Hasta hoy en la mañana que mi padre me regaló el nuevo teléfono la batería ya estaba por completo descargada y le acabo de quitar la memoria y demás para ponérselo al nuevo.- Marinette entonces pareció captar lo que quería decir.

-O sea que...

-Oh viejo...- Nino miró a las chicas mientras se quedaba igual de impresionado y algo asustado como Adrien.- Alya ¿esto es una broma verdad?

-¿Me crees capaz de bromear con algo así Nino? Ni siquiera sabíamos que ese era el viejo celular, solo lo vimos encenderse de repente.- se justificó Alya sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Marinette parecía haberse quedado en blanco hasta que se dio cuenta que todavía tenía el teléfono en su mano y de un grito lo dejó caer en el escritorio ante la mirada de todos. Después de clases Adrien tiró el teléfono en un lugar de reciclaje y Plagg lo estuvo molestando que un fantasma le llamaría para pedirle su autógrafo, era de más decir que aquello no le causó nada de gracia al rubio que ahora miraba su teléfono nuevo con cierta desconfianza. Mientras Marinette no paraba de pensar, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Quién había sido la mujer que llamó? ¿Quién era Antoine Dupree? Tikki solo le dijo que aparte de los kwamis existían cosas en este mundo que son imposible de explicar tanto buenas como malas. Marinette no durmió mucho esa noche. Al otro día bajó las escaleras y una sorprendida Sabine le sonrió.

-Vaya, buenos días Marinette, hoy madrugaste.

-No dormí mucho, mamá. Creo que necesito un café cargado si quiero aguantar este día.- Sabine mira a su hija y luego su esposo también se acerca.

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Qué te preocupa mi niña?- preguntó un preocupado Tom que no le gustaron las sombras bajo los ojos de su pequeña.

-Pues... pasó algo extraño ayer.- iba a contarles a sus padres su extraña experiencia mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo cuando algo capta su atención en el televisor encendido donde veía a la señora Chamack dar el reportaje matutino.

 **"El día de ayer cerca de medianoche, casi a las afueras de la ciudad un conductor perdió la vida al volcarse su auto, las autoridades dicen que se debió al exceso de velocidad y a la distracción del conductor, un testigo dijo que el conductor hablaba por teléfono al momento de perder el control de su automóvil. El fallecido responde al nombre de Antoine Dupree de 28 años de edad, seguiremos con la nota cuando tengamos más detalles."**

Marinette tiró el vaso de jugo apenas y creyéndose lo que veía en las noticias, un auto hecho pedazos y la noticia del porqué del probable accidente. Adrien casi se ahoga con los cereales ante la mirada atónita de Natalie que tuvo que ayudarle para que no se ahogara. Nino estaba con la cuchara de los cereales a unos centímetros de su boca abierta y Alya que apenas iba de salida se quedó congelada en medio de la sala de su sala tapándoles la vista a sus hermanas. ¿Qué rayos paso? Ya preguntarían a sus kwamis pero por ahora lo único que sabían era que el teléfono de Adrien recibió una llamada imposible, Marinette habló con una posible fantasma y que ahora un tal Antoine Dupree había sufrido un horrible accidente. Y se preguntaron ¿que pudo haber hecho ese hombre para sufrir aquel fatal desenlace? Tal vez algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas, aquello será una experiencia aterradora que compartirían un gato y una mariquita esa noche y tal vez por un tiempo serian un tanto renuentes al contestar sus teléfonos celulares.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y espero les siga gustando cada una de las historias que mostrará los miedos y experiencias terroríficas. Nada de tomatazos, dejen review y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**


	3. Ojos negros

**Hola a todos! Gracias por su gran apoyo a estas historias, algunas no serán tan terroríficas para no perturbar al público, no se traumen. XD Agradezco sus reviews y para los que preguntaban, estos especiales serán hasta el día 2 de noviembre. Y debo decir… LA TEMPORADA SE ESTRENA EL 26 DE OCTUBRE EN PARIS! Ok, tal vez sea malo para algunos, para mí no porque entiendo el francés, pero hay lado bueno… siempre sacan subtitulado el capítulo entre las próximas 48 horas. Y bueno ya sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3.

Ojos negros.

El día se sentía extraño, Félix no podía definir la extraña sensación que ese día le daba y estaba de más decir que le inquietaba.

Terminó la sesión de fotos cerca del parque, y se moría de hambre, lo peor era que Natalie había tenido que regresar a la mansión a mitad de la sesión por una emergencia y no conocía algún lugar cercano para comer, bueno, había uno. Suspiró cuando su estómago le recordó el hambre que tenía, no tenía opción que ir a un solo lugar donde podría calmar su hambre, la cafetería Dupain-Cheng. Envió un mensaje a su chofer pidiéndole que lo recogiera en una hora, el sol apenas iluminaba con débiles rayos naranjas al empezar a ocultarse mientras nubes negras iban de aquí para allá con amenazando tal vez con alguna pequeña lluvia, los rayos anaranjados a punto de desaparecer eran irritantes y el viento soplaba con un poco de fuerza con una carga pesada pero a la vez húmeda. Al llegar a la cafetería el aroma a café y comida le alivio ese extraño pesar, pero se sorprendió de no ver absolutamente a nadie. De repente de la parte de atrás aparece Bridgette vistiendo con delantal blanco y un pastel entre sus manos.

-¡Bienvenido sea!... ¿Félix? Pero qué sorpresa verte.- Félix se acercó y vio el volteado de piña que Bridgette acomodó junto a un pastel de zanahoria.- ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¡Justo hace un momento pensaba en ti! Bueno, no es que no piense en ti pero…- Félix alzó su mano en señal de que se callara.

-Haz una de tus locuras y juro que me voy de aquí.- Bridgette se obligó a controlarse.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué deseas?

-Tomaré el quiche especial y para beber zumo de frutas.

-¡Lo tendrás dentro de poco!- le dijo con un guiño en el ojo. La joven se dio la vuelta y Félix hace una mueca de dolor al sentir de repente los dientes de Plagg dentro del chaleco.

-Y si tienes queso... un poco, de preferencia, camembert.

-Se nos acabó el camembert pero tenemos brie, es tan bueno como el camembert.- respondió sin verle concentrada en su trabajo, Plagg asomó su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa a punto de gritar que sí quería pero Félix lo volvió a esconder rápidamente, al no recibir respuesta Bridgette voltea.- ¿Félix?

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto, espera un poco, enseguida está tu orden.- Félix se sentó en una de las mesas viendo a Bridgette trabajar, era curioso ver que la normalmente torpe Bridgette se desempeñaba tan bien en la cocina, aunque que admitir que en diseño nadie le ganaba, si hasta su padre lo había admitido, tenía un gran talento.- Bon appetite.- le dijo con una sonrisa para dejar la comida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó mientras la observaba… bien, eso era raro. Miró lo que le dejaba en la mesa, un quiche de jamón y espárragos con pequeñas patatas sazonadas a un lado, ensalada de lechuga y tomate, una cesta pequeña de pan, el zumo de frutas, y a un lado dejó cubos del queso que agradecía no apestaba tanto como el camembert.- Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo llámame.- dijo antes de retirarse para dejar comer al rubio, la vio regresar tras la barra para comenzar a recoger varias cosas, el sonido de los instrumentos y el suave tarareo de su voz era agradable, mucho mejor que comer solo en aquella enorme mesa y en silencio. Degustó la comida intentando no sacar su lado Chat Noir y devorar todo saboreando de forma ruidosa, y sin que Bridgette le viera Plagg salía y entraba de su escondite por cada cubito de queso. La vio salir de la barra para limpiar mesas y luego ver hacia afuera con aire pensativo. Parecía incómoda.

-¿Pasa algo?- casi se muerde la lengua al preguntar pero su lado Chat Noir no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al no verla con la sonrisa de siempre.

-Eh, bueno... no lo sé.- dijo moviendo sus hombros y sonriendo a medias.- Es que siento un poco raro el día, ¿tú no?- Félix se detuvo al comer una patata y se obligó a terminar de masticarla para tragar sin hacer ruido.

-¿Raro?

-Sí, no lo sé, el día tiene una atmosfera extraña, es como... algo incómodo en el aire, lo siento, pensarás que estoy algo loca.- no, Félix pensaba lo mismo, ese día parecía diferente a otros.- Supongo que como no he tenido muchos clientes hoy me pongo a pensar cosas raras. Creo que voy a cerrar temprano.

-¿Vas? ¿Y tus tíos?

-Fueron temprano a visitar un amigo de ellos. Dijeron que regresaban en unas horas pero ya deberían estar aquí.- se alejó de la puerta para regresar a la barra, iba pasando a lado de Félix preocupada de que sus tíos no le hubiesen llamado cuando escucha como tocan la puerta de cristal de entrada.

-Disculpe...- dijo un niño de no más de 12 años que llevaba una gorra que cubría la mitad de su cara, sobre su espalda sostenía a una niña de tal vez 6 años, rubia de largos cabellos y un sombrero de ala grande que cubría sus ojos y combinaba con su vestido color azul.- ¿Nos deja pasar? Por favor.

-Ah, sí.- iba Bridgette a abrir la puerta cuando apenas dio un par de pasos el teléfono de la barra sonó.- Rayos, Félix, ¿podrías ayudarle por favor?- el rubio arqueó una ceja pero de mala gana se levantó.

-No deberías tratar así a tus clientes, o ni trabajo aquí...- se acercó a la puerta, el mocoso bien podría empujar la puerta con su cuerpo o incluso una de sus manos soltara unos segundos a la niña de su espalda, ¡pero qué va! El enano prefiere que le abran la puerta.

-Por favor señor, abranos la puerta.- pidió el niño sin alzar la mirada, Félix notó que estaba casi oscurecido afuera y a lo lejos el sol terminaba por esconderse en débiles tonos naranja, las luminarias comenzaron a encenderse.

-Ya voy.- dijo fastidiado pero de repente se detuvo apenas iba a tocar la puerta, fue como si cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara ante el peligro, de repente sintió a Plagg removerse dentro del chaleco, y al revisarle nunca lo había visto así, con el pelo erizado desde los bigotes hasta su cola, sus pupilas delgadas y mostrando los dientes en un siseo peligroso.

-No abras...- siseó el kwami a lo bajo. Al ver al niño notó que la niña de su espalda por un segundo sonrió de una forma no tan infantil y se alejó un paso de la puerta.

-Señor, abranos por favor, queremos entrar.

-Puedes empujar la puerta niño.

-Por favor, no puedo, mi hermanita pesa mucho.- Félix retrocedió otro paso cuando escucha a Bridgette colgar el teléfono.

-¡Félix! Te pedí que les abrieras.- dijo yendo a abrirles pero Félix la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo retroceder a su lado.- ¡Félix!- exclamó sorprendida ante su acción, que bien podría desmayarse por sentir su mano cerrarse a su muñeca, no entendía su actitud y ese profundo ceño fruncido.

-No les abras.- dijo de forma áspera sin apartar la vista de la puerta, vieron a la niña de la espalda alzar su cabeza pero ocultando sus ojos con el sombrero.

-Abranos, por favor. Tenemos hambre.- pidió el niño-

-Por favor.- repitió la niña con una tierna vocecita, pero Bridgette vio la tensión en Félix y se quedó en su lugar.

-Po-Podrías empujar la puerta, no pesa nada.- le dijo Bridgette al niño aguantando las ganas de hacerlo ella misma.

-Abranos, por favor. También necesitamos usar el baño.

-Quiero hacer pis.- dijo la niña en tono lastimero pero Félix no soltó a Bridgette.

-Ni se te ocurra.- amenazó a la chica, ella asintió con pesar y porque aquello ya no le estaba gustando, la atmosfera parecía haber cambiado.

-Va-Váyanse por favor.- dijo Bridgette ahora casi igual de alerta de Félix.

-Señorita...- iba a decir algo el niño pero Félix le interrumpe.

-Que no vas a entrar.

-Por favor, no aguanto...- dijo la niña casi en un lloriqueo ocultando de nuevo su rostro, y entonces Bridgette se suelta del agarre de Félix y va rápido a la puerta.

-¡Bridgette!- Félix tenía en la punta de la lengua las palabras para convertirse en Chat Noir pero fue una sorpresa ver que la joven en vez de abrir puso llave y retrocedió con Félix.

-Ya hemos cerrado. Fuera.- el niño hizo una clara mueca y la niña susurra algo, fue un siseo que ellos encontraron incómodo. Entonces el niño asiente y se da la vuelta para irse, pero al hacerlo la niña alza su cabeza y les sonríe de una forma que les heló la sangre.

-Adiós.- dijo despidiéndose con su manita y al alzar más la cabeza, Bridgette ahoga una exclamación y Félix de inmediato se pone frente a ella de forma protectora. Lo que vieron fueron sus ojos, unos ojos negros en su totalidad, como petróleo, brillante y espeso. Félix no se alejó de Bridgette hasta que esos niños desaparecieran de su vista. Bridgette no pudo evitar temblar y ni siquiera había notado a Tikki que se había casi asomado del bolsillo de su delantal lista para salir por si acaso. Félix volteó y le rodeó con un brazo posando su mano en su cabeza para calmarla pegándola a su pecho.

-Ya pasó. Tranquila...- ella solo asintió sujetándose del chaleco de Félix, a ninguno le incomodó ese casi abrazo que se daban, solo deseaban calmarse y sentir algo de seguridad.

Félix llamó a su chofer y este no tardó en llegar. Se quedaron hasta ver a Bridgette cerrar el negocio y al final ella le agradeció y le dijo que se cuidara. Félix la intentó animar diciendo que pronto sus tíos la acompañarían pero al parecer la llamada telefónica fue que su auto se había descompuesto y no volverían hasta mañana a medio día, cosa que no le gustó a Félix. Se despidieron y en camino Félix pensó que de no haber estado allí seguro Bridgette hubiera abierto la puerta como siempre tan amable, incluso en una situación parecida él pudo hacerlo pero agradecía a Plagg y los instintos de Chat Noir por haber sentido el peligro inmediato. Pero, de haberle pasado algo a Bridgette... gruñó apretando sus manos en puños que blanquearon sus nudillos y no importó clavarse sus propias uñas ante esa idea.

 _De haberle pasado algo…_

Bridgette inspeccionó que todo estuviese cerrado, casi siempre ayudaba a su tío a cerrar, era como la rutina diaria pero esta vez verificó todo como tres veces más. Subió a su habitación apagando las luces de abajo, ni siquiera se sentía con deseos de cenar. Se puso el pijama y al intentar apagar la luz de su cuarto no se atrevió.

-Tikki, ¿te molesta si dejamos la luz de la lámpara encendida?

-Para nada Bridgette, puedes dejarla encendida si gustas.

-Gracias.- dejó una lámpara de su escritorio encendida, parte de su habitación estaba iluminada, eso le daba algo de calma, y al querer ir a su cama escucha unos suaves toques en su ventana, casi se asusta a punto de decir a Tikki que la transformara pero se detuvo al ver dos brillantes ojos verdes.- Chat Noir...- abrió la ventana con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches princesa, Chat Noir ha venido a protegerla.- dijo con una reverencia al entrar al cuarto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me encontré a un amigo tuyo, me contó lo que pasó y me pidió guardar tu sueño esta noche.- Bridgette se sintió conmovida al escuchar que Félix le había pedido ese favor a Chat Noir, lo agradecía de corazón ya que no estaba segura de poder siquiera conciliar el sueño.

-Gracias Chat... muchas gracias.- en poco ella se acostó para dormir y Chat Noir estaba recostado en el diván del cuarto de Bridgette. Necesitaban esa compañía, esa seguridad, ambos ahora estaban tranquilos con esa lámpara de noche iluminando un poco el gran cuarto. Pasan las horas, Bridgette al fin duerme tranquila y Chat igual en el diván, de repente las orejas de Chat se movieron, despertó y de un salto fue a la ventana escondiéndose para no ser visto desde afuera. Las calles estaban oscuras, las luces de las luminarias de la calle parecían no iluminar demasiado esa noche, pero con su visión de gato pudo notar dos pequeñas figuras ocultas en un callejón que terminaron yéndose de allí, como si supieran que habían sido vistos por él. Chat permaneció allí hasta que no los vio más, después revisó a Bridgette, seguía dormida, tranquila, suspiró aliviado y volvió de nuevo al diván, estaba bien, algo le decía que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo evitar pensar que fuesen lo que fuesen solo buscarían a otra persona, otra que les abra la puerta, sin saber qué le depararía con aquellos seres de ojos negros.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por su apoyo, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y esperen pronto la siguiente. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Sol, eres un encanto que siempre me deja reviews. Que te la pases bonito y cumplas los que cumplas te diré que lo que envejece es el cuerpo, no el espíritu.**

 **Bueno, ya sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Pasos

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, en serio no saben lo que significa para uno tanto apoyo XD, y bueno, espero les sigan gustando las historias que vienen, feliz mes de Octubre y cuidado con los sustos. COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 4.

Pasos.

Para la señorita Mendeleiev era cansado calificar exámenes, ya había guardado el material que utilizarían en la próxima clases sus alumnos y este grupo en especial era un dolor de cabeza, tenía primero a la señorita Bourgeois que no dejaba de maquillarse y dejarle el trabajo a su compañera de equipo, luego la señorita Cesaire que estaba a cada tanto pendiente de su celular, la joven Dupain-Cheng en serio necesitaba levantarse temprano o la próxima vez enviaría una nota a sus padres, el joven Kurtzberg, Dios sabía que tenía poca paciencia con el chico, era inteligente pero si pusiera más atención en la clase que en sus dibujos no tendría riesgo de volver a suspender la materia e ir a extraordinarios, y hasta el joven Agreste, claro que él no era el problema sino la cantidad de jovencitas entrometidas que buscaban colarse a su clase para verle. Pero fuera de eso era un buen grupo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, al ver la hora se sorprendió de ver que pasaban de las seis y el cielo se veía más oscuro que de costumbre aun siendo esa época del año donde oscurecía más temprano. Al ver por las grandes ventanas vio que parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. Con un suspiro tomó los exámenes, ya los revisaría en casa con una taza de café y un bocadillo en mano pero de repente escucha fuertes pasos correr por el pasillo.

-Pero quién...- molesta fue a la puerta y la abrió pensando que tal vez algún chico se había quedado tarde jugando, después de todo algunos clubes de la escuela tenían actividad hasta las cuatro o cinco de la tarde dependiendo. Abrió la puerta de golpe al mismo tiempo que los pasos se detuvieron.- ¡No se corre por los pasillos!- pero al asomarse no vio a nadie. Miró a ambos lados, pero no había nadie y estaba segura que sea quien fuese debía estar cerca. ¿Lo habría imaginado? Con un suspiro de resignación se fue hacia sus cosas, guardó los exámenes en su bolso y vio un relámpago cruzar el cielo en una U muy abierta perdiéndose en algún lugar de vuelta al cielo. Iba a tomar su bolso cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Ella esta vez con paso rápido repiqueteando sus tacones en el suelo abrió pero no vio a nadie, se asomó por las escaleras, arriba, abajo, por los pasillos, nada. Aquello la estaba exasperando.- Se lo advierto, estas no son horas de estar en la escuela.- pero nadie respondió, no se escuchó nada más que el viento silbar en las ventanas y un trueno a lo lejos, debía irse de allí. Se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a entrar los pasos se escucharon encima de ella, como si quisiesen hacerse notar. Ella caminó hacia las escaleras y los pasos encima igual, al llegar a estas subió un escalón y escuchó que alguien pisaba el otro que estaba arriba. Pasó saliva. Dudó un instante pero subió escuchando otros pasos bajar mientras ella subía y se dio cuenta, con algo cercano al terror, antes de voltear en el siguiente tramo de los escalones que no había nadie. Se pegó a la pared asustada, escuchó dos pasos bajar y ella bajó un escalón, silencio otra vez, la maestra podía escuchar su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y entonces los pasos bajaron corriendo y ella también. Corrió de regreso al salón de clases escuchando detrás los pasos que le daban alcance. Rápidamente giró el pomo y casi resbalando entró y cerró escuchando algo chocar contra la puerta, no pudo evitar gritar. Silencio... los pasos se alejaron y volvieron a subir, escuchándolos por los pasillos de arriba hasta formarse de nuevo el silencio roto por el viento de afuera. Ella no era una mujer que creyera en cosas de fantasmas o sobrenaturales, siempre, desde que tenía memoria, todo tenía una explicación lógica. Pero no encontraba alguna explicación lógica para lo que acababa de ocurrir. No quería salir, estaba demasiado asustada como para atreverse a poner un pie fuera. Comenzó a morder la uña de su pulgar mientras el sonido del aire contra las ventanas le parecía horrible y dramático. Entonces los escuchó de nuevo, pasos, acercándose a ella, subiendo la escalera y caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta y detenerse. El pomo giró lentamente y al abrirse un grito se ahogó en su garganta casi arrancándose la uña con los dientes.

-Sabía que seguías aquí.- le sonrió su compañera de trabajo, Caline Bustier. Ella dejó ir todo el aire que había quedado atrapado todo el tiempo en su pecho por la angustia.

-Caline. Me diste un susto de muerte.

-Vamos, ya es tarde y es mejor irse antes de que la lluvia nos atrape.- asintió, tomó su abrigo, su bolso y salieron ambas del recinto. Pero la profesora Bustier la veía algo pálida.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No yo... ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Se me olvidó algo y regresé. Lo bueno que el guardia cierra hasta las 6:30.

-Ya...

-¿Te pasa algo? En serio te vez pálida.

-Bueno...- al llegar afuera a su auto se sintió segura.- Hace rato estaba segura que había lguien más conmigo. ¿Es una locura no?- pero su compañera no sonrió sino que la vio con grandes ojos.

-¿Los escuchaste?

-¿Qué cosas?

-Los pasos...- hizo una pausa como si quisiera darle cierto dramatismo pero en realidad esperaba ver algo en el rostro de su compañera que le dijera que tenía razón y lo hizo.- ¿Por qué crees que la mayoría no nos quedamos hasta las seis?

-¿Q-Qué dices?

-Hasta el director sabe, pero lo niega, pero sabemos que igual se va temprano.- puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer que la miraba con grandes ojos.- La próxima vez no te quedes tarde. Ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo más?

-No que yo sepa, pero nadie quiere estar frente a lo que sea que hace esos ruidos. ¿No crees?- la señorita Mendeleiev asintió y por un momento ambas mujeres se asustaron al escuchar un ruido por el instituto pero era el guardia que ya cerraba la escuela, ambas se rieron y se desearon buena tarde para cada quien ir a su hogar. Mientras dentro de la escuela escuetos pasos recorrían los pasillos de la escuela vacía.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias por los reviews! Que son el alimento del escritor XD, les agradezco mucho que lean mis historias, gracias a todos, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Mechón de cabello

**Hola a todos! He traído un nuevo capítulo, no da miedo pero es algo sobrenatural y místico, ¿preparados? Bueno, antes de comenzar agradecimientos a Thomaas Astruct por tan geniales personajes y queremos al menos un pequeña aparición Feligette! Bueno sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Mechón de cabello.

Bridgette miraba con grandes ojos a Mylene.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó incrédula y la chica asintió.

-Es verdad, se dice que si tienes un mechón de cabello de la persona que te gusta este se enamorará de ti.

-Eso suena bonito.- dijo Allegra.- Pero no creo que alguien se enamore de ti por tener su mechón.

-Yo pensé lo mismo al principio. Pero ayer fue el aniversario de mis padres, mamá estaba muy contenta y preparó un gran banquete cuando papá llamó diciendo que se quedaría a ensayos extras olvidándose del aniversario. Mamá se molestó mucho y se fue a su cuarto. Después fui a verla y la encontré con un pañuelo en sus manos que tenía un mechón de cabello de mi padre y una hora después papá llegó de repente pidiendo disculpas y con un gran ramo de rosas y los dulces favoritos de mamá.

-Que romántico.- suspiró Rose y Alyx de repente parece recordar algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso mi mamá tiene también un mechón de cabello de papá.

-¿En serio? Pues sería divertido comprobar si funciona.- dijo Aly y Claudia se ríe.

-Pues que fácil, solo debo cortar un pequeño mechón de mi amado Félix y caerá rendido a mis pies.- Bridgette la fulminó con la mirada pero Mylene interviene.

-Solo hay una regla para que funcione y esa es que el chico o chica no se dé cuenta que le cortaste el mechón.

-O sea que hay que jugar a los ninjas.- dijo Allegra pero Bridgette no se desanimó, podía hacerlo. En la hora del descanso Bridgette, Allegra y Aly se sentaron en una banca para comer su almuerzo y no quitaban la vista de Félix, Allan, Sam y Claude.

-Con Allan me será imposible.- dijo Aly.- Tiene el cabello muy corto y casi nunca se quita el gorro.

-A mí no me interesa esto. Suena ilógico.- dijo Allegra restándole importancia y Aly le sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Es eso? ¿O no te decides si cortar un mechón castaño o uno pintado de rojo?- dijo señalando a Claude y Sam provocando que las mejillas de la rubia se colorearan como dos manzanas.

-C-Claro que no.- replicó intentando guardar la calma.- Bridgette dile que no...- pero ambas chicas se impresionaron ante el grato de concentración de la pequeña chica de coletas que parecía lacerar a Félix con la mirada.

-Podría hacerlo entre clases pero debo evitar que la maestra me vea, o tal vez en deportes, o quizás podría aprovechar una de sus sesiones de fotos o entrar a su casa mientras duerme...- Bridgette ya se estaba imaginando diferentes escenarios entre los cuales estaba escabullirse como Ladybug a mitad de la noche. Aly se ríe al verla.

-Chica, en serio te deseo suerte.

-Sí, no creo que sea fácil acercarse a Félix.

-¡Felichoo!- las tres chicas sintieron escalofríos ante la potente voz de Claudia que se le lanzó encima al pobre Félix y fue que Bridgette vio unas filosas tijeras en la mano de Claudia, se levantó de la banca como un resorte tirando parte de su almuerzo al ver el peligroso filo cerca de ese cabello de oro, pero apenas y le rozó la punta del cabello Félix tomó de la muñeca a Claudia y la alejó de él. La chica estaba pálida al igual que Bridgette que miraron el rostro enfadado de Félix.

-¿Que pensabas hacer con esto?

-Eh, pues yo... yo...

-¿Que te crees que no estoy enterado de lo que se dice por ahí? Inténtalo de nuevo y esas tijeras terminaran en tu cabello.- ante la clara amenaza Claudia retrocedió apenas Félix le soltó, la chica corrió aun con sus altísimos zapatos de tacón. Cuando se fue Bridgette sintió de repente la mirada de Félix sobre ella y lo sintió como si la amenaza también la hubiese dicho por ella. Se sentó de inmediato.

-Que pasada.- dijo Aly sorprendida.- ¿Vieron eso? Apenas y le rozó y la detuvo.- Allegra pone una mano en el hombro de Bridgette que parecía desanimada.

-Mejor no lo intentes Bridgette. Después de todo es un caso sin fundamentos, una tontería.

-Sí, tienes razón.- respondió Bridgette y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro para después volver a sonreír.- Así que creo que tendré que hacerlo a la forma tradicional.

-¡Así se habla!- le animó Aly y Allegra asintió.

-Félix tiene mucha suerte en tenerte Bridgette. Y algún día se dará cuenta del gran corazón de oro que tienes y si no es así entre Allegra y yo le quitamos su bonita cara de modelo.- Allegra asintió.

-Y cuando se nos cansen los brazos le daremos a patadas.- Bridgette no pudo evitar reír, amaba a sus amigas, eran únicas.

-Gracias chicas, las adoro.

-Ni lo menciones Brid.- le dijo Aly y fue un abrazo grupal, sin saber que de lejos Félix miraba curioso la escena para después desviar la vista.

Ladybug corría por los techos de Paris para poder reunirse con su compañero. Al lanzar su yoyo e impulsarse hacia la torre se dio cuenta que era la primera en llegar, suspiró y se sentó en la viga sintiéndose una niña sobre una silla grande. De repente la situación le recordó a la primera vez que conoció a Chat Noir, como llegó desde arriba y se presentó con una rosa en mano, obviamente le rechazó, algo molesta porque este sin conocerla le decía que había quedado purrendado a ella... Se regañó mentalmente por ese mal juego de palabras, pero en ese tiempo se habían conocido mejor, y secretamente le agradaban un poco sus chistes, en serio, un poco. Y aparte del usual compañerismo sentía un gran amigo para con ella y sin querer ir más profundo. De repente escuchó un ruido encima de su cabeza y vio caer a Chat de una forma felina.

-Buenas noche my lady, la visión de la hermosa Paris no se compara con la suya.- rodó sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus constantes coqueteos.

-Buenas noches a ti también Chat.

-Te he traído un regalo. ¡Ta-da!- dijo mostrándole una rosa pero este tenía atado algo.

-Una rosa... ¿con tu cabello?

-Un mechón. Para que tengas a este gato maullando como loco por ti.- Bridgette casi se ríe ante esa gran casualidad y toma la rosa.

-Chat, ¿sabes que no funciona a menos que la otra persona no sepa al momento que le cortaste el cabello?

-Simples tecnicismos.- se sienta a un lado de ella.- Yo no sabía que estabas enterada de eso.

-Apenas unas chicas lo comentaron hoy.

-Y... ¿hay alguien de quien desees su mechón?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿Eres masoquista?- le volteó a ver y este alza sus manos en señal de paz.

-Simple curiosidad.

-En verdad eres un gato. Pues... sí me gustaría. Pero creo que prefiero enamorar a esa persona de la manera tradicional.- la sonrisa de Chat había desaparecido unos segundos pero vuelve a aparecer una sonrisa al tiempo que la rodea con su brazo y la pega a él.

-¿Entonces será una competencia?

-¿Cómo?

-Yo seré el primero que te enamore antes de que lo puedas enamorar a él.- Ladybug sonríe.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá. ¿Aceptas el reto bichito?- ella se separa y se levanta con su yoyo en mano.

-Si crees que puedes... hora de empezar la patrulla, te toca el sur gatito, yo el norte.- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse columpiándose ágilmente con su yoyo. Encontraba aquello interesante, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la osadía de su compañero. Era algo que le gustaba de él, por supuesto sin pasarse, después de todo era su gatito. Chat la vio irse hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión. Y entre sus filosas garras acaricio un mechón de cabello color medianoche y llevarlo en sus labios en un suave beso aspirando ese aroma a fresas.

-Estoy más que seguro que puedo my lady.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de iniciar la patrulla.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, me basé en una vieja leyenda que hace mucho tiempo escuché. Espero les haya gustado, ¿de qué será el próximo capítulo? ¿Sobrenatural? ¿Terror? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	6. En la oscuridad

**Hola a todos! Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, ojala no lo lean de noche. Sorry si ando un poco burlona pero estoy orgullosa de este capítulo XD habrá capítulos con algunos personajes de la serio, no con todos, y la mayoría serían de Marinette, Adrien, Bridgette y Félix. Gracias por los reviews! Estamos cerca de la segunda temporada! Y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 6

En la oscuridad.

Nino no podía creer su suerte, tendría el fin de semana para él solo sin supervisión adulta. Sentía que estaba en el paraíso y es que su padre iría a una conferencia a las afuera de Paris y su madre a una convención, cuando ambos padres se dieron cuenta del garrafal error de que sus viajes coincidían al mismo tiempo, ambos ya estaban hablando de que uno de ellos llamase a su trabajo para que algún compañero lo cubriese pero Nino intervino, después de todo ya no era un crío y podía pasar dos días sin supervisión. Al final lo logró, sus padres lo despertaron ese sábado a las siete de la mañana para dejarle instrucciones de que se cuidara, su padre le dio dinero para pizza por si deseaba algo diferente al recalentado que estaba guardado en el refrigerador y su madre le dijo que podría invitar a un amigo pero sin nada de fiestas y que llamarían en la noche. Nino somnoliento los despidió y cuando se fueron Nino sonrió ampliamente. Después de dormir otro rato llamó a Adrien, el rubio estaba más que sorprendido por ello.

-¿Te dejaron solo?

-Síp, y tenía pensado hacer un maratón de películas y video juegos, ¿crees que tu padre te deje venir?

-Tengo una sesión al medio día, pero no tengo nada más en lo que resta del día y mañana. Estoy seguro que me dejaran, podría quedarme en tu casa, Natalie me cubriría.

-¡Así se habla viejo! Te veo aquí entonces en la tarde y estrenamos mi sótano remodelado.

-Cuenta con ello. Adiós.- colgó y Nino después de hacer algunas cosas en la casa, comenzó a preparar todo para su tarde de amigos, pidió pizza para los dos, preparó refrescos, papas fritas y comenzó a ver qué video juegos podrían jugar y qué películas de su repertorio serían las más adecuadas de ver en la maratón. Su sótano se había remodelado para que Nino tuviese mucha más privacidad y pudiese invitar amigos. Su cuarto era pequeño pero no por las razones de la construcción del espacio sino por su tornamesa que ocupaba un buen pedazo de su cuarto, y se las había arreglado para vivir así hasta que sus padres, que hartos de tener que escuchar música a gran volumen, acordaron que, puesto que era la gran pasión de su hijo y no deseaban cortarle las alas, como cumpleaños mandaron a arreglar el viejo sótano. El lugar y apenas tenía cosas guardadas, las hicieron a un lado en la esquina del lugar, se limpió, puso una alfombra, un viejo sofá, una mesa, un buró para hacerlo más confortable, una televisión y la tornamesa, Nino nunca había estado más feliz. Pronto ese lugar se convirtió en un tipo de fortaleza para Nino y sus padres estaban cómodos ya que la música apenas y la escuchaban. El único defecto que Nino podría darle seria la oscuridad. El lugar era muy oscuro y las pequeñas ventanas que daban al exterior no eran suficientes para iluminar el lugar pero también era una gran ventaja cuando deseaba estar a oscuras sintiendo que estaba en una especie de cine por lo que puso cortinas y al cerrarlas el lugar quedaba en una total penumbra. Vio su reloj, la una de la tarde, Adrien le mandó un mensaje diciendo que tardaría un poco más en la sesión por lo que Nino le dijo que no se preocupara. Se sentó y encendió el televisor disfrutando de la sensación de cine, todo iba bien, hasta que escuchó algo en el pasillo de arriba... pasos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- llamó no sabiendo si le escucharían o no pero de repente cayó en cuenta que no podrían ser sus padres ya que al menos, en ese momento, ya deberían estar cerca de su destino y normalmente le llamaban hasta que él respondía. Bajó el volumen del televisor y puso atención. Los pasos sonaban como ruidos secos, como alguien caminando descalzo poco a poco escuchó los pasos ir de un lugar a otro, ¿qué rayos? Estaba seguro que había cerrado la casa y nadie podría entrar, por ello y más descartó a Adrien enseguida, su amigo no le jugaría una broma de mal gusto y sabía que estarían en el sótano. Se dirigió con paso dubitativo a las escaleras, pasó saliva y apenas su pie tocó el primer escalón escuchó los pasos muy cerca de la puerta al sótano. Nino pensó rápido, se lanzó hacia su sofá para tomar el control remoto y cuando escuchó el pomo girar la televisión se había apagado y se lanzó hacia un lado de la tornamesa para ocultarse. La puerta ya se había abierto cuando su trasero tocó el suelo y esperaba que el ruido del sentón que dio no hubiese sido audible. La puerta se cerró, uno a uno escuchó quien fuera bajaba los escalones, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y seis. Nino supo que estaba a mitad de la escalera, la escalera tenía once escalones en total y fuese quien fuese debía estar allí, de pie mirando todo en la más completa oscuridad. Quiso asomarse pero no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo, su corazón golpeaba tan duro su pecho que podía sentir hasta sus oídos latir también. Nino pasó su lengua por sus de repente labios secos e intentó que su respiración fuese silenciosa, pero tuvo que ahogar un jadeo al ver que no estaba tan oscuro como creía. Aun había una tenue estela blanca sobre el televisor recién apagado. Y casi da un brinco cuando un hielo del vaso de su refresco se movió y chocó contra el vaso. Bajó el séptimo escalón. Cuatro más y ese intruso estaría abajo con él. Nino sentía que los ojos comenzaron a picarle por prontas lagrimas que caerían de su rostro, el miedo no le dejaba mover un solo dedo y sentía cada pelo de su cuerpo erizarse. Ocho, nueve, diez... Apretó los dientes para que un alarido de terror no saliera de su boca, pero no escuchó nada, era un silencio total. Necesitaba calmarse y comenzó a contar los segundos, 60, 180, 360, 900, 1,800, 2,400, 3,600, ya iba por el segundo 3674 cuando escuchó el último paso bajar, once. Su cuerpo se tensó y ahogó un quejido cuando al fin su cuerpo se movió después de tanto tiempo sin moverse, tuvo valor de tragar lo más silencioso posible ya que su boca estaba llena de saliva por miedo a tragar y ser escuchado, con cuidado se movió en gatas doliéndole cada parte de sus cuerpo tras haberse dormido algunas partes de su cuerpo, se movió para estar lo mejor posible oculto, se detuvo apoyando la planta de los pies en el suelo un momento , debía salir de allí como fuera. Escuchó los pasos rodear su sofá y la mesa de centro, Nino se imaginó que veía la mesa llena de aperitivos y cajas de pizza. Se movió, algo rechinó en su pie y se dio cuenta que fueron unos cables de la tornamesa que rechinaron ante la fricción. Un gruñido parecido al de un animal llegó a sus oídos, de inmediato Nino al escucharle ir hacia él aguardó lo suficiente para que diera la vuelta, Nino salió brincando su tornamesa y corrió a las escaleras, de tres zancadas subió los once escalones y abrió la puerta precipitándose a la puerta de entrada donde abrió y chocó con alguien.

-Auch... Nino pero qué te ocurre.- Nino vio a Adrien y el Gorila al ver lo que creyó era una especie de ataque bajó del auto claramente molesto con el chico pero Nino comenzó a balbucear.

-¡Dios! Adrien por favor hay a-alguien dentro, hay alguien dentro de mi casa, en el so-sótano.

-¿Cómo que hay alguien?- el Gorila se adentró a la casa y Adrien llamó a la policía mientras intentaba calmar a su amigo.

La policía arribó momentos después, una patrulla llegó y Nino al explicar lo ocurrido entraron e inspeccionaron toda la casa, encontraron en el sótano las pizzas frías y las sodas calientes, revisaron cada rincón del lugar hasta que un oficial se acercó.

-Dime, ¿estabas solo en tu casa?

-Sí. Estaba solo, ya le dije que mis padres salieron de la ciudad. Solo esperaba a mi amigo Adrien.- el oficial parecía contrariado, como si pelease consigo mismo por algo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías darme el numero para llamar a tus padres?

-Claro, claro... tome.- le pasó su celular y el oficial se alejó, ambos chicos miraron curioso al oficial cuando este volvió y le entregó su teléfono.

-Aquí tienes, tus padres van a regresar así que esperaremos hasta que ellos vengan para dar el reporte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dígame maldición! ¿Por qué está así?

-Calma, chico. Hablaremos cuando vengan tus padres chico.- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y después se alejó. Adrien sintió pena por su amigo.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo hasta que lleguen tus padres.

-Gracias Adrien. Eres un buen amigo.

-Tú también lo eres Nino.

Sus padres llegaron en la noche y abrazaron preocupados a su hijo, Nino se sintió asfixiado pero no dijo nada, al fin podía estar más tranquilo. Pronto los oficiales comenzaron a hacerles preguntas, preguntas que le parecieron tontas como ¿a qué hora se fueron? ¿Qué hicieron antes de irse? ¿A qué hora se levantó Nino? Cosas parecidas hasta que el oficial Roger Raincomprix llegó y les explicó todo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo a sus declaraciones ustedes se levantaron, arreglaron todo para irse, arreglaron su recamara, despertaron a su hijo por eso de las siete y cuando se fueron él volvió a dormir hasta casi las once.- el hombre suspiró adoptando una actitud demasiado seria y dura para gusto de los Lahiffe, le pasaron una carpeta con fotografías que fue mostrando.- Al llegar los oficiales no encontraron nada, pero el chofer del amigo de su hijo nos dijo que le pareció oler algo extraño y escuchar ruido en la parte de atrás. Encontraron una huella en la ventana de su cocina y en el segundo piso, en su alcoba señores Lahiffe, encontramos la cama deshecha y la ventana abierta con huellas de lodo y san...- miró a Nino un momento algo incómodo.- Bueno, el punto es que creemos que fuese quien fuese entró a su alcoba calculando entre las siete o las ocho de la mañana y permaneció allí hasta que bajó al sótano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el padre de Nino y el capitán parecía que no quería decir nada por tener a Nino allí, como si temiera su reacción puesto que era un compañero de clases de su hija.

-Lo que decimos es que este individuo entró cuando ustedes se fueron y su hijo no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que bajó.- Nino se puso pálido, miró las fotografías, una mano grande de largos dedos estaba plasmada en la ventana de su cocina abierta, sintió ganas de vomitar de solo imaginar que fuese quien fuese estuvo con él cuando volvió a la cama, cuando se duchó, cuando comió sus cereales y cuando habló con Adrien para acordar quedarse. Eso quería decir que sabía que estaba abajo, en silencio como una forma insana de torturarlo hasta que salió de allí huyendo. Pero si era un loco, ¿que fue ese extraño gruñido animal? Al ver la foto le parecía que esa mano era demasiado grande, casi sub-realista. ¿Qué rayos estuvo con él en su casa? En el sótano, esperando paciente en la oscuridad.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, o causando escalofríos, gracias a todos por leer. Espero me sigan en los siguientes capítulos. Nada de tomatazos, dejen review y… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. Espejo roto

**Hola a todos! He llegado con un nuevo capítulo, otro ritual del cual me enteré hace mucho tiempo pero ni de broma lo haría, saben por qué? Bueno, creo que nuestro protagonista lo sabrá. Gracias por seguirme, por leerme y gracias por los reviews! Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 7.

Espejo roto.

-Alya, esas son tonterías.- dijo Marinette que dio una mordida a su emparedado sin notar que ciertos par de amigos estaban cerca escuchando.

-Vamos Marinette, ¿tal vez puedas ver a la persona con la que estás destinada?

-Paso.- dijo esta vez con indiferencia dando otra mordida a su sandwich.

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Adrien que se acercaba con Nino y a Marinette que casi se le atora el pedazo de sandwich en la garganta pero Alya le dio de su zumo antes de que se ahogara.- Lo siento Marinette, no pretendía asustarte.- se disculpó muy apenado el joven modelo.

-N-N-No... No importa.- dijo tosiendo un poco.

-¿Y de que hablaban chicas?- preguntó Nino.

-De un tipo de ritual de internet que se trata de saber quién o como es tu pareja destinada. O sea el amor de tu vida.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó Adrien muy interesado sentándose a lado de Marinette sin notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Es muy sencillo, debes llenar una pequeña tinaja de agua, estar en tu baño y tener todo lo más oscuro posible, un espejo pequeño y un peine. Tienes que entre la una o tres de la mañana llenar la tinaja, cerrar y apagar toda posible fuente de luz de luz, poner el espejo pequeño frente a la tinaja y ponerte el peine bajo la nariz, tienes que ver el reflejo del agua y si escuchas un goteo poco a poco veras a la persona que será tu media naranja.

-Son tonterías.- dijo Marinette con cierto mal humor.- Es imposible que algo así te diga quién es la persona a la que estas destinado. Y me voy, debo dejar unos libros a la biblioteca.- dijo tomando su mochila yéndose.

-¡Marinette!- le llamó Alya pero la susodicha no volteó.

-¿Porque está molesta?- preguntó Nino y Alya suspiró.

-Porque no quiere saber que si hace el ritual le aparezca alguien diferente de quien le gusta.- Adrien se volteó tan rápido que casi pudo zafarse el cuello.

-¿A Marinette le gusta alguien?

-Sí, pero el chico es un despistado de lo peor.- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh, vaya.- se tomó su tiempo.- Espero que ese chico vea que Marinette es una gran chica.- Alya arqueó la ceja y suspiró mientras Nino negó con la cabeza mirando el cielo.

-Tal vez algún día la vea más allá de lo que cree.- Adrien no entendió la indirecta pero tenía una gran curiosidad por ese ritual.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo Adrien que después de buscar en su cuarto encontró un espejo ovalado de no más de quince centímetros.

-¿En serio vas a hacer eso que te dijo tu amiga?- preguntó Plagg que estaba comiendo su queso en la mesita de centro del cuarto de Adrien.

-Solo quiero ver si funciona y confirmar lo que ya sé, que Ladybug y yo estamos destinados.

-¡Puaj! Hablas de forma tan melosa que me darás diabetes. Pero si quieres hacer esa tontería hazlo, no te detengo, solo no me despiertes a esas horas.

-Como si pudiera despertarte, eres como una piedra.

-Solo te digo que hay cosas que es mejor no hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo averiguaras.- le dio sin querer agregar más.- Buenas noches.

-Descansa Plagg.- Adrien sonrió mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

El reloj de la mansión marcaba el insistente tic tac a cada momento. Adrien miró el reloj, las 2:20 de la mañana, iba a intentarlo ahora. Fue al baño escuchando los ronquidos de Plagg en su almohadón. Llenó la tinaja pequeña, cerró la ventana del baño, puso el espejo con cuidado de que no resbalara entre las llaves del lavamanos encima de la tinaja y apagó las luces, se puso el peine bajo la nariz y poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad distinguiendo las formas y texturas. Siguió viendo la tinaja, cinco minutos pasaron pero nada ocurría.

-Tal vez no funciona después de todo.- iba a retirarse a dormir cuando escucha un claro goteo en el agua de la tinaja, vio con grandes ojos como algo comenzaba a verse tan claro como si se estuviese siendo iluminando, el agua se movía entre ondas formadas desde el centro pero empezaba a distinguir una figura, una persona que conocía bien, piel blanca, cabello color medianoche atado a dos coletas, unos dulces labios rosas y sus ojos... cubiertos con un antifaz rojo de puntos negros.- Ladybug, es ella ¡lo sabía! Espera...- de repente el antifaz de Ladybug desapareció entre las ondas del agua. Intentó ver más inclinándose y apoyándose en el lavamanos.- ¿Quién eres?- se preguntó intentando distinguir a la chica detrás de la máscara sin notar que había tocado el espejo al inclinarse. El espejo cayó y se golpeó con el lavamanos rompiéndolo en varias partes.- ¡No!- tomó el espejo tirando el peine de su mano, lo tomó pero dos filosos pedazos cayeron al agua que se volvió turbia, intentó ver el agua pero de repente todo comenzó a oscurecerse por algo como tinta, sin más encendió la luz del baño y al ver el agua sintió como el alma le abandonaba al ver el agua sin perturbar, roja y con un aroma a oxido.

Al otro día Adrien tenía unas ojeras enormes. No había podido dormir lo que le restó de la noche y Plagg no hizo comentario alguno para burlarse, Natalie quiso decirle que se quedara pero Adrien necesitaba salir de allí y tal vez después si al fin el sueño le vencía, podría ir a dormir a la enfermería.

-Buenos días viejo. Wow, te ves fatal.

-Hola Nino, ni que lo digas, no pude dormir.

-Bueno, si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería, la profesora seguro te deja.

-Gracias Nino.- al entrar al salón Alya estaba en los asientos de arriba hablando con las chicas sobre las nuevas actualizaciones de su blog cuando ve entrar a Marinette.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Pero qué te paso?- dijo al ver a Marinette con un vendaje en la frente y otro que podía verse por su cuello del lado derecho siendo ocultado en su mayoría por su camiseta y chaqueta.

-Hola Alya.- respondió como pudo al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros, los presentes se alarmaron al ver a Marinette herida y Alya bajó rápidamente para poder verla mejor, su flequillo tapaba un parche que la venda ajustaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Marinette ¿qué paso?

-No lo sé, me desperté en la madrugada y sentí un gran dolor en mi frente y hombro, mis padres se alarmaron tanto que me llevaron a urgencias en pijama.

-Pero Marinette, ¿cómo te lastimaste?

-Te juro que no lo sé, papá buscó algo en mi cama y encontró dos pedazos de cristal, partes de un espejo al parecer y juro que ni siquiera sé cómo llegaron a mi cama. Es de lo más raro.

-¿Te duelen? Si es así vamos a la enfermería.

-Me dieron un medicamento para el dolor, pero el hombro me molesta mucho.- todos sintieron pena por la chica, y agradecían a Chloe que no estaba para lanzar algún comentario mordaz. Pero Adrien estaba pálido, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, una emoción que supo era felicidad, culpa, pánico y terror, prevaleciendo esta última al ver a Marinette herida y recordar la tinaja de agua roja, roja por culpa de esos filosos pedazos de espejo que escaparon de entre sus dedos, roja por las heridas causadas, roja por su sangre... Se desmayó para temor de todos, por culpa de esos sentimientos y la falta de sueño, lo único que vio entre su lucha de su inconsciencia fue el rostro de Marinette que estaba frente a él, al fin más claro que en el agua, diciéndole algo que no podía escuchar muerta de la preocupación, y solo pudo decir una frase en lo poco que le quedó de consciencia.

-Perdón my lady...

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero les siga gustando los demás capítulos, quién será el siguiente en sufrir una historia de miedo? Bueno, eso lo verán después. Nada de tomatazos, dejen review y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	8. Cuida de ella

**Lo sé, lo sé, no hago esto a menudo con una misma historia pero… ACTUALIZACION DOBLE! Y es que no podré escribir porque iré a la feria del libro que se da donde vivo, por eso lanzó capítulo doble y el siguiente tardará un poquito más, pero seguiremos adelante. Gracias a todos por leer y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 8

Cuida de ella.

Chat Noir corría por las azoteas para ir directo a ver a su princesa, o su dolor de cabeza cuando era Félix. Ese día había sido agobiante y lo único que podía ponerlo de mejor humor eran las exquisiteces de la cafetería Dupain-Cheng y una charla amena. Vio las luces aun encendidas abajo pero solo vio a los padres de la chica y arriba en la azotea estaba la luz encendida. De un ágil salto llegó hasta la azotea donde abrió la trampilla y asomó la cabeza estando de cabeza.

-Buenas noches princesa, su gato ha arribado esta noche para hacerle compañía.- pero fue una sorpresa que en de encontrar a Bridgette su cara se topó con la de una mujer de cabello avellana largo y de grandes ojos azules y cerca del escritorio de la joven un hombre oriental que se parecía a la tía de Bridgette pero más joven... rayos.- Ammm... lo siento, casa equivocada.- pero antes de irse la mujer le tomó de las mejillas.

-¡Oh por Dios! Pero si eres más guapo en persona.- le soltó y el felino le miró confundido.-Tranquilo Chat Noir, sabemos que vienes a ver a Bridgette. Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros. Pero no seas tímido, baja.- Chat Noir dudó, ¿quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Y cómo sabían sobre sus visitas?

-De acuerdo...- bajó quedando en la cama y viendo a ambos con algo de precaución. El hombre de rasgos orientales al fin habló.

-Bridgette no tarda en subir, está en la cocina terminando de limpiar.

-Ya veo...- en verdad se sentía incómodo.

-Cariño míralo bien. Bridgette tiene tan buenos gustos en chicos.

-Pastelito, tranquila.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Bridgette?- preguntó extrañado por la curiosa cordialidad en el ambiente.

-Obviamente.- contestó la mujer.- Estos ojos solo se pueden conseguir por herencia. Pero baja de allí. No mordemos.- bajó de la cama, no sabía por qué pero de repente sentía que podía confiar en ellos, bajó y de inmediato la mujer le miraba con una gran sonrisa muy parecida a laa de Bridgette.- No puedo más, cariño. ¡Es monísimo!

-Y parece fuerte.- dijo el varón que a diferencia de la mujer lo estudiaba más a fondo.

-Solo mira esos cabellos.

-Los hijos de ambos tendrán buenos genes.

-Disculpen.- interrumpió Chat con un leve sonrojo intentando que las cosas no fuesen por aquel rumbo tan obvio.- Pero Bridgette y yo no somos novios. Solo somos amigos.

-/Negación/- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirando al ahora apenado héroe felino.

-¡No es negación!- tomó aire para calmarse.- Miren. Mi relación con Bridgette es de pura y sana amistad, no hay nada entre nosotros y yo ya estoy enamorado de otra chica.- el hombre entrecerró los ojos haciéndolos ver más pequeños pero filosos.

-Ah vaya, pues la cosa cambia, si es así un caballero no viene al cuarto de una chica sola.- Chat sintió como algo se clavaba en su consciencia.- Tampoco viene de invitado solo para comer e irse.- otra flecha a su consciencia.- Y de seguro ni le has hecho un miserable favor cuando te ha hecho muchos, ¿verdad?- lo mató figurativamente, pero fue un combo excelso debía admitirlo.- Alguien tan cobarde y grosero no debería cerca de Brid. Que se largue, busquemos otro candidato.

-¡Cariño!- la mujer parecía alarmada.

-¡Espere!- Chat alzó la mano en señal de que parara de hablar.- Espere un poco.- sentía que debía justificarse de alguna forma pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando le habían escupido sus verdades en cara?- Mire, Bridgette es una gran chica, y la tengo en gran estima, y en serio pido una disculpa por no poder hacer mucho por ella como ella hace por mí. Pero eso no significa que no la apreció o la quiera en cierta forma. Es dulce, cándida, gentil y tiene un gran corazón; Bridgette es muy importante para mí, y créame cuando le digo que sería capaz de dar la vida por ella, incluso más.- hasta él se sorprendió por sus palabras, la mujer se enterneció por sus palabras pero el hombre le observaba dubitativo.

-¿La protegerías contra todo?

-Sí.

-¿Pasara lo que pasara?

-Sí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Con mi vida.- ambas miradas chocaban entre sí, era completamente sincero en lo que decía y estaba dispuesto a pagarle a Bridgette todo lo que hacía por él. Entonces nota como la mujer pone las manos sobre su pareja con una sonrisa.

-Ya déjalo. Ya hemos visto sus intenciones.- el varón pareció rumiar algo entre dientes pero no le entendió porque apenas separó sus labios. La mujer entonces vio a Chat Noir dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que ya veía se parecía mucho a la de Bridgette asombrándose por la genética que tenían.- Por favor cuida de ella, te la encargamos mucho. Es algo hiperactiva y siempre intenta verle el lado bueno a las cosas, es un don pero también a veces se vuelve en su contra, es distraída pero siempre da lo mejor. Es una gran chica y estamos muy orgullosos, por eso te lo pedimos de favor. Cuida de ella.- la puerta de la trampilla se abrió y Chat dirigió su atención a Bridgette que se sorprendió de ver al felino en su cuarto, Chat en cambio la miró curioso al verla con un vestido sencillo de manga corta negro y el cabello suelto, en verdad se veía preciosa y se sonrojó ante esa idea.

-¡Chat!- la chica cerró y se acercó de tres zancadas.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana.

-Es que estaba yo...- iba a señalar a la pareja pero al girar ve que no estaban.

-¿Tu qué?- le dijo viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo... Yo... Justo ahora...- ella suspiró cansada y puso su mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarlo como un auténtico gato.

-No hicimos mucho hoy pero hay una tarta de chocolate y cerezas que creo que te encantará. Ya vuelvo.- la joven se fue dejando a Chat con la boca abierta boqueando como pez fuera del agua hasta que la vio cerrar la trampilla y este miró por cada rincón de la habitación. Bajo el escritorio, el baúl, la cama, hasta dentro del cesto de bolas de estambres, que más tarde volvería a visitar. Pero nada. No estaban. Era como si se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire. Chat entonces suspiró y algo llamó su atención y que no había notado, un pequeño jarrón de cristal con un ramo pequeño de lirios a lado de las fotos de Bridgette, la chica tenía varias fotografías enmarcadas, una que reconoció como la foto de su clase en el parque, otra con sus tíos, otra de ella con sus amigas, otra de ella y el jardín de infancia con un chiquillo que reconoció como Claude, ya buscaría la forma de deshacerse de esta, y otra de una muy pequeña Bridgette con un vestido chino color rosa y dos personas junto a ella...- Disculpa la demora, hoy estoy que me muero del cansancio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó con la foto en mano.

-¿Quiénes?- cuando se acercó con la bandeja y vio la foto una sonrisa con un deje de nostalgia apareció y suspiró.- Son mis padres.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oye no me mires así. Te dije que son mis padres. Ya te había contado de ellos, pero creo que estabas más ocupado en comer que en escucharme.- dijo con falso tono de reproche y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio.- Y hoy tenemos tallarines con camarones estilo tempura, tomates rellenos de betabel y col y de postre una rebana de pastel de chocolate y cereza, traje té helado pero abajo tenemos zumo de frutas...- mientras hablaba Chat notó que los ojos de Bridgette se veían algo rojos, como si hubiese llorado, aquello le dolió. De repente Bridgette deja de hablar al tener los brazos de Chat rodeándola por detrás y Bridgette giró su cabeza para ver a su felino compañero.- ¿Chat?

-Solo devuelvo un poco de cariño.- Bridgette sonrió y su mano pasó por sus sedosos cabellos rubios.

-Yo también te quiero Chat...- ella suspiró, era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y sonrió un poco a la foto, esperaba que en algún lugar no se preocuparan por ella, porque no estaba sola, tenía a sus tíos, a sus amigos, a Tikki y a Chat Noir para hacerle compañía. Chat ronroneó gustoso mientras Bridgette le seguía mimando. Tikki que estuvo encima de una de las repisas del cuarto todo el tiempo miró con una sonrisa la escena y juntó sus manitas cerrando sus ojos como una plegaria.

-Muchas gracias.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! No fue de terror pero sí de algo sobrenatural. Gracias por leer, dejen review también en esta historia, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	9. Muñeca

**Hola a todos! No saben lo feliz que estoy, porque esta pequeña historia cada día le gusta a más gente y me dejan review. No deseo traumar a nadie y aún quedan muchas historias que involucraran también a otros personajes XD Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 9

Muñeca.

 ** _Se creía antiguamente que las muñecas guardaban un alma y ese espíritu se enlazaba más con la muñeca o recipiente que tuviese algún objeto personal de la persona que hacia semejanza..._**

Félix se negó a seguir leyendo y Plagg no hizo ninguna broma a su portador.

-Deberías ya dormir. Es tarde y un Chat Noir cansado no sirve de nada.- por primera vez Félix tuvo que darle razón pero sentía que no podría dormir recordando lo que pasó dos días atrás...

La maestra les había pedido de tarea buscar un objeto antiguo que ya no se utilizara en la época actual y lo expusieran en clase. Para su suerte Allan y Allegra serían sus compañeros, dejando a una Bridgette algo desilusionada. Mejor así. No creía poder aguantarla. Pero no tenían idea que clase de objeto exponer por lo que Allegra había sugerido ir a una tienda de antigüedades. Y después de media hora ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿Podemos elegir algo rápido? Estoy exhausto.- Allan se ríe al encontrar unas mascaras de carnaval llenas de plumas.

-Vamos viejo, no seas agua fiestas, al menos di que te has zafado de las clase de chino por este día.- Félix suspiro, tenía que darle la razón. Tomó un viejo teléfono de una rueda integrada y Allan revisaba una caja llenos de casetes.- Anda pero que viejo.

-No es viejo, solo la tecnología avanza demasiado rápido en ciertas cosas. ¿Dónde está Allegra?

-¡Chicos vengan!- los chicos fueron a buscar a su amiga entre el laberinto de cosas y al encontrarla estaba dándoles la espalda.

-¿Que encontraste Allegra?- preguntó Allan y la chica giró con cierta gracia.

-¡Ta-da!- ambos jóvenes vieron en las manos de su amiga una vieja muñeca de porcelana, blanca, de caireles rubios como el trigo, de grandes ojos azules y un vestidito azul de holanes blancos con zapatitos negros de charol y calceta blanca.- ¿A que es mona?

-¿Nos llamaste por una muñeca?- se quejó Allan y Allegra le miró molesta.

-No es una muñeca cualquiera, es una muñeca antigua, en vez de coleccionarlas las niñas jugaban con ellas y los padres mandaban a hacerlas a la semejanza de sus hijas y se las regalaban.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tan antigua?- preguntó Félix cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque tiene el sello de una antigua casa de muñecas, lo sé porque mamá me contó que mi bisabuela tenía una muñeca así con el mismo sello, miren, justo en la suela del zapatito.- ambos lo vieron aunque la suela parecía un tanto gastada.- Vamos a llevarla con nosotros. Seguro sacamos un diez.- Félix torció la boca al ver la muñeca.

-Pienso que podríamos buscar algo más estilizado que eso.- dijo señalando con claro desprecio a la muñeca.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si estas muñecas tienen una gran historia.

-Es horrenda.- dijo sin importarle el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

-Pues seguro Allan tiene mejores gustos que tú. ¿Verdad Allan?

-Y-Yo... sin ofender Allegra pero si llegase a tener niñas seguro no les compraba algo así.

-¡Hombres! No entienden el buen gusto.- de repente el viejo dueño aparece en una esquina.

-Ah, vaya los encontré. Perdonen pero voy a cerrar temprano, ¿Ya encontraron algo de su interés?

-Esta muñeca señor.- comentó muy contenta apenas vio que los chicos iban a abrir la boca, el dueño miro la muñeca curioso y la tomó buscando una etiqueta de precio.

-Qué raro, no recuerdo tener a esta. ¿Seguros que se la quieren llevar?- Félix se dio cuenta que hasta el dueño pensaba que era fea.

-¡Sí señor!- contestó Allegra.

-Bueno, pasemos a caja. Se las daré muy barata para que se la lleven.- Allegra siguió al hombre y Allan suspiró.

-Ni modo. Vamos viejo.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo. Pero al ver hacia el dueño estaba seguro que los ojos de esa muñeca estaban clavados en él.

-Genial, es de esas muñecas que te siguen con la mirada.- al salir de allí Allegra le tiende la muñeca.

-Toma Félix. Cuídala.

-¿Disculpa? Tú la quisiste, tú te la quedas.

-No puedo. Es que la gata de mi madre si la ve seguro la rompe y eres el único que no tiene mascotas.

-Allan tampoco.

-Recuerda que me adopte a un perrito hace poco.- le dijo Allan y Félix recordó a su perro salchicha manco.- Si lo ve dile adiós.- Félix lanzó un suspiro y tomó la muñeca.

-Está bien. Pero me cobraré esta.- dijo comenzando a irse escuchando atrás a Allegra.

-¡Cuidado que es delicada!- caminó por el parque para cortar camino. Y en el trayecto se encontró con Claude que al parecer había tenido la misma idea.

-Hola Félix. ¿Cómo van con el trabajo?

-Fatal. Allegra nos hizo comprar una horrorosa muñeca antigua y ahora yo soy quien debe guardarla.

-Auch. Eso duele. ¿Es esa? Lo siento, pregunta tonta.- la inspecciono y arqueo una ceja.- Creo que es de esas muñecas con cabello real.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que antes usaban el pelo de las niñas para hacerle sus muñecas. Eso fue hace muuuuuchos años.

-¿Y ustedes que encontraron?

-Mi novia tiene un montón de cosas viejas en su casa y otras muy interesantes, Bridgette encontró un tocadiscos que funciona.- Félix torció la boca, aquello sonaba mucho mejor que la muñeca.- Bueno, te dejo. Suerte Félix.- se despidió y Félix suspiró para ver a la horrenda muñeca un momento. Al llegar a la mansión puso la muñeca en el librero de su cuarto de pie y Plagg que salió de la mochila sintió un escalofrío al verla.

-Esa cosa me da mala Félix. ¿No puedes ponerla en otra parte?- Félix tenía que admitir que la muñeca era inquietante.

-Primero vamos a cenar. Estoy exhausto.

-¡Ya hablas mi idioma!- voló ocultándose en el chaleco de su portador y Félix apagó las luces cerrando la puerta antes de salir. La cena fue de lo más normal, solo con Natalie. La asistente de su padre se le acercó a punto de terminar su cena.

-Tu padre me acaba de avisar que hay una tormenta y su vuelo se retrasó. Por lo que llegará mañana en la tarde.

-Entendido. Gracias por la cena.- se levantó de la mesa con desgana.

-Por esta noche me quedaré en la mansión para hacerte compañía.

-Gracias.- aunque lo hizo sentir como un crio se alegró un poco de no estar solo con Plagg en la mansión. Fue a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y al encender las luces se paralizó de ver la muñeca ligeramente volteada hacia él, mirándole fijamente, Plagg al sentir esa leve tensión en su portador se asomó y al verla gritó.

-¡Mejor quémala! ¡Deshazte de ella!

-T-Tranquilo, seguro la acomodé mal y por eso se giró.- dijo manteniendo la compostura. Fue hacia ella, tomó la muñeca para llevarla al escritorio y ponerla en un cajón.- Listo.

-Félix te lo digo, no me gusta, tiene algo...

-Plagg te lo estás imaginando. Mejor come algo de queso y a dormir. Necesito una ducha.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo con eso? Mejor me baño también.

-No es sábado.

-Me importa poco. Prefiero no quedarme solo en el mismo cuarto que eso.- Félix lo miro sorprendido aunque sinceramente lo entendía. Después del baño Félix salió secándose el cabello con una toalla y con el pantalón azul del pijama, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia su escritorio. Se puso la parte de arriba del pijama y antes de apagar la luz vio a Plagg esconderse bajo la bandeja donde estaba su queso.

-Vaya, ¿quién diría que eres un gatito asustadizo?- Plagg apenas asomó su cabeza y siseó antes de volver a ocultarse, Félix sonrió al ver a Plagg así, era gracioso. Al final apagó las luces y al fin su cabeza tocó su almohada permitiendo que el sueño llegara a él.

Estaba en una casa, no su casa, pero era un poco grande grande, de madera, estaba en un pequeño recibidor donde había una mesita con un bonito jarrón con claveles frente a una bonita y pequeña escalera. Escuchó un ruido arriba, parecía una especie de quejido. Subió con cierta cautela pero consciente que alguien podrí estar en peligro. Al subir vio cuatro puertas, dos en cada lado, la de su izquierda estaba entre abierta y al abrirla abre grande los ojos al ver a una chica con la cabeza colgando de la cama, amordazada con un pañuelo y con los ojos abiertos, estuvo a punto de maldecir retrocediendo y abriendo otra puerta donde vio a un hombre en la cama con sangre en las sabanas y una mujer en el suelo boca abajo en un charco de sangre, casi cae pero escuchó otra vez el quejido. Corrió hacia otra de las puertas, esta vez la última a su derecha y vio una escena horrible. Allí una niña pequeña de no más de seis años, de largos caireles rubios y con un pijama rosa, estaba encima de otro niño de cabello oscuro que estaba atado y amordazado, y una de las pequeñas manos de la niña estaban sobre su cuello en la otra sostenía unas tijeras .

-¡Detente!- gritó pero estaba seguro que esa no era su voz. La niña le vio y sonrió de una manera nada infantil tomando un objeto que él no había divisado, una muñeca de blanca piel, con caereles y un vestido azul.

-¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?- su tono de voz le heló por completo la sangre y justo vio como la mocosa saltaba del borde de la cama hacia él con las tijeras en su mano y sin soltar a la muñeca.

Félix de repente sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello, como si algo duro estuviese apretando su tráquea. Pero fuese lo que fuese desapareció cuando escuchó a Plagg gritar.

-¡Félix! ¡Félix!- respiró y tosió para al abrir los ojos ver los ojos verdes del kwami.

-¿Plagg? ¿Qué rayos?

-¡Fue la muñeca! ¡Te estabas quejando y al asomarme esa cosa estaba sobre ti!- Félix tosió por última vez antes de girar y ver a la muñeca tirada a un costado de su cama.

-Plagg, si esta es una de tus bromas…

-¡No es una broma!- Félix chasqueó los dientes.

-Se acabó, voy a deshacerme de esa...- pero al voltear para recoger a la muñeca ya no estaba en su sitio, Félix se levantó sobre su cama pero no podía ver nada ante tantas sombras que había en su cuarto. En una esquina se escucharon unos piececitos correr y una risa de niña, Félix sintió su cuerpo helado.- ¡Plagg Transfórmame!- al fin transformado sus ojos podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y en el segundo piso vio algo pasar con velocidad. De un salto llegó al segundo piso a su biblioteca personal.- ¡Sal donde quiera que estés engendro enano!- la risa vuelve a escucharse muy cerca de él y entonces observa los libros del segundo estante caer, se quita y salta hacia la parte más arriba del librero cuando siente algo punzante pincharle la mano que lo obligó a bajar de nuevo. Agradecía que su traje fuera ultra resistente porque seguro su mano estaría sangrando. Un montón de libros cayeron en hileras, Chat dio un salto hacia atrás en una ágil maroma y bajó a la planta baja para no recibir daño alguno. Los libros dejaron de caer casi de inmediato.- ¡No te tengo miedo enana! Adelante, lanza tu mejor golpe.- y apenas la vio venir, una figura que no supo definir apareció a su lado derecho casi encima de su cabeza, apenas se pudo mover y sintió un corte en su frente. Vio aquella figura moverse ahora ocultándose tras su cama. Chat tenía su bastón listo. Esperó hasta que la vio surgir, apenas y le divisó los caireles su bastón le golpeó y mandándola hasta el otro lado de su habitación cerca del escritorio. Se acercó con cuidado, seguro de haberla al menos roto la cabeza cuando de repente la vio surgir tras de su silla lanzándose hacia su cara lanzando un chillido agudo, Chat vio esos ojos azules, grandes, de vidrio y sin pensarlo extendió su mano.- ¡Cataclysm!- la atrapó de la cabeza y una especie de grito gutural salió de esa cosa que quedó reducida a nada. Chat Noir suspiró aliviado. De repente escucha pasos en el pasillo y la puerta se abre encendiendo la luz.

-¡Félix! ¿Estás bien?- Natalie vio al joven en el centro de la desordenada habitación, se acercó a él sin importarle el desorden al ver un hilo de sangre en un costado de su frente.- Por Dios, ¿qué te paso?- Félix sonrió levemente ante la preocupación de la mujer que seguro no se había dado cuenta vestía con un pijama pantalón rosa de ositos y el cabello suelto echo un desastre. La abrazó y suspiró. Volvía a sentir que tenía a su madre.

-Todo está bien. Ya está bien.- Natalie no supo cómo reaccionar ante un Félix con las defensas bajas, pero sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo antes de separarse y llevarlo a curar.

Félix estaba en su cama leyendo y con un parche en el lado de la herida. Todo había quedado en un allanamiento, al parecer el sistema de seguridad falló por completo y alguna loca fanática se había introducido y escapado por la ventana. Agradecía a Plagg que abriese la ventana para hacerlo más real. Félix se disculpó con Natalie y su padre por no pedir ayuda, pero había sido un momento de pensar rápido y defenderse. Su padre al escuchar la noticia no importándole la tormenta que había en donde estaba, condujo hasta llegar a un helipuerto donde pagó para que lo transportaran lo más rápido posible, quizás no lo pareciera, pero su padre de verdad se había asustado. Su padre mandó a cambiar el sistema de seguridad por completo y cuando Félix dio una descripción de su atacante casi pudo escuchar a su padre decir una amenaza silenciosa contra esa persona, de largos caireles rubios, vestido como de muñeca, y unos grandes y saltones ojos azules. Pero ante todo no había podido dormir bien y su padre le había ordenado guardar cama tres días. Ya se cumplía su tercer día, mañana volvería a la escuela, pero aunque pareciera que leyera la realidad era que tenía a Plagg en su regazo.

-Me estás diciendo que uno de mis antecesores, peleó contra una mocosa.

-No fue una pelea, veras, Miss Ladybug y Black Cat fueron héroes de hace tiempo en Londres, habían detenido a un tal Jack The Ripper y después enfrentaron una serie de asesinatos a niños.

-¿Jack The Ripper?

-Historia muy larga que no voy a contar chico. Pero volviendo, Black Cat sospechaba que el asesino de niños podría tratarse de una mujer al encontrarse un mechón de cabello rubio, y gracias a Miss Ladybug pensaron que la culpable era una mujer que trabajaba en una tienda de dulces de la zona, pero la realidad fue diferente. Black Cat llegó primero, salvó al niño y esquivó a la mocosa pero cuando esta quiso atacarle nuevamente resbaló y cayó por la ventana. La verdadera asesina había sido la hija de la mujer. Se armó mucho revuelo pero todo se resolvió y Miss Ladybug y Black Cat adoptaron al niño y comenzaron una familia.

-¿Qué edad tenía mi antecesor de esa época?

-Un poco mayor, igual de cabezota que tú al principio.- Plagg mueve las orejitas y vuela a esconderse, Félix escucha los pasos de Natalie acercarse.

-Félix una compañera de la escuela viene a dejarte unas notas.- dijo Natalie desde la puerta y Félix asintió.

-Gracias Natalie.- ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Hola Félix.- dijo Bridgette algo cohibida, para asombro de Félix parecía... tranquila y temerosa.

-Pasa.- ella asintió y le tendió una libreta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Félix tomó la libreta y revisó la impecable caligrafía en que estaba escrita.

-Mejor.- dijo cortante y Bridgette bajó los hombros y sonrió un poco dolida por como dijo la respuesta.

-Me alegra mucho. Habrá examen de química la próxima semana y también hay que hacer un ensayo de literatura de un libro de cualquiera que viene en la lista que está escrita allí.

-Mmm...- Bridgette suspiró a lo bajo, cuando se enteró se aterró por él, y en el camino tenía el corazón en mano pensando seriamente en bajar un 80% sus acosos, y aunque se sentía aliviada no pudo evitar sentirse mal tal vez creyendo que Félix no quería tratar con otra acosadora.

-Y...- Félix notó la indecisión de Bridgette, de verdad le parecía extraño verla así.- Todos te mandan esto, es una cartulina con todos los mejores deseos para que te recuperes. I-Iba a ser una carta pero Claudia usó casi toda la hoja para escribir, puedes ver su mensaje completo en un cuarto de esta.- Félix tomó la cartulina viendo lo que escribieron o dibujaron sus compañeros.- Y también vine porque Allegra me pidió que viniera por una muñeca para su presentación.- Félix se tensó.

-Ah... se rompió. Dile que tras lo ocurrido la muñeca se rompió.

-Oh, bien...- Félix la vio morder el labio antes de que se atreviera a volver a hablar.- Félix, ¿es cierto que era tan terrorífica como dice Allan?- Félix pareció pensarse la respuesta.

-Peor.- Bridgette rió a lo bajo.

-Vaya, pues Allan se pondrá contento. Y me alegro no haberla visto. Detesto las muñecas.- Félix arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me creerás loca pero de niña tuve una mala experiencia con una vieja muñeca de mis abuelos, juro que la muñeca se movía por las noches. Pero debes creer que son tonterías. Pero juro que cuando tenga niñas nunca le compraré una muñeca.- al terminar de hablar vio que Félix la miraba con grades ojos sorprendido.- Ammm, lo siento. Dije algo tonto. Será mejor que me vaya para que descanses.

-Van a servir la merienda, si quieres puedes quedarte.- Bridgette al escuchar aquello casi quiso gritar pero se contuvo y asintió.

-Me encantaría.- ni siquiera Félix supo porque lo hizo, tal vez por la empatía de haber compartido una experiencia parecida, o tal vez porque no quería estar solo. Sea como sea en esos momentos la presencia de Bridgette le hacía sentir bien. Y además... mejor mandarla contenta para que enfrente a una furiosa Allegra en su nombre.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por sus reviews XD No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Y gracias, en serio, gracias de todo corazón por su apoyo. Y quién será el próximo en contar una historia? Alya? Chloe? Alguien más? Adivinen! Y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir aparte de que dejen review y nada de tomatazos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Kuei

**Hola a todos! He vuelto con otra historia, todavía quedan algunas más y al parecer no muchos quisieron adivinar quién sería el protagonista de la siguiente historia, que mal. Pero bueno, vamos a por ello, por cierto… EL 21 de octubre los dos primeros capítulos en ESPAÑA! Espero verlos sin falta en internet. Pero bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 10

Kuei.

Marinette estaba exhausta, había tenido patrulla con Chat Noir, terminado un vestido para regalarle a Alya y había terminado la tarea hace poco. Ahora estaba en ese momento descansando viendo una película de terror.

-Marinette, la cena está casi lista.

-Ya voy. ¿Y papá?

-Está abajo terminando un importante pedido.

-Anda, el pastel de boda, es verdad. Entonces no cenará con nosotras hoy.

-No. Pero pasaremos un buen rato juntas. ¿Puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-Claro mamá.- apagó el televisor y fue a poner los platos y cubiertos. Le gustaba mucho la comida de su madre, era una mezcla de la comida china y francesa. En poco clavó sus dientes en el delicioso pollo en salsa y Sabina sonreía satisfecha al ver a su hija comer ávidamente.

-¿Y que veías en la tele? ¿Algo interesante?

-La verdad no. Solo una película de fantasmas pero era aburrida y nada realista.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Mamá, ¿tú has tenido alguna experiencia paranormal?

-¿Una historia de fantasmas? Creo que te sorprenderías.

-¿En serio? ¿Me puedes contar?

-Bueno ¿y por qué tan interesada en el tema?

-Bueno... Alya me asustó con una historia y quisiera pagarle con la misma moneda.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, no iba a decirle que Chat Noir le había dado un buen susto y necesitaba ideas para regresarle la broma, la señora Sabine sonrió y suspiró.

-Muy bien. Esto que te voy a contar pasó cuando tenía tu edad.

-¡Vamos San! ¡No seas una tortuga!- gritó algo molesta una chica de cabello muy corto negro que vestía unos jeans, una blusa color durazno en rayas azules verticales y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Atrás de ella una exhausta Sabine de cabello largo recogido a dos coletas con ligas con adornos de dos flores rosas, vistiendo una vestimenta china de blusa de manga larga color lila y unos pantalones negros que mostraban sus gráciles tobillos y sus zapatillas negras.

-Corres muy rápido Mei y te he dicho miles de veces que me llamo Sabine, deja de recortar mi nombre, no me gusta.

-Pues tampoco me gusta tu nombre, es demasiado europeo y no te pega con esas ropas.

-Es el nombre que mis padres me pusieron por...

-Sí, sí lo sé. Para cuando al fin se mudaran a otro país.- contestó de mala gana. Sabine suspiró.

-Exacto, y el próximo mes ya nos iremos.- dijo con pesar. Sus padres eran dos cocineros que siempre habían soñado expandir su conocimiento en la cocina, su padre de joven se hizo amigo de un parisino de nombre Jean Paul. Jean Paul vivió en aquella provincia unos meses pero fueron suficientes para crear una gran amistad debido a un incidente en que su padre le salvó la vida, su amistad fue tan fuerte que dejó que compartieron el mismo sueño de poder estar juntos en Paris. Y meses atrás el amigo de su padre le había dado la noticia que su amigo le había conseguido visa y un lugar donde podrían vivir y abrir un local, sus padres locos de felicidad aceptaron. Por eso su nombre era diferente al de otros, gracias a ese sueño de ir a Francia.

-Eso lo sé. No paras de decirlo.- dijo con cierto fastidio y Sabine frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué estás molesta otra vez?- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia lo que reconoció como el bosque de bambúes. Desde hacía meses su amiga Mei se había mostrado tosca con ella, al principio pensó que estaba triste por su partida pero al pasar el tiempo Sabine ya no sabía qué decir. Mei a diferencia suya gustaba todo lo que no tuviese que ver con China, su sueño era irse y vivir como los europeos pero sus padres era del tipo tradicional y eso en sus palabras reducía mucho sus posibilidades de salir de allí. Hace días se habían peleado por el mismo tema no volviéndose a hablar desde entonces, y ahora Sabine estaba allí porque su amiga le dijo que quería arreglar las cosas, no quería irse y perder una amistad de tantos años. Al llegar a la entrada del bosque de bambúes sintió un escalofrío, el lugar tenia algunos árboles y helechos rodeados de varas de bambú, el sitio casi era un laberinto en el que algunos se perdían si no tenían cuidado, el lugar era muy engañoso.

-Hemos llegado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Mei se giró y de su pantalón sacó unas pinzas de color negro con grabados de flores blancas, Sabine abrió grande los ojos.- ¿Qué haces con esos? ¡Los estuve buscando por días!

-¿De veras?

-Entrégamelos ahora mismo, son un regalo de mi madre.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no te los voy a dar. Si los quieres me tendrás que atrapar primero.- dijo para salir corriendo dentro del bosque perdiéndose su silueta en la oscuridad de este.

-¡Mei!- gritó molesta y siguió a la chica. Sabine buscó a Mei intentando escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas en el bosque, giró, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecho, pero se dio cuenta tarde que ya no escuchaba las pisadas de Mei y Sabine estaba en medio del bosque.

-¿Mei? ¡Mei sal ya!- no hubo respuesta y aquello comenzó a atemorizarla.- ¿Mei?- retrocedió intentando encontrar el camino de regreso pero al hacerlo sintió algo frio rozar su cabeza y al alzar la mirada ahoga un grito al ver a una mujer colgada de largos cabellos negros que la veía fijamente. Se quedó viendo a la mujer incapaz de gritar o de siquiera hacer algún sonido. Vio como la cabeza de la mujer se movió y le sonrió mostrando unos dientes negros como perlas oscuras. La mujer se zafó de la cuerda con una lentitud casi dolorosa y después cayó al suelo de pie sin apartar la vista de Sabine.

-¿Tú eres quien me dijeron me reemplazaría?- su voz era grave y ahogada, como si todavía tuviese la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, Sabine retrocedió pero tropezó cayendo sobre su trasero.

-¿R-Reemplazarte?- la mujer dio un paso al frente y Sabine se levantó. De repente las historias que le contaban sus abuelos y tíos, historias sobre los Kueis aparecieron a su mente, espectros que buscaban a personas de mente y alma débil para que ocuparan su lugar y la única forma de vencerles era no demostrar miedo, tomó aire y frunció el ceño con los puños a los costados.- Yo no vengo a reemplazarte. ¿Quién te dijo eso?- la mujer de repente parecía desconcertada por la actitud de la chica.

-Una joven, lo gritó al bosque y yo acepté su palabra, dijo que esta noche iba a traer a quien ocupase mi lugar.- Sabine sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, había rumores y leyendas de un kuei en el bosque de bambúes pero que su amiga la hubiese prácticamente ofrecido a ese ser le dolía de sobremanera.

-Pues yo no lo haré. Y si intentas algo te las veras conmigo.- dio un paso al frente amenazante y la kuei retrocedió, al ver que Sabine no le tenía miedo gritó furiosa.

-¡Me han engañado! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil veces maldita!- miro a Sabine con gran odio.- ¡Largo de aquí mortal! Tú no puedes ofrecerme mi libertad. ¡FUERA!- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y corrió, concentrándose en la idea de salir de allí y no del temor que la kuei podía generar en ella. En poco estaba afuera del lugar y sintió que podía volver a respirar. Iba a caminar de regreso cuando su pie pisa algo, aun en la oscuridad y con la poca visibilidad que le daba la luna reconoció que eran sus pinzas, rotas y astilladas, ella no las había roto al pisarlas, era seguro que Mei las hubiese roto antes de hacer la carrera y se entristeció de solo pensarlo, Sabine supo que su amistad estaba por completo rota y le dieron ganas de llorar ante lo que había pasado dentro del bosque. Y en ese momento un grito desgarrador rompe la tranquilidad de la noche…

-¿Y luego qué paso?- preguntó Marinette muy interesada.

-Salí de allí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Wow mamá, eres muy valiente.

-El valor no se trata de tener no tener miedo, sino de hacer frente a las cosas. Y ya es tarde, mañana tienes escuela, a dormir.

-Buenas noches mamá. Dale a papá por mí el beso de buenas noches.

-Lo hare. Ahora a descansar.- Marinette subió a su habitación, Sabine se quedó un momento esperando a su esposo que sorpresivamente llegó y la abrazó para besarla.

-¿No deberías ir a la cama?

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Que tienes mi bella flor de loto?- Sabine suspiró.

-Le conté a Marinette la historia del kuei.

-¿Se la contaste toda?

-No. Omití el final. No quería que tuviese pesadillas esta noche.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir. Debes estar exhausta.

-Como tú cariño. Adelántate que voy a dejar mi taza.- su esposo se adelantó no sin antes darle un dulce beso. Sabine vio el fondo de su taza vacía, recordando cuando la gente se juntó al otro día para buscar a Mei, un hombre encontró un zapato en el camino y cerca un rastro de sangre que siguieron todos hasta el mismo lugar donde Sabine había enfrentado a la kuei anoche, y allí, en la rama más gruesa del árbol, estaba el cuerpo de Mei colgando con una expresión de total terror que heló la sangre a los presentes. Mei, envidiosa por verla cumplir su sueño, buscaba que Sabine se quedase para siempre en ese lugar, pero al final fue Mei quien conllevó a su peor pesadilla, ya que ese grito que Sabine escuchó antes de huir era de Mei rogando por su vida, y se preguntaba a veces si ella seguiría allí, ya que el objetivo de los kuei era buscar quien los reemplazara en aquella pena, siendo Mei… quien ahora estaba esperando a alguien más a que la reemplace.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Y bueno a todos estamos a días de ver los primeros capítulos! X3 Nada de tomatazos! Dejen review! Y nos leemos en la siguiente… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	11. Cámara del más allá

**Hola a todos! Agradezco mucho los reviews y el poquito miedo que provoco en ustedes XD Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo a esta loca escritora y bien, aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y que estoy saltando de felicidad por los capítulos que están tan cerca… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 11

Cámara del más allá.

Los mercadillos de Paris siempre tenían cosas interesantes, normalmente a Alya le interesaría más ir a las tiendas o comprar en internet, pero gracias a que una compañera les invitó a ir un día a Marinette y a ella terminó prendada de estos. Se había conseguido un juego de té para sus hermanitas, un auténtico colmillo de tiburón para su padre y un viejo libro de cocina para su madre; obviamente ella también compraba cosas para ella y un día al invitar a Nino, este no pudo quitar sus manos de una colección de casetes y discos de vinilo de artistas de diferentes partes del mundo. Y ese día Alya veía interesada un espejo de pared cuando Nino se puso a su lado escondiendo algo tras su espalda.

-¿Adivina que te ha traído tu muy bondadoso novio?

-Mmm, si no es una crepa de chocolate con mucha crema batida entonces...- pero Nino mostró su regalo sin dejar terminarla de hablar y Alya abrió grande los ojos poniendo sus manos en su boca escondiendo en vano su sonrisa ante la antigua cámara de fotos.- Oh Nino, es... es...

-El hombre que me la vendió dijo que el botón está algo duro y puedes comprar la película en estudios de...- Alya se lanzó a sus labios besándole ahora siendo ella quien no le dejó terminar de hablar.- Wow...

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-Me alegra que te gustara, la vi y pensé en ti.

-Oh Nino. Solo por eso te invito unas galletas con Marinette.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero. Oye, de camino podemos comprar un rollo para que estrenes tu cámara.

-Excelente idea. Ya quiero probar a este bebé.- y así fue, Alya compró un rollo de película y al llegar a la panadería encontraron a Marinette acomodando en un estante una caja de macarrones y tomando otra caja, al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta Marinette volteó y sonríe saludando a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Marinette.- saludó de vuelta Nino y Marinette después de cobrar al cliente en turno su atención se centró en sus amigos.

-¿Desean ordenar algo en especial?

-Una galletas de chocolate y unas cuantas pastas de manzana.- dijo Alya con la cámara en manos para que su amiga lo notase.

-Entendido. Y linda cámara Alya.

-Gracias, Nino me la regaló hoy. ¿Te gustaría una foto Marinette?

-Claro.- dijo sonriendo con unas pequeñas pinzas en mano al estar tomando las pastas de manzana. No hubo flash, solo el típico click de la cámara.

-Listo, cuando la revele te la daré.

-Claro, y aquí tienen. Que tengan buen día chicos.- les deseó Marinette contenta por su amiga.

-Nos vemos mañana Marinette.-se despidió Nino y al salir Alya le toma una foto.- Pareces una niña con juguete nuevo.

-No me puedes culpar. Y mañana voy a llevarla a clases, ya quiero ver las caras de todos.

-Solo ten cuidado que Chloe no le haga nada.

-Primero le arrancaría la cola de caballo.- Nino se rió, ya casi podía imaginarse la escena.

Al otro día las clases todavía no comenzaban y Alya ya había hecho una fotografía a Rose y Juleka, otra a Alyx, una a Kim y Max, una a Nathaniel mientras dibujaba y otra a Mylene e Ivan. A todos les había prometido entregarles las fotos apenas las revelara.

-Hola chicos buenos días.- saludó Adrien a sus amigos y Marinette de inmediato se puso tiesa en su asiento.

-Que hay viejo, ¿quieres tomarte una fotografía? Alya está estrenando su nueva cámara.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Alya y tomó a Marinette arrastrándola a lado de Adrien.- Y con Marinette.

-Claro.- contestó un sonriente Adrien.- Ya que lo pienso no tengo una fotografía con Marinette.- dijo ahora con cierta pena.

-¡Pues vamos a arreglar eso!- dijo Alya guiñando un ojo a Marinette.- Muy bien, los dos así. Marinette sonríe.- la pobre franco-china estaba tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan feliz, sonrió como pudo.- Listo y...

-¡Adrien!- Chloe llegó justo a tiempo para empujar a Marinette siendo ella quien abrazaba por el cuello al rubio mientras Sabrina se quedaba detrás de la escena.

-¡Chloe!- quiso gritarle us verdades pero prefirió auxiliar a su amiga que casi se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa.- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estaba hace un momento.- contestó con clara amargura a ver a Chloe casi encima de Adrien mientras el pobre modelo no sabía por dónde escaparse. La maestra llegó en poco, Marinette suspiró decaída por la foto perdida y Alya había intentado animarla. Las clases fueron de lo más normal y al salir de la escuela Alya fue a revelar las fotos con Nino, siendo que las revelarían en una hora ambos pasaron el tiempo juntos hasta que llegó el momento.

-¡Voila! Aquí están las primeras fotografías.- dijo presumiendo el sobre en mano.

-¿Usaste todo el rollo?

-Era un rollo pequeño, y fotografié a mis padres y hermanas también. Y ahora...- sacó las fotos del sobre lentamente.- ¡Ta-da!- Nino se pegó a ver las fotografías y al igual que Alya su sonrisa desapareció.

-Que rayos...- se veía una Marinette tomar las pastas de manzana pero no estaba sonriendo y todo era diferente, la panadería parecía haber pasado por un incendio y Marinette parecía sufrir mientras la mitad de su cuerpo tenía quemaduras.

-Nino...- Alya se llevó la mano a la boca al ver las demás fotos. La foto de Nino se mostraba oscura, como si una sombra cubriera la mayor parte de la foto apenas viéndose su gorra y parte de la silueta. Sus padres y hermanas parecían cadáveres ambulantes, pálidos y con una capa blanca sobre sus ojos; Juleka y Rose tenían múltiples cortadas en sus rostros y brazos, Max y Kim parecían haber sido momificados, Alyx también parecía una especie de zombie así como Mylene e Ivan que sus caras parecían cocidas como muñecos de trapo, Nathaniel parecía que no tenía rostro, un manchón de sangre caer reemplazaba donde debía estar su cara; y la foto donde salía Adrien con Chloe y Sabrina era también grotesca, el rubio salía con los ojos negros, la boca de Chloe llena de sangre sin distinguirse bien su barbilla como si no tuviese quijada y Sabrina en el fondo parecía una figura amorfa de carne cruda. Alya casi tira las fotos y Nino vio a Alya confundido y a la vez con ciertas nauseas.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una clase de broma?- el moreno dirigió su vista hacia la tienda furioso.- Espera aquí que voy a hablar con ese tipo.

-¡Nino! ¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es imposible que el de las fotos las haya modificado, no se le puede hacer photoshop a un rollo de película.

-E-Entonces...

-Debe ser la cámara.- dijo Alya casi arrastrando las palabras con la cámara en mano. Nino se quitó la gorra un momento para revolverse el cabello y volvérsela a poner.

-Alya, creo que deberíamos tirar...

-¿Donde la compraste?

-Alya...

-Nino, ¿dónde compraste la cámara?

-En un puesto del mercado pero ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Tengo en mis manos una posible prueba de algo sobrenatural!

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Es que no le tienes miedo a esa cosa o a... esto?- dijo señalando las horripilantes fotos.

-Claro que sí, debería ser tonta si no. Pero si lo vemos en otra perspectiva son solo imágenes que parecen sacadas de una película de terror. No me van saltar encima.

-Quien sabe.

-Anda Nino, no seas cobarde.- dijo empujándole impaciente.

-¡Eh! ¡Que puedo caminar!- fue difícil dar con el mismo puesto ya que ya no estaba el viejo que le había atendido sino un varón que parecía una copia de John Lennon de tal vez pasados los treinta años. El hombre inspeccionó la cámara.

-Mmmm, no la recuerdo. Pero tengo un registro de las cosas que nos llegan y de donde las sacamos. ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Alya se inventó una excusa.

-Es que encontramos un rollo dentro y queremos dárselos a los dueños.

-S-Sí, son fotos de bebes y vacaciones familiares.- afirmó Nino y el sujeto sonrió.

-Bueno pues veamos...- de su celular buscó el registro hasta que se detiene.- Bingo, están de suerte, cámara antigua negra de rollo de película, nos la dio un tal Maurice Kratz, les puedo pasar su dirección, está un poco lejos.- Alya sonrió emocionada.

-No se preocupe, ya nos arreglaremos.- dijo ignorando la cara de mortificación de su novio.

Al llegar a su destino vieron una bonita casa de dos pisos con un jardín delantero donde un niño pequeño de cabello negro jugaba con sus coches de juguete a la vista de su padre que estaba sentado con un refresco en mano. No tardó en fijar su vista en ambos morenos pero su atención fue dirigida a la cámara que tenía la chica. Se levantó de su cómoda silla y su hijo al verle a él y a los extraños se puso detrás de su padre abrazando su pierna.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, ¿señor Maurice Kratz? Me llamo Alya Cesaire y vine porque compre esta cámara en un bazar hace días y las fotos...

-¿Son diferentes?

-Bueno, defina diferente.- dijo Nino y el hombre entrecerró los ojos un momento, acarició la cabeza del niño que le miró curioso.

-Ve con mamá a que te dé la merienda.- el niño asintió no sin darle a ambos morenos una mirada llena de desconfianza para después entrar en la casa. El hombre se apoyó en la reja con una expresión seria.- Si quieren un consejo sabio desháganse de esa cámara. Eso si desean mantener su cordura.- Nino miró a Alya que no tardó en preguntar.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Obviamente ya han visto lo que esa cámara hace.- Nino asiente.

-Sin duda.

-¿Y por qué las fotografías son así?- preguntó Alya y el varón suspira.

-Por mi padre.- del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.- Trabajaba como forense en escenas del crimen. Tomaba montones de fotos siempre de crímenes de todo tipo, algunos más grotescos que otros. Y un día, mientras nos fotografiaba a todos, se dio cuenta de las horribles fotos.- le dio una buena calada al cigarro.- Se hizo algo paranoico. No dejaba que nadie tomara su cámara y después me di cuenta del porqué. Por eso te sugiero, antes de que pase algo que tires la cámara. Quien sabe qué cosa es lo que en realidad tiene pero yo siempre creí que en una de las tantas escenas del crimen a las que fue mi padre lo atrapó de alguna forma.

-¿Qué atrapó?- preguntó Alya y el hombre dio otra larga calada antes de dejar el humo ir lentamente.

-A la muerte.- Nino tragó duro y Alya miró al hombre y a la cámara un par de veces.

-¿Podría hablar con su padre? Me gustaría preguntarle más cosas acerca de la cámara.

-Eso será imposible.- contestó para luego señalar la cámara con el cigarro.- Se suicidó hace como veinte años, se tomó una última fotografía al momento de volarse la cabeza con su arma. La última foto que tomó fue de su propia muerte junto a algo que nunca se supo qué o quién era. Así que sigan mi consejo, tírenla y háganla trizas…- dijo antes de darles la espalda y entrar a su casa.

Una hora después Nino estaba más que impactado por toda la historia, estaba con Alya sentado en una de las bancas a un lado del Sena y vio que su novia no quitaba la vista de la cámara.

-Y bien... ¿cómo quieres deshacerte de ella?

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos Alya, hay que deshacernos de eso. Voto por que la botemos a la basura y asunto arreglado.- dijo intentando sonreír pero apenas y salía una mueca.

-No me voy a deshacer de esto.- la expresión de Nino fue de sorpresa total.

-¡¿Por qué?!- no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchase más aguda de lo normal.

-Porque tengo en manos un objeto único en su clase. ¿No lo ves? ¡Es espeluznatemente genial!

-Ya suenas un poco como Juleka. ¿Pero es que no vas a hacer caso de las advertencias?

-Nino, son solo fotos y lamento mucho lo que le pasó al padre del señor Kratz pero si te pones a pensar son solo imágenes. Nada que ver a como si fueras a una exposición de arte del horror.

-Pero...- el celular de Alya suena por un mensaje y se levanta como un resorte del asiento.

-Dejemos esta charla para otro día. Surgió algo y debo ir a cuidar a mis hermanitas.

-Pero Alya...

-Nos vemos galán.- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo, Nino parece querer gritar algo por la impotencia pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y frustrado tira su gorra al suelo.

Esa noche Alya estaba agotada, después de un largo día solo quería sentir su cabeza sobre la almohada. Puso su cámara en su escritorio y sonrió.

-Ya veré que hago contigo después. Tal vez un buen susto a Chloe y Lila sería bueno.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida por la idea y en poco apagó las luces para sumirse en un largo y agradable sueño. Cuando despertó se estiró gustosa de haber tenido un sueño tranquilo. Quiso revisar si había comentarios nuevos en su Ladyblog cuando nota una mancha rojiza en brazo.-Pero qué... ¿qué es esto?- se vio el brazo y parte del pijama, todo estaba cubierto de sangre a excepción del short, se quitó la prenda rápidamente buscando heridas, nada, entonces lo primero que hizo fue ponerse otra con rapidez y salir a ver a su familia, sentía el corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho como si fuese a salir de ella y al llegar al comedor su madre al verla le sonrió.

-Buenos días Alya, el desayuno está casi listo.- Alya vio a su madre alternando a su padre que bebía un café y a sus todavía adormiladas hermanitas y sintió un gran y pleno alivio.

-Ho-Hola mamá... yo... enseguida vuelvo debo hacer algo en mi cuarto.- Alya corrió hacia su cuarto. Ignoró un momento la camiseta manchada y tomó con rabia la cámara.- Maldita cosa...- iba a tirarla a su cesto pero se detuvo, la etiqueta del rollo decía que se había agotado cuando ayer al ir por los revelados había comprado uno nuevo. ¿Qué había tomado?

Nino había recibido una llamada de Alya, la morena había faltado a clases y en el receso le pidió a Nino que la buscara después de clases pero él no lo quiso así y salió a su encuentro. La encontró en la misma banca donde habían estado ayer junto al Sena, se notaba que le faltaba esa chispa que tanto se le caracterizaba y al acercarse vio sus ojos rojos por lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

-Alya, ¿qué pasa?- se hincó frente a ella y Alya le extendió un paquete de fotos.

-Míralas...- Nino tomó las fotos dudando en verlas o no, pero igual lo hizo para entender qué ocurría, y a cada fotografía iba palideciendo cada vez más. En la primera se mostraba la esquina de un cuarto, en la siguiente a Alya durmiendo en su cama tener idea de lo que pasaba, un par de fotos después una gran figura negra estaba a lado de la cama, como un hombre con una gabardina y sombrero; la figura caminó hacia la cámara, después la siguiente foto fue de Alya, completamente dormida desde un ángulo alto como si la persona hubiese estado casi encima de ella cuando la tomó, así fueron otras fotos hasta que mostraron un pasillo lleno de puertas y fotos de las habitaciones, sala, comedor, baño pero también de sus padres dormidos y sus hermanitas para finalizar con una foto de Alya apenas despertando esa mañana con una camiseta llena de un líquido rojo y oscuro que imaginó lo que era. De inmediato tomó a Alya de los hombros.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No tienes nada?- preguntó muerto de la preocupación y Alya asintió.

-Estoy bien. No me pasó nada, ni a mí ni a mi familia.- la morena arrugó el entrecejo molesta y angustiada.- Tenias razón, no debí quedarme con esta cosa. No sabes lo aterrada que estaba esta mañana... casi creí que mi familia...- aguantaba de forma titánica las ganas de llorar, ella no era una llorona o una chica sensible, pero todo eso le hacía querer llorar mares hasta no poder más. Nino quiso abrazarla, consolar a su novia pero al topar su mirada con la cámara sintió una rabia que se creyó incapaz de sentir y tomó la cámara para sorpresa de Alya.

-¡Sayonara cacharro!- lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al rio Sena donde Alya le miró sorprendida y luego Nino se sentó a su lado y su brazo envolvió a Alya para pegarla a él.- Nadie hace llorar a mi chica.- Alya sonrió y se abrazó a él, más tranquila y mirando de reojo hacia el río. Unas cosas eran mejor no saberlas o tenerlas, era lo mejor, solo rogando que esa cámara se perdiese en el fondo del rio y nunca más fuese encontrada junto con ese ser de negro que no supo decir si de verdad era la muerte o no.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! ¿Quién será el siguiente en ser asustado? ¿Algún personaje en especial? Bueno, eso lo veremos después. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	12. El otro niño

**Hola a todos! Gracias a sus reviews, espero que sigan con las historias hasta el último día que será el 2 de noviembre, oh cielos estoy tan nerviosa, a unas horas de que salgan los capítulos nuevos… bueno, sin más que decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y espero que esta segunda temporada no decepcione… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 12

El otro niño.

Ese día estaba pronosticada una fuerte lluvia con relámpagos y posibles vientos fuertes, el cielo encapotado le hace ver que era verdad. La señora Chamack suspiró al acelerar el paso y al fin llegar a su destino donde su vieja amiga le sonríe apenas verla.

-Nadja, que sorpresa verte temprano. Pensamos que vendrías en una hora.

-Lo siento Sabine pero quise venir antes por la lluvia que pronosticaron.

-Ya veo. Marinette llevó a Manon al parque pero no han de tardar.

-¡Mamá!- y como si las hubiese llamado entraban Marinette y Manon a la panadería, Manon corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-Hola cariño, ¿te divertiste con Marinette?

-Sí, mamá y hoy me hice de un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?

-Se llama Stefan. Lo encontré en el parque y le dije que podía jugar conmigo.- la señora Chamack miró a Marinette, como toda madre le preocupaba con quien se relacionaba su hija pero al ver a la joven reír esta le susurró unas palabras que la tranquilizaron.

-Un amigo imaginario.- la señora Chamck sonríe y mira a su hija.

-Oh, pues me alegro mucho. Pero ya debemos irnos a casa.

-¿Stefan puede venir? No tiene donde ir.- solo sonríe mas ante la inocencia de su hija, era tan adorable.

-Claro que sí. Puede venir con nosotras pero a la cama a las nueve.- voltea a ver a Sabine y a su hija.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Manon.

-No te preocupes, siempre es un placer.- responde Sabine y ambas amigas sonrieron.

-Despídete Manon.

-Adiós señora Dupain, adiós Marinette.

-Nos vemos, Manon.- se despidió Marinette al verlas partir. No tardaron en llegar a su hogar y en poco la lluvia cayó. Fue entretenido ver como Manon le mostraba la casa a su amigo imaginario y aprovechó a hacer la cena, no por estar cansada privaría a su hija de una rica comida casera.

-A cenar Manon.- Manon se sentó pero miro con el ceño fruncido su plato de sopa y carne.

-Mamá, falta el plato de Stefan.

-Oh que descuidada.- dijo aguantando la risa y sirvió otro plato siguiéndole la corriente.

-Stefan dice gracias.

-De nada Stefan y espero te guste.- encendió el televisor para ver uno de esos programas de concursos que había a esas horas respondiendo algunas trivias para escuchar a Manon terminar.

-Gracias por la comida.- volteó a ver el plato de su hija y cuán grande fue su sorpresa de ver ambos platos vacíos.

-¡Manon! No debes comer tanto. Te va a dar una indigestión.

-Pero comí lo que me pusiste.

-¿Y el otro plato?

-Ese fue Stefan.- rodó los ojos, bien por esa vez podría dejarlo estar.

-Muy bien. Hora de darse un baño, ponerte el pijama y lavarte los dientes jovencita.- Manon hizo un mohín que encuentra adorable, aquello ya era rutina, le preparó el baño, su pijama y al fin le ayudo a vestirse y a peinarla, cuando Manon estaba lista era su turno de darse un relajante baño. Rato después salió envuelta en una bata esponjosa rosa con una toalla en la cabeza cuando escuchó a su hija reír y hablar en voz tan queda que no podía escuchar qué decía con claridad. Se acercó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Manon, ¿con quién hablas?

-Jugaba con Stefan mamá.

-Bueno, basta de juegos que es hora de dormir.

-Pero no tengo sueño.- dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Los niños deben irse a dormir temprano. Te leeré un cuento, ¿qué tal la bella y la bestia?

-Sí, es mi favorita

-Muy bien a la cama.- esperó hasta que Manon se acostase para arroparla.- Érase una vez...- no llegó ni a la mitad del cuento cuando Manon se quedó dormida, la arropó y dejó su habitación dejando solo una luz de noche en forma de elefante encendida. Al llegar a su cuarto se puso un pijama largo sin mangas, tomó un libro y preparó una copa de vino para relajarse en su lectura, ya pasadas las once apagó las luces lista para dormir. Pasaron un par de horas, la lluvia había arreciado de tal forma que parecía que una manguera a presión golpeaba las ventanas. Se despertó cuando una manita fría tocó su hombro, apenas y abrió los ojos, todo estaba demasiado oscuro.- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- graznó por el efecto de haber bebido vino antes de dormir.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- fue un susurro pero logró entenderlo bien.

-Claro que sí.- se hizo a un lado y cuando se acostó le arropó.- ¿Necesitas algo corazón?

-Nada. Gracias.- ella sonrió y le abrazó sintiendo su cuerpecito frio.

-De nada. Tapate bien para entrar en calor.- en poco se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que horas después siente una cálida manita mover su hombro mientras abrazaba aun a su hija.

-Mami. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Manon? Pero te dije que sí.- dijo demasiado somnolienta y cansada para procesar la información.

-Nop. Se lo dijiste a Stephan, a mí no.

-¿Qué?- y lo siente, algo moverse a lado suyo, todo rastro de sueño y cansancio se desvanece al instante y al voltear... No había nadie.- rápidamente encendió la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche.

-Stephan dijo que estuvo muy feliz de estar con nosotras pero ya se fue. ¿Puedo volver a invitarlo?- esta vez no responde, atrae a su hija para abrazarla con fuerza, acunándola sobre sus rodillas, demasiado asustada para responder o siquiera por el momento pensar acerca del amigo "imaginario" de su hija.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos! Quién será el siguiente en ser asustado? Y atentos a la segunda temporada, nada de tomatazos, dejen review y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	13. Cine nocturno

**Hola a todos! Seguimos fieles a este mes tan espeluznante. El día 2 de Noviembre será el último capítulo así que espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y gracias a todos por sus reviews y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 13.

Cine nocturno.

Kim amaba ir al cine, ver películas eran su segunda pasión además de los deportes, y el tener el cine a tres calles de su casa ayudaba demasiado. Sus padres le daban permiso de ir a las funciones nocturnas que terminaban hasta la media noche solo los fines de semana. Kim le encantaban las películas de acción, la mayoría extranjeras viendo las explosiones y las increíbles escenas de acción y pelea. Max le había dicho que sería lo mismo descargar la película por internet pero no, a Kim le gustaba la enorme pantalla, comer palomitas o cualquier chuchería de la fuente de sodas para pasar el rato y el sonido que abarcaba cada esquina de la sala. Además era extraño ver a más de un puñado de personas que como él iba al cine a esas horas, todas desperdigadas en toda la sala, a veces Kim tenía una fila para él solo. Y esa noche no era la excepción. Ver a uno de sus actores favoritos pelear contra los villanos lo tenían al filo de la butaca, le dio una mordida a su salchicha sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla disfrutando de la película, pero de repente empezó a sentirse incomodo, pero no era por el asiento o que la salchicha tuviese mal sabor, sino que tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Se rascó tras la nuca para intentar evaporar esa extraña sensación mirando detrás de él pero no había nadie, no es hasta que vio hacia arriba a la izquierda que sintió un escalofrío. En los asientos de la esquina estaba la figura de lo que creía debía ser un hombre enfundado en una chaqueta holgada y con uno de esos sombreros caídos de los cuales nunca se aprendía su nombre pero eran usados en la playa o en excursiones; entonces notó desde esa distancia como el extraño se giraba un poco más y le sonreía grandemente. Kim apenas y se volteó cohibido a seguir viendo la película y minutos después se olvidó de la presencia del extraño. Al terminar la película, Kim como otros ya se levantaban de su asiento cuando vio al extraño a tres filas atrás de él levantarse e irse, aquello lo dejó congelado en su sitio, ¿no estaba en la otra esquina de la sala? Y antes de que la sala entera se iluminase el extraño ya se había ido.

-No me parece tan raro.- le dijo Max al otro día mientras caminaban hacia una cafetería.

-Pero fue muy raro. Te lo juro, fue espeluznante y con ese gorro no le pude ver toda la cara.

-Bueno Kim, tal vez era un cinéfilo, ya sabes, un adicto al cine, que quería entablar conversación con otro que disfruta de las películas como él.

-¡Eso no! Un cine es para ver películas, no para charlar.

-Bueno algunos lo ven como una forma de conocer gente que comparte sus gustos, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, una naranjada por favor.- pidió Max apenas llegaron al mostrador de la cafetería.

-Yo una soda. Pero te lo digo, fue incómodo y raro.

-Entonces la próxima vez ubícate en un lugar donde haya más gente reunida, eso reduciría las posibilidades de que se te acercara.

-Buena idea, así lo hare.

-Y... ¿cuándo invitaras a Alyx?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Max se te zafó un tornillo? ¿Por qué debería invitar a Alix? Si invitara a alguien sería a Chloe.

-Simple curiosidad.- dijo subiendo los hombros aguantando la risa de ver a su amigo así por su eterno rival.

Una nueva semana de clases inicia junto con un examen de física que a duras penas y aprueba, no como Alyx que tendría asesorías para aprobar el siguiente examen, la vida era tan dulce. Y llegado el fin de semana era hora de ver una buena película. Se compró un chocolate y entró a la sala, iba a sentarse donde había un montón de butacas solas pero recordó el consejo de Max y se sentó dónde estaba un grupo de chicos sentados, se sentó lo más cerca de ellos. Al avanzar la película Kim giró para buscar al extraño de la otra vez y al no verlo se cambió de lugar, prefería otro lugar donde el fantástico sonido y la imagen le dieran por completo la sensación de estar en la película. Al fin termina y al levantarse y girar suelta una exclamación al ver detrás suyo al mismo hombre pero con la cabeza agachada apenas pudiendo ver su barbilla, tragó duro y Kim salió de la sala antes que cualquiera de los presentes.

Max había cambiado su expresión, ahora parecía más serio que la otra vez que habían hablado de lo mismo.

-Y dices que no estaba al principio de la película.

-No, ni en la mitad. Maldición, me di un susto de muerte.

-¿Y has notado si alguien te sigue a casa?- la cara de Kim lo decía todo.

-Mierda no lo sé. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías dejar de ir por un tiempo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi pasión!

-Lo sé pero pienso en tu seguridad. No quiero que algo te pase y enterarme que mi mejor amigo fue raptado o lastimado por algún chalado en la noche.- Kim cierra la boca al querer replicar, tenía razón, no sabía quién era aquel sujeto ni sus intenciones pero definitivamente no quería volver a topárselo.

-Bien, no iré esta semana.- dice con desanimo al saber que su gran placer peliculero tendría que ser pospuesto.

Pasaron dos semanas sin ir al cine, por supuesto que habían sido semanas productivas pero necesitaba sus dosis de películas, Max le había dicho que descargara la película en una página que encontró pero Kim echaba de menos el ambiente. Y llegado el viernes fue una sorpresa que sus padres le instaran a salir para que se divirtiera y despejara de una dura semana de pruebas. Y sin dudarlo aceptó. Se compró unas palomitas chicas y un refresco mediano, se sentó entre un montón de gente donde la persona más cercana estaba a tres asientos a lado suyo y al no haber moros en la costa disfrutó de la película sintiéndose relajado y protegido. La película era excelente, adoraba el momento en que el héroe golpeaba a los villanos con movimientos de artes marciales. Todo iba bien, en el asiento de enfrente se sentó una mujer que había llegado tarde a la función y un hombre se sentó justo a su lado. Nada ni nadie interrumpió su película, incluso agradecía que el sujeto a su lado estuviese tan callado. Cuando al fin la película terminó Kim satisfecho se dispuso a levantarse al momento en que la pantalla iba a mostrar los créditos cuando una fuerte mano apresó su brazo sobre el respaldo. Todo color desapareció del rostro de Kim cuando vio que quien se había sentado a su lado en toda la película era el extraño que quería evitar, con la cabeza agachada y el sombrero tapando sus ojos. Kim no podía hablar, la voz no le salía de la garganta y menos al verlo sonreír de forma tan amplia que podía ver sus molares con claridad.

-Ha sido una buena película, ¿verdad?- habló con voz grave, Kim intentó librarse sin ver que el tipo alzaba la cabeza para verle. Y cuando Kim vio su rostro quería llorar. Dos cuencas vacías era lo que estaba en lugar de sus ojos.- Fue una buena película...- y sin poder más, Kim se desmayó.

Fue encontrado por uno de los empleados del cine, se había desmayado. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un mal sueño hasta que vio las marcas de dedos de su brazo. Estaba de más decir que hasta estos días no volvió al cine nocturno, incluso cuando acompañaba a Max a ver una película en horario diurno se veía claramente incómodo. Tuvo pesadillas por semanas con ese monstruo terminando con no ir más al cine, tal como Max le había dicho adoptó estar en su casa con todas las comodidades posibles y más que nada seguridad. Aunque raro y caprichoso puede ser la vida, cuando Max le preguntó a Alyx si quería ir al cine con algunos compañeros, ya que Kim se negó, ella arrugó un poco la nariz.

-No me gusta ir al cine, lo detesto.- Kim al escucharla no alejó su mirada de ella, tuvo que admitir que, solo tal vez, podría estar algo interesado en la pequeña chica pelirrosa.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leerme. Y espero que sigan gustando de mis historias XD, Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y ¿quién será el siguiente en sufrir? Adivina adivinador, el siguiente protagonista será mujer. Y bueno sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	14. La habitación Royeaux

**Hola a todos! Me alegro tanto que les gusten las historias, espero que las que vienen les sigan gustando XD Esta historia está basada en una historia real. Por favor no traumaos, y aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por la serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 14

La habitación Royeaux.

Ese fin de semana su padre tenía una cita fuera de Paris, y Chloe no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder pasear por una hermosa ciudad marítima. Y para no estar sola mientras su padre estaba de negocios había invitado a Sabrina que aceptó encantada apenas tuvo permiso de su padre. Al llegar ese viernes en la noche al hotel Chloe y Sabrina quedaron encantadas por el estilo barroco del lugar en donde, a diferencia de su hotel, la madera era el principal elemento en la decoración. El hombre de recepción les dio una calurosa bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Royeaux señor Bourgeois, llevaremos su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones. Habitación 25 para usted y para las jóvenes la habitación...- se detuvo al ver la llave disponible con el número 24 y de repente sonrió nervioso.- Permítanme un momento por favor.- el hombre fue a hablar con uno de los de recepción, ambos parecían discutir en voz bajar hasta que el señor Bourgeois se muestra molesto por la espera.

-Disculpe, pero estamos cansados y queremos dormir. ¿Puede darnos la llave faltante?- ambos hombres se acercaron y quien les atendió se veía algo apenado.

-Una disculpa señor es que hemos cometido un error en el registro y esa habitación no está disponible para...

-Ocuparse de momento.- le interrumpió el otro encargado y rápidamente tomó la llave que estaba colgada para dársela al señor Bourgeois.- Pero nos encargaremos de revisar que esté en perfectas condiciones para que pueda ser ocupada enseguida.

-Pues espero sea rápido. Estamos muy cansados.

-Por supuesto señor. Enseguida.- ambos hombres volvieron a alejarse y Sabrina comenzó a tomar fotos del lugar sin percatarse lo cerca que estaba de los encargados.

-¿Estás loco? Sabes que no debes dar ese cuarto.

-No pasaran nada, se irán este domingo temprano, ¿qué puede pasar en dos noches?

-Mucho más de lo crees idiota.- gruñó molesto pero ambos detienen su charla cuando un botones se acerca y ambos van de regreso con los Bourgeois dejando a una confusa Sabrina.

-Ya todo está listo para su estadía señor Bourgeois, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

-Muchas gracias.- respondió con una sonrisa y fueron al ascensor donde Sabrina se sintió algo nerviosa ante la conversación de ambos encargados. Al llegar a su cuarto ambas chicas sonrieron, era una suite donde ambas parecían tener una habitación propia separadas solo por una puerta corrediza de madera, ambas parecían encantadas y más por la vista que tenían de la ciudad de noche.

-¡Es precioso Chloe!

-¿Verdad que sí? Yo diría que es perfecta. Papá dijo que no cenaría, vamos a pedir servicio a la habitación.- en eso Sabrina recuerda lo que escuchó hace un momento.

-Sabes Chloe, escuché a ambos de la recepción decir que este cuarto no debía estar disponible.- Chloe mira a Sabrina por sobre el menú.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé. Pero quien nos atendió primero estaba muy molesto.

-Tal vez la habitación estaba sucia y apenas la limpiaron, no le demos importancia. Mira esto, tienen tu favorito.- Sabrina bajó los hombros, Chloe tenía razón, se estaba inventando historias sola. Ya ambas preparadas para dormir cada una fueron a su respectiva habitación. Sabrina con un pijama pantalón de color lila bostezó al ir a la cama mientras que Chloe con un pijama tipo vestido blanco y largo se cepillaba el cabello.

-Buenas noches Chloe.

-Buenas noches, usa la crema que te sugerí antes de dormir, necesitamos cuidar nuestra piel para mañana que vamos de compras.

-Lo sé. Gracias.- Sabrina sonrió, muchos decían que no era cierto pero ella sabía que Chloe había cambiado un poquito, al menos con ella y le encantaba la nueva Chloe. Cuando las luces se apagaron ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Crujido, crujido, era el sonido que despertó a Chloe. La rubia frunció el sueño y estiró su mano a la cómoda a lado de la cama para tomar su celular y ver la hora, la 1:36 de la mañana, ella gruñó y se apoyó con los codos en la cama.

-¿Sabrina? ¿Se te olvidó ponerte tu paladar de nuevo?- pero no hubo respuesta, Chloe frunciendo el ceño se frotó los ojos y por un momento le pareció ver algo moverse en la oscuridad, aquello la despertó agudizando sus sentidos e intentando ver en la oscuridad, se encogió en la cama al escuchar de nuevo ese extraño crujido y con un rápido movimiento su mano fue a la lámpara de la cómoda e iluminó como pudo la habitación. Pero no había nada. Abrió la puerta entre ambas habitaciones y vio a Sabrina dormir tranquilamente. Sintiéndose una tonta Chloe suspiró y cerró la puerta.- Qué tonta, seguro fue mi imaginación.- fue a la cama más tranquila y apagando las luces intentó dormir ignorando de nuevo aquel ruido extraño de su habitación.

Al otro día mientras su padre trabajaba, ambas iban por las calles viendo cada tienda. Pasaron de las tiendas de ropa, a almorzar en una bonita cafetería, y después ver las joyas o complementos hechos en su mayoría de perlas. Al final estaban tan cansadas que regresaron al hotel después de mediodía.

-Habitación 24 por favor.- dijo Chloe a la chica en turno que apenas escuchó el número la típica sonrisa cordial que daba se borró de su rostro.

-Disculpe, ¿qué número?- Chloe rodó los ojos, detestaba repetir las cosas.

-Dije habitación 24, por favor.- la joven revisó algo en la computadora y palideció al ver el Ocupado en el registro de la habitación.

-C-Claro. Ya les doy su llave.- no pasó desapercibido para ambas chicas que algo estaba raro. La recepcionista les dio su llave y su sonrisa parecía una mueca forzada. Al ir ambas al ascensor Sabrina de inmediato habló en susurros.

-Te dije que algo raro había con ese cuarto.

-Pues vamos a averiguar qué es. No me gustan que me guarden secretos.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Lista Chat Noir?

-Siempre Ladybug.- ambas sonrieron comenzando el juego. Después de dejar las cosas ambas intentaron hablar con cada empleado con el que se topaban, pero cuando nombraban la dichosa habitación todos parecían querer salir huyendo o inventaban una excusa para no responder. Frustrada Chloe se sentó en su cama y Sabrina suspiró, habían pasado las últimas tres horas así.-Es imposible Chloe, nadie quiere hablar con nosotras.- Chloe se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo índice pensando.

-Debe haber una forma de que alguien hable con nosotras... ¡Lo tengo!- se levantó de la cama y sin más tomó la lámpara encima de la cómoda y la tiró haciéndola añicos.

-¡Chloe! ¿Qué haces?

-Ya verás.- tomó el teléfono y llamó a recepción.- Hola, disculpe pero una lámpara se cayó y se rompió, ¿podría enviar a alguien para limpiar y reemplazar la lámpara? Habitación 24 por favor...- colgó y Chloe sonrió.- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.- al poco más de cinco minutos una mucama entró y comenzó a recoger los restos de la lámpara pero Chloe la detuvo casi a media tarea.

-Le quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Qué tiene este cuarto que asusta a todos?- la mujer se tensó.

-No sé de lo que habla señorita.

-Oh, yo sé que sí. Queremos saber y no saldrá hasta que nos diga o aténgase a las consecuencias, mi padre es alcalde de Paris pero tiene contactos en otras partes.- la mucama observó en silencio a la rubia que no quitó su expresión altanera y al final suspiró.

-Por favor no digan que fui yo.- rogó a ambas.- Verán, hace poco más de un año una mujer con su hija se instalaron aquí, al parecer todo era normal, una mujer con su hijas de vacaciones, nada inusual, hasta que un par de días después nos enteramos que la policía buscaba a la mujer por secuestras a la niña que era su sobrina. Fue horrible, no supe los detalles de por qué la secuestró pero sí escuche que fue algo escabroso.- dijo llevando sus manos a sus ojos como si no quisiera ver alguna cosa desagradable.- Se originó un incendio, justo en este cuarto. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a la niña en brazos de esa mujer que estaba a punto de... inmolarse con ella, ambas llenas de gasolina. Lograron quitarle a la niña antes de una desgracia pero aquella mujer murió quemada vida… murió aquí.- aquello dejó descolocadas a ambas jóvenes.- Tiempo después cuando la habitación fue reconstruida los huéspedes se iban después de la primera noche diciendo que habían visto... algo. Historias de terror pero ninguno quiso desmentirlas al ver que decenas de clientes decían lo mismo. Y hasta los empleados del hotel al limpiar en la noche temían a lo que veían a veces y que concordaba con lo mismo que decían los huéspedes…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo... los mirada en la oscuridad.

Chloe y Sabrina se quedaron en el restaurant del hotel un tanto calladas, muy bien, debían admitir que la historia les provocó escalofríos, tanto así que en vez de pedir servicio al cuarto ahora estaban en el restaurante. El silencio incomodo en poco es roto por la rubia azotando la taza de té en su plato.

-¿Pero qué nos pasa? No vamos a creer en tonterías raras y tontos cuentos. Por favor ya somos grandecitas para eso.

-Pe-Pero lo que dijo de...

-¡Bobadas! Además mañana nos vamos y la noche anterior ¿escuchaste o viste algo raro?

-N-No.

-Allí está. Digo, admito que fue horrible pero hagamos esto, si tienes miedo podemos cambiarnos de habitación. ¿Te parece?

-¡Sí! Lo preferiría.- Chloe asintió, aunque la verdad nunca admitiría estar igual o más aterrada, ya con Sabrina siendo un manojo de nervios tenía más que suficiente. Y fue que al voltear vio a su padre entrar, con una sonrisa alzó su mano para llamar su atención.- ¡Papá!- le llamó endulzando su voz y el alcalde se sentó con las dos chicas.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo les ha ido?

-Pues bien. Compramos algunas cosas. Pero papá, quisiera preguntar, ¿Hay alguna forma de que nos podamos cambiar de habitación?

-Bueno pues ya que lo dices me quedé algo molesto cuando les dieron la habitación, sospecho que el cuarto tiene algo sino no se hubiesen puesto tan renuentes.

-¿Y?

-Quise solicitar su cambio pero me dicen que todo está ocupado. ¿Ha pasado algo con esa habitación?- Chloe lanzó un bufido.

-La verdad no pero...

-Bien. Recuerda Chloe, soy alcalde de Paris pero no de toda Francia. Pero si llega a pasar algo solo debes avisarme y hablaré con mi colega.

-Bien.- dijo a desgana, no tenía una justificación válida para cambiarse de cuarto, vio a Sabrina y suspiró.

Pronto la noche llegó, durante la cena se habían olvidado del cuarto entre risas y comentarios de la comida y Chloe a veces se mostraba molesta cuando a Sabrina iba pedir platos baratos a su opinión. Pero toda risa se esfumó cuando llegaron esa noche a su habitación. En un silencio incomodo ambas se pusieron sus pijamas pero Sabrina parecía renuente a ir a su cama.

-Ammm, Chloe, ¿te molesta si dejo la puerta abierta?

-¿Qué? No, para nada.

-¿Y la luz encendida?- Chloe rodó los ojos.

-No, Sabrina, no importa. Es más, solo por ti dejaré la mi lámpara también encendida. ¿Te parece?- Sabrina asintió.- Bien. Buenas noches.

-Bu-Buenas noches Chloe.- ambas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se acostaron. Chloe tardó un poco más en dormir pero al final el sueño llegó por el cansancio tanto físico como mental.

Crujido, crujido, crujido, Chloe frunció el ceño molesta por el ruido, pasó su mano por su cara y entonces se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba en total penumbra. Estiró su mano para encender la lámpara pensando que tal vez al final Sabrina se hubiese decidido a apagarlas pero nada pasó, una y otra vez intentó encender la lámpara pero nada ocurría y se detuvo al escuchar claramente detrás de ella un gemido seco y rasposo. Al voltear Chloe quedó horrorizada al ver a unos centímetros de su cara a una persona completamente oscura pero con grandes y claros ojos verla fijamente. Chloe gritó, y cayó de la cama, había estado tan cerca que un olor agridulce y a ceniza seguía penetrando en su nariz. Sabrina apareció en la puerta asustada por el grito de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre Chloe? ¡Aaah!- gritó al ver aquella cosa inclinada sobre la cama de Chloe y al mover el cuello para ver a Sabrina esa persona hizo un sonido de crujir que Chloe reconoció como el de la primera noche. La figura se irguió en un sonido que les pareció horrible y apenas se movió Chloe en un impulso le lanzó las cobijas de su cama encima y corrió con Sabrina empujándola y cerrando la puerta. Sabrina gritó y Chloe al sentir que del otro lado intentaron abrir la puerta esta vio sobre una silla unas mascadas que Sabrina se había comprado.

-¡Sabrina! ¡Dame eso!- la joven de lentes aterrada tomó todas las mascadas y Chloe tomó un par para ejercer su peso sobre la puerta y atar de un extremo a otro las mascadas con la puerta y la atoró. Ambas vieron como la puerta intentó abrirse una y otra vez cada vez con menos insistencia hasta que se detuvo. Las dos chicas suspiraron a lo bajo hasta que escucharon una especie de lamento del otro lado que duró un buen rato hasta que cesó.

El señor Bourgeois no estaba disgustado, estaba furioso. Encontraron a ambas chicas durmiendo en el suelo y encerradas en el cuarto. Chloe y Sabrina le contaron lo sucedido y el alcalde al creer que había sido una broma de mal gusto ahora estaba gritando a quien les dio la habitación que no pudo zafarse ni con el cambio de turno. Se fueron apenas al señor Bourgeois casi le daba laringitis de tanto gritar. En el camino Chloe iba mirando por la ventana del auto mientras su padre intentaba levantar su ánimo. Pero la mente de Chloe estaba muy lejos, ya que cuando las encontraron Chloe y a Sabrina, al salir de su refugio a su cuarto vio las sabanas de la cama con que envolvió a ese ser decadente en el suelo probando su historia ¿De qué forma? También se dio cuenta que mientras dormía esa cosa la había tocado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Las sabanas de la cama se llenaron de un polvo negro mientras que la manga de su pijama tenia impresa una mano delgada y casi esquelética hecha de polvo y ceniza oscura... Y se juró que la habitación 24 del hotel Royeaux sería el último lugar de la tierra en donde pondría un pie nuevamente. Y ya que recordaba, le debía a Sabrina dos nuevas mascadas de seda.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, fue algo breve pero así paso en la historia real. Gracias por leer, nada de tomatazos, solo reviews y nos leemos en la próxima vez. Cuidado con los fantasmas! XD UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	15. Puertas abiertas, puertas cerradas

**Hola a todos! Estamos cerca de la fecha final y faltan más historias que contar. ¿Están preparados para los sustos y cosas sobrenaturales que vienen? Espero que sí. Y bien, les dejo con este corto capítulo. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, YA VI EL CAPITULO 3!**

 **Spoiler, favor de no leer si no lo has visto:**

 **Dios, casi me da un ataque al ver la cara de Chat ante el beso de Cupido Oscuro XD o soy la única fangirl que gritó por esa verdad que se estampo en su cara? Las fotos lo demuestran, hay atracción, y ese ronroneo tan lindo...**

 **REGRESANDO…**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo a la historia y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 15

Puertas abiertas, puertas cerradas.

Natalie era una mujer que conocía cada una de las funciones de la empresa, no era una simple asistente, era prácticamente su mano derecha, se encargaba de las tareas de la empresa que su jefe le daba y cuidaba de Adrien, quizás siendo esta última la más complicada de sus tareas, pero aunque ella no tuviese hijos, ni tuviera experiencia con niños, quería tanto a ese chico como si fuese de ella. Pero a veces se moría de preocupación cuando desaparecía y bien le daban ganas de gritarle por preocuparla, conservar su imagen, era lo importante.

Esa noche todo era tranquilo. Los empleados ya se habían despedido de ella, el señor Agreste y Adrien habían ido a un evento de la empresa llevándose al chofer mientras ella terminaba de revisar unos contratos que le habían enviado, y apenas terminara iría a su casa donde le esperaba un delicioso baño de burbujas, una copa de vino y un buen libro antes de dormir. Al fin cerró la carpeta y se estiró, vio los documentos acomodados y suspiró.

-Mañana se los daré al señor Agreste.- apenas se levantó de su asiento cuando escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer en uno de los pisos de la segunda planta poniéndola enseguida alerta. Dudaba que fuese alguno de los empleados, estaba segura de haber despachado a todos, pero si era alguien más se haría cargo. Subió en silencio las escaleras, intentando agudizar cada uno de sus sentidos si escuchaba algo, y sí, algo muy pesado había sido arrastrado; llegó al pasillo comprobando las puertas cerradas de cada habitación, nada parecía estar fuera de orden hasta que el mismo sonido se hizo presente y al ver de dónde provenía casi le dio un ataque. Era la habitación que su jefe usaba como taller, allí guardaba prendas que no eran presentadas hasta que estuvieran en pasarela. Aquello le llenó de pánico al imaginarse a alguien de la competencia fotografiar los modelos exclusivos de su jefe. Se acercó a paso sigiloso, atenta a cualquier cosa y sin esperar más abrió la puerta de golpe entendiendo la luz. Estaba lista para sacar a patadas a quien fuese el intruso pero su sorpresa fue grande al no ver a nadie, nadie excepto que cinco maniquíes adornados con preciosos vestidos o prendas masculinas. Pero nada estaba fuera de lugar, solo maniquíes sin cabeza en una formación en cruz.- Si hay alguien aquí le advierto que llamaré a la policía.- pero nada, todo estaba en total silencio, ¿se lo habría imaginado? Revisó cada rincón e incluso bajo las faldas de los dos maniquíes de ropa femenina, nada. Suspiró cansada.- En definitiva necesito descansar.- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta pero solo necesito tres segundos para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado drásticamente en el pasillo dejándola helada… todas las puertas que había revisado ahora estaban abiertas.

Natalie se sintió palidecer. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Avanzó viendo las puertas abiertas de las oscuras habitaciones. Caminó por el pasillo viendo nerviosa por si algo surgía de la penumbra interna de cada cuarto y al girar al ver las puertas abiertas vio con terror como la puerta de la habitación del taller estaba también abierta. Natalie se quedó clavada en su sitio, segura de que la había cerrado, lo había hecho, pero antes de retroceder un paso siquiera toda las puertas se cerraron de golpe al mismo tiempo obligándola a bajar corriendo las escaleras. Y al llegar al recibidor se sorprendió de ver a su jefe, a Adrien y al guardaespaldas recién entrando a la residencia.

-Natalie, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el señor Agreste al ver a su asistente casi correr la maratón al bajar las escaleras estudiándola con el ceño fruncido.

-D-Disculpe señor pero escuché un ruido y al subir e investigar las puertas... estaban abiertas cuando me fijé y se cerraron todas...- la pobre parecía no poder respirar bien y Adrien y el Gorila le ayudaron a sentarse siendo el señor Agreste quien se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Tu vienes conmigo.- le dijo a su chofer y guardaespaldas.- Adrien quedate aquí.

-Pero papá...

-Haz lo que te digo.- le habló de forma severa pero Natalie supo que estaba preocupado. Quince minutos después bajaron no encontrando nada. Natalie relató lo ocurrido con más calma.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, señor.- el señor Agreste frunció el ceño y vio la cantidad de carpetas y documentos en su escritorio.

-Creo que te he estado sobre saturando de trabajo últimamente, deberías salir de aquí a tu hora y no quedarte tan tarde.

-No es eso señor, yo…

-Por hoy vete a casa.- puso su mano en el hombro de su asistente, un contacto que hasta a ella le pareció raro.- Tomate el día de mañana, se te pagarán las horas extras.

-Pero señor…

-He dicho.- dijo con tono más severo. Natalie asintió y salió de la mansión a su auto, estaba más que segura que no se lo había imaginado, acomodó su espejo retrovisor y por un momento le pareció ver la puerta trasera abierta, se volteó pero estaba cerrada. Suspiró en verdad cansada, tal vez su jefe tenía razón, debía irse a descansar, pero intentaría no quedarse de nuevo sola en la enorme mansión Agreste por un largo tiempo.

…

 **Y espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer, el siguiente capítulo será un Feligette, estamos a punto de terminar, espero les guste. Y bueno, nada de tomatazos por piedad, dejen review y sin nada más qué decir… oh, esperen. Es verdad, mi cuneta de Wattpad pronto se estrenará con historias originales, espero a los que les interese les guste y me apoyen y pronto daré mi nombre de cuenta de Wattpad. Bien, ahora sí… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	16. Libro de piel

**Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo estas historias dedicadas al mes, oh cielos estoy tan emocionada con los spoilers y ¿ya vieron a la abuela de Marinette? Si no es así quedarán tan emocionados como yo, que buena genética ganó Marinette XD Y bueno antes de empezar debo decir lo siguiente: Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, por ello pido discreción y de favor solo aviso que la clasificación es T por algo. Y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 16.

Libro de piel.

Porque hay libros que es mejor no tener. Y Félix Agreste aprendió esta lección a la mala…

Uno de los pasatiempos de Félix en su tiempo libre era ampliar su biblioteca, por eso no era extraño que deambulara por las librerías de Paris por algo que captase su interés. Saludó al viejo encargado ya entrado en años y de curioso bigote. Este revisó los estantes llenos de montones de libros viejos y amontonados. Podía oler la antigüedad de cada uno y se encontraba con alguna que otra persona buscando lo mismo que él. Se fue hacia una mesa llena de libros e enciclopedias antiguas. Revisaba cada uno con cuidado de no dañarlos o amontonarlos entre sí. Y justo entre el montón, al final, encontró un viejo libro de cuero corrugado. Lo tomó y lo abrió con cautela, las paginas estaban pegadas ante la presión de los libros encima pero al verlo vio que era un diario, escrito en puño y letra por alguien, una escritura pulcra y ordenada, escrito en italiano. Torció la boca, apenas y sabía algo de italiano, su padre había preferido que aprendiese chino que el idioma del país vecino, no lo entendía pero quería saber qué decía ese diario, así que guiado por la curiosidad felina, lo compró.

-No entiendo por qué compraste un libro que ni siquiera puedes leer.- le dijo Allan al otro día en la escuela, era justo lo mismo que Plagg había dicho.

-Sentí curiosidad. Es un diario antiguo, mira, data del año de 1888, tal vez tenga algo interesante.

-¿Y vas a traducirlo?

-Pediré que alguien lo haga por mí.

-¿A quién vas a pedirle ayuda? No me digas que a Lila.- Félix gruñó.

-Ni loco. Debe haber alguien más que sepa hablar italiano.

-Pues Aly sabe un poco pero dice que la mejor de la clase de italiano es Bridgette.- Félix sintió un escalofrío.

-No.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que su nivel de acosadora llegue a un nivel de por demás alto y algún día termine en el sótano de su casa atado de pies y manos.- Allan se rió.

-Ella no tiene sótano.- Félix le fulminó con la mirada.- Bien, como quieras. Pero al menos deberías intentarlo, ella es excelente en italiano, o aprende el idioma por tu cuenta, con todas las clases y actividades que tienes...- Félix soltó un bufido, miró a Bridgette hablar con Aly y Allegra, las tres chicas rieron de algo que dijo la pequeña chica de coletas. Suspiró y miró a Allan.

-No sabes cuánto te odio.

-Me amas, admítelo.- Félix solo afiló su mirada y se levantó de su lugar para ir donde las chicas. Estaba a espaldas de Bridgette y tosió para llamar su atención. Cuando volteó Bridgette sonrió ampliamente y su mechón de cabello parecía un corazón.

-¡Félix! Hola.

-Hola... Me dijeron que eres muy buena con el italiano, y... necesito un favor.- dijo con esfuerzo notando las sonrisas burlonas de las amigas de Bridgette.

-¡Claro! Lo que quieras.

-Bien, necesito que me leas o traduzcas este libro. ¿Podemos vernos después de clases en la biblioteca?- dijo apretando los dientes y Bridgette casi parecía a punto de gritar.

-¡Sí! Por supuesto. Sí.

-Bien. Adiós.- dijo yéndose donde Allan y todo su ser se erizó ante el grito de loca que soltó.

-Bien hecho viejo.

-Te detesto.

Bridgette vio a su amado Félix irse con Allan, sonrió.

Bridgette llegó a la biblioteca corriendo, la encargada le dio una mirada de advertencia y en silencio la chica de coletas avanzó hacia la parte de atrás donde había una mesa muy escondida y Félix le esperaba.

-Hola, siento la demora pero tuve que ayudar a Claude y me tomó más tiempo de lo normal.

-No importa, toma.- le tendió el libro y Bridgette al observarlo una extraña sensación la invadió, tomó el libro que Félix le tendía y el cuero le pareció áspero y corrugado.

-Oh, vaya.- abrió a la primera página, permaneció viendo esta por un rato y Félix suspiró con cierto fastidio.

-Si no puedes entenderlo puedo buscar a alguien más.

-Oh, no eso lo que me molesta, lo siento es que su tacto es... raro.

-Lo había notado. Pero puedes leer ¿sí o no?

-Sí puedo.

 ** _Noviembre de 1888_**

 ** _Nuestro navío está cargado de nuevos tesoros listos para febrero, hemos tenido un viaje cansado y la tripulación quiere descansar y tocar tierra. Hombres pobres que no están acostumbrados al mar pero se embarcan por algún dinero o botín compartido. Espero dentro de un par de semanas llegar a Verona, donde se nos será recompensada nuestra proeza con un buen festín._**

Félix miró a Bridgette con grandes ojos, no podía creer que de verdad supiera italiano, ¿o es que se lo inventaba?

-Lee más por favor.

-Claro.- por la siguiente hora Félix escuchó la voz de Bridgette, imaginándose al autor del barco que se había dado a conocer como el Capitán. Y este relataba como habían viajado por todo el océano Índico en busca de tesoros que nunca detallaba, pero que llevaría a Italia. Cuando Bridgette terminó la nota correspondiente ella cerró el libro y bostezó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo regresar. Prometí ayudar en la cafetería.- Félix no se había dado cuenta de la hora, y recordó que no podía retrasarse demasiado para poder estar fresco en la sesión de fotos de mañana.

-Es verdad...- dijo con un gruñido y Bridgette volvió a bostezar, la verdad era que estaba exhausta desde la noche anterior, había hecho la patrulla con Chat Noir hace unos días pero el felino por error le tiró encima agua de una canaleta al apoyarse en esta, estaba helada, sucia y ¿ya había dicho sucia? Regresó a casa para darse un baño y evitar un virus pero al parecer el virus empezaba desde anoche a emerger haciéndola sentir somnolienta, para ella era mala señal, ya que después tendría fiebre, temblores, tos o mocos al último en ese orden. Al parecer no podría trabajar esa noche en el vestido que quería terminar para Allegra. Si no quería enfermarse entonces tendría que dormir extra temprano.

-Lo siento. Pero si gustas podemos seguir leyendo el libro mañana, digo, solo si tú gustas.- corrigió de inmediato y Félix asintió.

-Está bien.- Bridgette estaba que tocaba la estratosfera, le había dicho que sí a volver a quedar, se mordió la lengua y sonrió.

-Entonces hasta mañana, Félix.- cuando se fue, Félix se dio cuenta que eran los únicos en la biblioteca. Y Plagg se asomó de su chaleco.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿acabas de citar a la chica a una segunda cita?

-No es una cita. Solo va a leer lo demás del libro.

-Igual suena cita, tú y ella, lo único malo es que será con este extraño y viejo libro.

-Puede tener cosas interesantes. Y no es una cita.- recalcó cada palabra y Plagg solo se rió de su portador.

La tarde y noche fue la rutina de siempre, hacer los deberes, leer, revisar la computadora por si había algo nuevo acerca de Ladybug o cualquier otro villano. Y por fin cansado se preparó para ir a la cama. Su sueño era profundo, tranquilo, estaba acostumbrado al tic tac del reloj del pasillo fuera de su cuarto. Todo estaba bien hasta que algo lo despierta, una respiración, una fuerte respiración que debe reconocer no son los molestos ronquidos de Plagg, y al abrir los ojos ve a lado de su cama la figura imponente de un hombre, quiso gritar pero una gran y callosa mano le tapó la boca y como si fuese un animal salvaje, rápidamente se inclinó y Félix gritó de dolor al sentir los dientes clavarse en su hombro izquierdo sintiendo la sangre salir ante la fuerza que ejercía y gritó más, más fuerte al sentir algo ser arrancado de su hombro y... despertó. Félix estaba bañado en sudor, se levantó corriendo al baño y al revisar su hombro estaba intacto. Tardó en calmarse, sentía la boca seca, bebió un poco del grifo y se dio otra ducha, una de agua caliente para calmarse. Al salir Plagg estaba flotando justo enfrente de él.

-¿Paso algo chico?

-Nada, solo una pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir.

-Muy bien... aunque te ves pálido. Nada que un buen queso no alivie.

-Paso.- dicho aquello se puso un pijama limpio y se acostó nuevamente, solo durmió un par de horas hasta que el despertador sonó. Al llegar a la escuela Allan fue el primero en saludarlo.

-¡Félix! Wow, ¿mala noche?

-Algo así.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te fue con Bridgette?

-No estuvo tan loca si eso quieres saber.

-O sea que estuvieron tranquilos.

-Algo así. Quedamos en otra reunión para seguir leyendo el libro.

-Oh vaya...- le miró con ojos pícaros y Félix rodó los ojos.

-No es una cita. Así que deja de verme así.

-Claro, claro.- fueron al salón de clases donde Allegra tenía la mano sobre una Bridgette que estaba dormida en su lugar con su rostro apoyado en sus brazos.- Parece ser que no eres el único en dormir mal.

-Shhh, chicos por favor.- les dice Allegra en voz baja.- La pobre no se siente bien. Al parecer le va a dar un resfriado.

-Auch. Que mala pata.- dijo Allan y Félix observó a Bridgette dormir hasta que Claudia llega.

-¡Felichoo!- le da un efusivo abrazo y ante sus gritos Bridgette despierta algo perezosa. En poco la maestra llega y las clases comenzaron. Al avanzar las clases Bridgette estaba como si nada, la chica alegre estaba contenta de que volvería a pasar un rato con Félix, en cuanto Félix necesitó un café extra cargado para poder seguir con las clases. Bridgette había vuelto a leer otro extracto del libro, eran solo notas de la obtención de unos valiosos cuadros y un descanso en puerto. El hombre del diario se mostraba como un hombre culto y experimentado y Félix se sintió en cierta forma identificado con aquel hombre. Al terminar esa hora en la biblioteca Bridgette sintió un escalofrió y casi maldijo a lo bajo, pensó que se había librado del resfriado pero al parecer el virus seguía en su cuerpo.

-Hasta aquí.- dijo Bridgette ocultando su malestar. Félix la miró molesto.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- dijo ya que el capitán estaba a punto de llegar al puerto de Italia.

-Estoy cansada y necesito avanzar a las tareas. Lo siento Félix.- pero la falta de sueño puso de mal humor al rubio.

-Como sea.- le arrebató el libro sin ninguna delicadeza y se fue dejándola sola y dolida por su actitud. Al salir caminó molesto hacia el parque para ir a casa cuando Plagg se asoma.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

-Te has enojado con esa chiquilla por no querer seguir leyendo tu tonto libro. Aparte que te hace el favor de hacerlo haces un berrinche de un niño mimado.- Félix se detuvo y pasó su mano por su rostro. Plagg tenía razón, esa rabieta no era algo que normalmente haría, ni como Chat Noir haría algo así.

-Me disculparé mañana.

-Bien dicho, ahora a casa que me muero de hambre.- Félix decidió quitarle importancia, ya se disculparía mañana con Bridgette. Llegada la noche se alegró de no tener patrulla, sentía no ver a su lady pero necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas, así que ni dieron las diez ya estaba en la cama ante las burlas de Plagg. Volvió a tener un sueño tranquilo, todo iba bien hasta que despertó con la garganta seca, se olvidó de llenar un vaso de agua así que somnoliento se levantó pero al dar el primer paso cayó al suelo, maldijo a lo bajo y a mirar sus piernas sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver un rastro de sangre de donde había estado antes su pierna derecha, gritó tan fuerte que en poco la luz se encendió en poco.

-¡Félix!- al voltear vio a su padre también en pijama y al ver su pierna estaba allí y no había sangre.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Félix se levantó y miró a su padre.

-Y-Yo... nada padre. Solo una pesadilla. Una muy real.- su padre suspiró, Félix le pareció escuchar algo de alivio en ello pero su padre puso su típica expresión estoica.

-Vuelve a dormir Félix, es tarde.

-Lo siento padre.- se levantó del suelo y su padre se marchó. Plagg salió y miró preocupado a su portador flotando enfrente de él.

-Chico ¿qué paso? Ese grito despertó a media ciudad.- dijo ya que la habitación del padre de Félix estaba en la otra punta de la mansión y con lo gruesas que son las puertas ese grito fue algo explosivo.

-No pasa nada. Vamos a dormir...- pero no durmió en lo que restó de la noche.

Al otro día Bridgette no se sentía bien, cancelaria la patrulla con Chat esa noche alegando que estaba enferma, daba gracias que mañana seria sábado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y aunque Aly y Allegra le preguntaban si se sentía bien ella sonreía para quitarle peso a su estado. Y cuando creyó que al fin podría irse a casa el grueso libro cayó frente a ella asustándola a ella y Aly.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?- Bridgette miró a Félix con ojos cansados. No le interesaba mucho la vida de un viejo marinero que buscaba obras de arte. Y además seguía algo dolida por su actitud de ayer de la que no se disculpó.

-Yo... prometí ayudar a mi tío en la cafetería, no me puedo quedar.- el ceño de Félix se profundizó.- Lo siento mucho...

-Si ibas a hacerme perder el tiempo no hubieras aceptado desde el principio. Voy a pedirle a Lila que me ayude.

-¡No! Yo... puedo traducirte el libro por escrito. Déjamelo y te enviaré notas a tu correo.

-Me parece bien.- dijo resignado pero en un tono de fastidio que le dolió y tomó el libro.

-Adiós...- salió del salón con prisa sin importar la voz de Aly. Cuando se fue la morena volteó para ver al Agreste con una ira centellante en sus ojos que le hizo estremecer.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Es que no viste que Bridgette estaba mal?

-¿Enferma?

-¡Sí! Ha tenido fiebre todo el día y tú te pones a dejarle una tarea estúpida.

-Ella pudo haberse negado.

-Ay por favor... ese ruin chantaje que usaste fue suficiente para convencerla. Me das asco.- Aly se fue sin importarle que Allan estaba tras de ella. Félix se sintió culpable. Regresó a casa de mala gana, tuvo sus clases de chino y piano sin problemas pero no podía alejar ese sentimiento de culpa y después pidió que lo llevaran a una librería de Paris que tenía montones de libros viejos y de colección, ni Plagg le había dirigido la palabra enfurruñado.

-Vas a tener que hablarme tarde o temprano.

-No siempre seré la voz de tu consciencia. Pero volviste a hacer mal. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con ese libro?

-No lo sé, supongo que me obsesiona el capitán del diario. Siento que me identifico con él. Habla que desea ser libre del yugo de la sociedad y es como me siento como con mi padre.

-Pero esa no es razón para comportarte como un patán.- Félix suspiró, tenía que admitir que se estaba pasado.

-Tienes razón. Voy a ir a su casa a pedirle el libro y darle una disculpa.- había tomado un par de libros y fue a con el encargado cuando algo llamó su atención. Dentro de una repisa de vidrio que no había visto antes había un libro casi idéntico al suyo y se acercó como hipnotizado a este.

-¿Bonita reliquia no?- presumió un varón de veintitantos, sabía que era el hijo del dueño y le recordaba algo al hermano de su compañera Alyx.

-Sí. Se parece a un libro que tengo. El cuero se parece bastante.

-¿Un libro igual? ¿Dónde?

-En una antigua libreria. ¿Este libro también es un diario?

-¡Por supuesto! Este es un diario de un soldado nazi. Y debo decirte que tienes una pieza única e invaluable.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y ya lo has leído?

-No todo, solo el principio.

-Bueno. Puedes venderlo, los coleccionistas te darían muy buen dinero por el dependiendo de qué tan viejo sea. Yo tengo este en subasta.

-Mmm, ¿Por qué el cuero es tan correoso? Pensé que mi libro estaba así por la antigüedad pero...

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?- el joven sonrió de lado.

-Supongo que no has llegado a esas partes. Pero bueno... estos libros son especiales porque no son diarios cualquiera, son diarios de caníbales reales.- Félix abrió grande los ojos y perdió más color de su usual palidez.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, inició por los años de 1700, los asesinos caníbales relataban en estos diarios sus viajes y actos de canibalismo. Eran muy detallistas en cada uno de sus relatos.- el tipo parecía extasiado de relatar aquello como lo más interesante del mundo pero Félix sentía que su estómago se revolvía, el sueño, la visión de su pierna cortada, no lo podía creer... estaba a punto de vomitar- Y lo más interesante es que esto no es cuero, es auténtica piel humana.- Félix tiró los libros, ¿piel humana? Sus manos temblaron al recordar esa textura en el lomo, salió corriendo a como sus piernas le daban, el chofer le miró extrañado pero no le dio tiempo a siquiera preguntar o gruñir cuando Félix le cortó.

-A la cafetería Dupain -Cheng, ¡AHORA!- el hombre obedeció, no por la orden en sí sino por el tono en que lo había dicho, como si temiera que algo horrible fuese a ocurrir.

Bridgette estaba cabeceando y una tos interrumpió su trabajo.

-Bridgette ya basta, no puedes seguir así, necesitas descanso.

-Estoy bien Tikki, solo término este capítulo y me voy a la cama.

-¡No! Te vas ahorra mismo. Y vas a llamar a Chat Noir para decir que no vas a ir. O yo iré personalmente.

-Lo siento Tikki. Te estoy preocupando. Pera deja termino esto y me voy a la cama, lo prometo.

-Félix solo se está aprovechando de ti.

-Tikki...

-Sabes que digo la verdad.

-Sabes Tikki... me dolió mucho su actitud. Pensé que sería feliz pero... no lo sé.

-Bridgette...- Tikki miró a su portadora preocupada, sabía que le había dolido la actitud del rubio, tal vez demasiado y estando enferma se sentía más sensible. Leyó hasta donde tenía escrito.

 ** _... Para nosotros fue un honor que el mismo Savoranola nos diese las gracias por los tesoros que trajimos, cuando nos ofreció quedarnos aceptamos, el Carnaval sería un acontecimiento único, ya quería ver la gran pira encendida, aunque tal vez estuviese ocupado cuando pasase._**

-Oh... vaya, creo que a Félix no le gustará esto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tikki.

-Veras Tikki hace muchos en Italia hubo un hombre llamado Savoranola que decía que el arte, la literatura y demás eran malas, por eso usaba el Carnaval de Verona para que la gente recolectara todas esas cosas y las tiraran hasta formar una enorme montaña de objetos de arte y las quemaban. Cuando Félix se entere que su capitán era uno de los seguidores de Savoranola no creo que guste que le siga leyendo sobre él.

-Pues sería lo mejor.- Bridgette se rió de la actitud de Tikki, obviamente estaba molesta con Félix en cambio ella... bien, no sabía si sentirse algo decepcionada. -¡Achoo!- Bridgette comienza a estornudar una y otra vez, cuatro estornudos seguidos, definitivamente no estaba bien.- Rayos… se me está tapando la nariz. Se acabó. Hora de dormir.- tomó el libro para dejarlo en otra parte fuera de su vista.- ¡Achoo!- un fuerte estornudo hace que lo suelte y este se abre casi a la mitad. Bridgette suspira y al agacharse y tomarlo ella queda pasmada al ver entre líneas lo que dice.- Pero qué es esto...- sus ojos viajaron renglón a renglón del diario y cada palabra la aterraba más.

 ** _... Hemos vuelto de la gran cacería con éxito. Pude encontrarme a una jovencita de no más de quince, tal vez menos y los demás mujeres u hombres dependiendo gustos. El carnaval se creó para el deleite de la carne, pues bien puedo decir que me deleité con aquella jovencita en más de una vez, y gracias a los gritos y música de fuera nadie supo cómo una y otra vez poseí a esa joven de todas las maneras posibles. Pero la posesión final fue la culminación de todos mis placeres. Puedo decir que es sorprendente la forma en la que una niña puede gritar sin cansarse, pero aquello solo fue un estimulante para inspirarme a cumplir con mi mayor deseo. Primero fueron sus labios, carnosos, suaves, chilló cuando sintió mis dientes en esa suave carne mientras seguía moviéndome cada vez más excitado, bajé a su cuello, mordiendo, marcando los lugares donde después mis dientes volverían a encajarse sin contemplaciones. Y al llegar a sus montes, aun sin desarrollar, pero redondos como dos turgentes melocotones los saboree antes de..._**

Tiró el libro horrorizada. No quería seguir leyendo tales atrocidades, sintió sus lágrimas caer de su rostro ante tal horror. Y al retroceder no deseando estar cerca del libro su espalda chocó contra algo y al voltear hacia arriba ve una figura oscura, era como si estuviese cubierta de arriba a abajo de una sombra que impedía verlo pero lo que pudo ver claramente fueron unos chuecos y grandes dientes. El señor Dupain ya estaba por cerrar, ya iba a cambiar el letrero de cerrado a abierto cuando vio la limosina detenerse enfrente y bajó un joven que conocía muy bien como el chico que gustaba su dulce sobrina. Abrió la puerta pero se antepuso a la puerta no dejándolo pasar.

-Buenas noches. Lo siento pero ya cerramos y Bridgette no se siente bien.

-Es urgente por favor, necesito verla.- hubo algo en la expresión de Félix que le pareció hablaba en serio y de repente el grito de Bridgette rompe con aquella extraña atmosfera que empezaba a formarse. Félix aprovechó el espacio que hizo el señor Dupain al girarse al escuchar el grito y subió los escalones de tres en tres con una agilidad digna de Chat Noir sin importarle que detrás de él estuviesen los tíos subiendo y su chofer. Al llegar al cuarto que estaba en penumbras encontró a Bridgette que estaba en el suelo, la tomó en brazos y cuando se encendió la luz, gracias a la tía de la chica, vio una fea cortada en su frente.

Bridgette despertó al otro día, al ver alrededor se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, blanco y sobrio. Sus tíos que estaban a su lado la abrazaron aliviados. Al parecer su resfriado empeoró y se golpeó la cabeza con su escritorio, los médicos dijeron que le darían en alta apenas y el doctor lo autorizara. Aly y Allegra la visitaron y la morena le echó la bronca de su vida al descuidar así su salud; Claude, Allan y hasta Sam la fueron a visitar poco después con un pequeño arreglo floral, Bridgette se sintió apenada ante tales atenciones como si hubiese salido de una operación. Solo tenía unas suturas en su frente y un parche cubriéndola. Pero ella sabía que no se había hecho esa herida cayendo. Tikki la había salvado cuando fuese lo que fuese que la atacó la hirió apenas. Tikki por suerte había permanecido oculta y ahora en la soledad del cuarto, porque casi obligó a sus tíos a irse para no descuidar el local, Tikki aparecía.

-Entonces fue el libro...

-Efectivamente, por eso te sentiste incomoda la primera vez que lo tomaste, las o los portadores del miraculous desarrollan un sexto sentido en cuando a ciertos peligros.

-Entiendo... Tikki, ¿e-es verdad que Félix me trajo aquí?

-Ajá. Llegó de repente y gracias a él y a su chofer fue que te trajeron al hospital.- Bridgette no pudo evitar un sonrisa algo boba de solo imaginarse que Félix la tomó en sus brazos para traerla, se sumió en sus pensamientos ignorando a Tikki hasta que tocan a la puerta.

-Escóndete Tikki.- susurró la joven y Tikki obedeció.- Adelante.- la puerta se abrió y Bridgette se sorprendió de ver a Félix, parecía dudar en entrar y traía su mochila.- Félix...

-¿Puedo pasar?

-A-Adelante.- Félix pasó y se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama que horas antes había ocupado su tía Sabine.

-Quería pedirte perdón. Por todo.

-No tienes que disculparte.- dijo aunque el que Félix le pidiera perdón a ella era algo que calentaba su pecho como un dulce bálsamo.

-No. Tengo qué. Fui un estúpido estos días y no me preocupé por ti. Y estoy muy arrepentido por ello.- de haber podido Bridgette se hubiera acercado y tocado su hombro, lo intentó pero el vial de su mano le hacía imposible acercarse y Félix notó aquello y como resignada bajó la mano.

-Está bien. Ya no importa.

-Sí importa, porque todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿D-De qué hablas?

-Sobre el libro.- los ruidos del hospital y el ir y venir de pacientes y personal quedaron en el olvido ante lo que ambos se contaron. Félix casi parecía querer golpearse cuando Bridgette le comentó lo que descubrió y estuvo a punto de abrazarla cuando la vio temblar con cierto miedo y asco en su rostro. Al terminar Félix abrió su mochila mostrando aquel libro que los había atormentado.- Voy a deshacerme de él. Hay alguien que parece más que interesado en él.

-No.- le dijo Bridgette con expresión seria y resoluta.- No sería justo pasarle esto a alguien... sería algo cruel y horrible.- Félix la miró y asintió. Tenía razón, no podía dárselo a alguien más para que sufriera.

-Entonces tengo una idea.- Félix había ayudado a Bridgette a salir del cuarto. Subieron a la azotea donde con un cubo de basura y un encendedor que después regresaría a su dueño, Félix encendió el libro. Ambos vieron ese libro arder, las páginas se retorcían de forma extraña y la piel se oscurecía más y se rompía. Bridgette estaba envuelta en una sábana del hospital y su cabello suelto ondeaba un poco por el aire de la azotea. Félix pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, Bridgette se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo se quedaron allí hasta que el libro se transformó en cenizas que volaban con el viento. Bridgette se sintió mejor pero Félix no, recordó al joven de la librería, con una gran sonrisa ante la mención del otro libro, otro diario que encarnaba la maldad y degeneración humana de la forma más pura y retorcida posible. El olor amargo y dulce de la piel quemada fue amortiguado por el dulce aroma a vainilla de Bridgette, y esperaba, que quien sea que tenga o encuentre otro diario de piel... lo destruya, antes que el libro a él.

…..

 **Uff, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer y por favor nada de tomatazos. Dejen review y sin nada más qué decir aparte de que una disculpa si algo los perturbó. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	17. La dama del puente

**Hola a todos! He traído un nuevo capítulo, dos historias más y este mes se cierra. Y un nuevo capítulo aparece, y esta vez quise hacerla BriChat. Gracias por su apoyo! Y bueno ya sin nada que decir aparte de que agradezco sus reviews y algunos me hacen reír XD … COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 17

La dama del puente.

Era una hermosa noche en Paris, la luz de luna iluminaba la ciudad formando un cuadro lleno de romance y misticismo. Y Bridgette había aprovechado para el hacer un pedido para admirar esa romántica noche que se le antojaba compartir con cierto rubio. Suspiró por décima vez al imaginarse a ella caminando tomada de la mano de Félix como las tantas parejas que paseaban por allí. Tikki se asomó un poco.

-Conozco esa mirada, ¿estás pensando en Félix?

-Sí. De solo imaginarme tomados de las manos siento mi corazón latir con fuerza. Aunque parece difícil...

-Pero no imposible. Algún día Félix se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres y si no lo ve alguien mejor que él lo hará.

-No creo que haya alguien mejor.

-Eres joven Bridgette, tienes una vida por delante y como todos pasaras por el amor y desamor, pero eso te hace madurar y ver la vida desde cierta perspectiva.

-Hoy estas más elocuente que de costumbre.

-Soy una kwami de más de cinco mil años, he visto y vivido muchas cosas.- Bridgette se ríe.

-Ya me lo imagino. Bien, es hora de regresar.- emprendió el camino a casa pero algo capta su atención. En el puente ve a una mujer de cabellos rubios con un vestido blanco de escote sencillo y sin mangas con una falda de corte en A, le pareció una mujer preciosa, casi tuvo envidia porque esa sería la clase de chica que le gustaría ser al crecer. Mas la ve pararse en un punto del puente y apoyarse en el barandal.- ¿Pero qué hace?- ese punto se había quedado vacío y Bridgette temió al verla subirse al barandal.- ¡Oiga! ¡Señorita!- gritó y comenzó a correr temiendo lo peor, la mujer alzó la vista, mirándola con una expresión tan triste que la paralizó y entonces la vio caer de cabeza al rio Sena.- ¡NO!

Chat Noir había elegido esa noche para pasear y tal vez encontrarse con su lady. Lamentablemente no había tenido suerte, ¿suerte él? ¡JA! Qué broma. Estaba dispuesto a irse a otro lugar cuando sus orejas captan la voz de alguien gritar.

-¡NO!- Chat se asomó por los locales y casas del Sena y fue una sorpresa ver a Bridgette, pero lanzó un bufido.

-Y yo pensando que sería algo importante...- más cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica correr a la orilla del rio, bajando las escaleras mientras se quitaba el bolso y la chaqueta en el trayecto para lanzarse en un clavado que lo dejó helado.- ¡¿PERO QUE HACE?!- gritó crispándosele hasta la cola y no dudó en correr y a gran altura lanzarse al rio.- la gente se arremolinó al ver la escena y en poco Chat salía del agua al igual que Bridgette, tosiendo más ella.- ¡¿Pero estás demente?!- le regaño mientras la arrastraba a la orilla.- De todas las cosas estupideces que has hecho ¡ESTA SE LLEVA EL PREMIO!- Bridgette estaba demasiado aturdida para escucharle y al sacarla de allí ella le tomó del brazo para que le viera.

-Una mujer... Una mujer cayó al rio, tienes que sacarla...- ante esas palabras Chat Noir entendió el por qué se lanzó pero igual eso no quitaba el enojo que sentía por su imprudencia.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte.- le advirtió en un tono que le recordó a Félix antes de verlo zambullirse nuevamente pero al cabo de unos minutos Chat Noir no pudo encontrar a nadie aun con su perfecta visión de gato. Chat agradeció que alguien hubiese llamado a las autoridades. El pobre héroe se acostó en el suelo mientras Bridgette, que había sido ayudada los paramédicos envuelta por una manta, se acercó preocupada.

-Chat Noir...

-Lo siento. No encontré nada.- la expresión de tristeza de la chica le dolió, nunca la había visto así. Pero luego ella pone su mano en su mejilla en una caricia que lo descolocó por completo.

-¿Y tú estás bien?- Chat se obligó a recobrar la compostura y se acostó de lado en una pose provocativa flexionando una de sus piernas.

-Oh princesa, me conmueves. Pero no necesito respiración boca a boca... por ahora.- las chicas que estaban entre la multitud pendientes de la escena gritaron como locas fanáticas ante la descarada propuesta. Bridgette quiso arrancarle esa sonrisa de gato seductor y le estaba dando un tic nervioso.

-Gato pervertido.

-Disculpe.- se acercó un oficial.- Pero necesitamos una descripción de la mujer que vio.

-¡Claro!- asintió con fuerza casi pareciendo que su cabeza se le zafaría.

-Bueno yo voy a secarme por allá.- cuando Chat se alejó veía de reojo a Bridgette, mas algo cambió cuando el oficial hizo mala cara y llamó al capitán Raincomprix que parecía ver de forma severa a Bridgette.

-¡Le digo que era una chica rubia de vestido blanco!

-Escucha bien jovencita, nosotros no nos gustan las bromas.

-¡¿Cuál broma?!- se levantó indignada Bridgette quitándose la manta de encima.

-¡Miau! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- se acercó Chat Noir y el capitán fijó su atención en él.

-Chat Noir ¿viste a una mujer lanzarse del puente?

-No. Cuando llegué solo vi a esta chica lanzarse en un clavado. ¿A que va esto?

-Entonces NO viste a nadie más.

-No y no ha respondido mi pregunta.- el capitán suspira molesto.

-En los últimos tres años hemos recibido reportes similares de una mujer con la misma descripción lanzarse del puente. Es una broma de muy mal gusto que nos tiene hartos.

-¡Yo no he mentido!- gritó furiosa Bridgette y Chat la toma de los hombros para hacerla retroceder.

-Señor, conozco a esta chica, ha cooperado conmigo y con mi lady algunas veces contra los akumas y puedo poner mis garras al fuego y decir que ella no es de las que mienten. Se lo puedo asegurar, tal vez es como usted dice, una broma muy bien elaborada para hacer caer a los incautos.

-¡Oye!- Bridgette estaba ofendida. El capitán se rascó su calva cabeza antes de suspirar derrotado.

-Está bien. Tomare tu palabra Chat Noir pero si nos llama de nuevo por lo mismo tendrá problemas señorita.- cuando se fueron los oficiales Bridgette estaba furiosa, en cambio Chat Noir confundido.

-Esta ha sido una noche muy extraña.- Bridgette no contestó, estaba ocupada rechinando sus dientes y maldiciendo tanto en chino como en francés a la policía de Paris.- Pero qué boca...- susurró entendiendo perfectamente lo que decía.

Bridgette estaba molesta, no, furiosa, y en clases nadie se atrevió a decirle algo a la usualmente dulce chiquilla a peligro de ser fulminado en el acto. Aquel incidente no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza, intentó buscar por internet pero no era tan buena como su amiga Aly, así que con solo una opción fue esa tarde al puente, segura que debía encontrar algo. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que cierto gato la vigilaba, ya que, en la escuela la usual incomodidad de tener a Bridgette detrás admirando su espalda se transformó en un deseo de supervivencia en que sentía la ira asesina de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, Allan se había reído de él al finalizar las clases al compararlo con un gatito asustado cuando él igual podía ser muy intimidante. Y su curiosidad acerca de la actitud de la chica le hizo seguirla, a veces odiaba su curiosidad felina. Ya estaba anocheciendo y desde una distancia segura veía a Bridgette, la joven hablaba con algunos tenderos o artistas que ya recogían sus cosas pero al fin uno que estaba a orilla del río pareció dispuesto a hablar con ella, Chat haciendo gala de su agilidad saltó y con su bastón se impulsó cayendo en la parte baja del rio sin ser visto, acomodándose bajo de ellos, escondido de ambos, el hombre era viejo y de piel oscura, las canas habían ya invadido su cabello y bigote. El hombre suspiró y comenzó su relato con voz cansada pero agradable.

-Se llamaba Celine, era una joven muy alegre, vivía en el local que ahora es una tienda de crepas, era muy gentil con todo el mundo. Y estaba locamente enamorada... Pero ese amor no era correspondido.

-Espere, ¿es real? ¿No es una broma ni nada?

-No. Ella es, o fue, completamente real.

-E-Eso quiere decir que... ¿era su fantasma?- preguntó pálida y el hombre sonrió.

-Se podría decir.- Chat siguió escuchando parando bien sus orejas.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-El dolor del desamor. Ella amaba tanto a aquel joven. Era lindo verla preparar detalles para el joven como un suéter hecho a mano, un postre, cartas de amor, era adorable, pero él no lo veía así. Algunos y yo estuvimos presentes, ese fatídico día en que su corazón fue roto de la manera más dura y cruel posible, no lo sabíamos pero ya había muerto aunque no de forma física. Su luz se extinguió, la pobre y apenas se dejaba ver y si lo hacía se veía una gran tristeza en sus ojos, como ahora...- Bridgette recordó la forma en que la mujer le vio.- Y cuando nos enteramos lo que hizo... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa. Yo fui de los primeros en verla una vez que me quedé hasta tarde y la policía está harta.

-Qué triste...

-El amor no correspondido lo es.

-Gracias por contármelo.

-De nada, y gracias por intentar salvarla, espero que un día pueda encontrar la paz o que vuelva a sonreír.- Bridgette asintió, se veía tan triste, mientras que a Chat no le pasó por alto el tono de voz de la franco-china.

De camino por las calles de Paris Bridgette no paraba de pensar en la historia de desamor de la chica, que claramente le recordó a ella, Félix nunca mostraba un atisbo de cariño a ella, no importando los detalles que tenía para con él. ¿Y si su amor nunca fuera correspondido? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Acabaría como la chica del puente? Se mordió los labios sintiéndose aterrada con la última pregunta cuando al pasar por un callejón se detiene ante una voz que bien conocía.

-Pero que veo, una princesa solitaria. No deberías estar a estas horas fuera.

-Hola Chat Noir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Tu casa sigue algo lejos.

-Creo que me gusta más caminar.

-Vamos, deléitate con mi presencia.- ella rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

-Bien minou, llévame a casa.

-A la orden.-la tomó en brazos y en un ágil movimiento que a la chica le pareció presumido la llevó a su hogar. Al llegar a la azotea de la residencia Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir dejó a Bridgette en el suelo. - ¡Llegamos!

-Gracias Chat. ¿Te gustaría algo como recompensa? Hoy hicimos unos bollos daneses de canela deliciosos.

-¡Miau! Gatito se queda.- exclamó encantado pero se tranquilizó para ir a un punto importante.- Pero antes de todo, ¿por qué estabas triste?- Bridgette suspiró y fue al barandal donde se apoyó.

-Me contaron la historia de la mujer en el puente.

-¿La que se suicidó?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-También soy bueno investigando pero prosigue.

-Bueno pues... sentí cierta empatía con esa chica.

-No capto.

-A mí me gusta un chico. Es alguien bueno, frio como un hielo pero puede ser cálido a su manera. Y después de escuchar esa historia estaba pensando que tal vez yo... debería rendirme.- no entendió por qué pero esas dos palabras cayeron en el estómago del gato como enormes piedras.

-¿Y eso?

-He hecho de todo para que Félix se fije en mí. Tantas cosas pero al final de todo me detesta. Y tengo miedo, miedo de que si me enamoro más y llegue a confesarme termine igual o peor que esa chica. Félix a veces puede ser tan cruel, no creo que lo haga intencional pero no creo que tenga compasión de mí llegado el momento.- Chat se mordió lo labios para evitar decir algo contraproducente.- Y la verdad creo que sería feliz si solo somos amigos.

-¿Y estarías bien con eso?- Bridgette suspiró.

-Quiero que sea feliz. Eso es lo único que me importa, que pueda ser feliz.

-¿Incluso si sales lastimada? Eso no sería justo.

-Lo prefiero a ser yo quien siga con algo que no lleva a nada y termine arrepintiéndome de una historia de amor no correspondida. Y no quiero que me odie.

-No creo que te odie.- se puso a lado de ella.- Tal vez solo no sepa cómo expresarse o tratar con la gente. Pero definitivamente no creo que exista alguien capaz de odiarte.

-La hija del alcalde.

-Esa no se puede considerar persona.- Bridgette se rió.- Solo... no creas que te odia. Eres una gran chica y si él no lo puede ver es un idiota. Y alguien mejor estará por allí para ti.- casi quiso morderse la lengua hasta sangrar, eso ultimo le había dolido demasiado decirlo. Por algo que no entendía, la sola idea de ver a Bridgette otorgando esas sonrisas a alguien que no fuera él le enfurecía. Bridgette enternecida y en un impulso del que no se arrepintió le abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias Chat Noir. Eres el mejor.- esas palabras calentaron el pecho del joven héroe felino aspirando el aroma a vainilla y fresas que desprendía Bridgette. Si quitaba su lado acosador era una gran chica. Se sentía como un malvado al sentir algo de ese afecto que se parecía mucho a lo que sentía por su lady pero... no quería soltar a Bridgette. Vaya que era un maldito egoísta. Pero esa noche no quería dejar a la pequeña chiquilla de coletas.

El artista terminó de recoger sus cosas, ya era muy tarde y un compañero de oficio le esperaba para irse. Tomó su maleta y sus cosas y al caminar a lado suyo pasó un hombre de cabello oscuro y de un elegante traje color café, le llamó la atención el enorme ramo de rosas que tenía, se le hacía demasiado familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Al escuchar de grito de su amigo para que se apurara se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y poder ir a casa. El puente estaba casi vacío a esas horas de la noche, el hombre de traje quedó contemplando el agua desde la mitad del puente, las personas que pasaban le escuchaban murmuran 'Lo siento', 'Nunca me di cuenta', 'Me haces falta'. Una pareja que iba de regreso a su casa vio al hombre y escucharon un claro 'Te amo' venir de sus labios. La pareja lo pasó y de repente un sonido tras de ellos los obligó voltear no viendo más rastro del hombre que unos pocos pétalos de rosas en la barandilla...

Un mes después Bridgette, con una enorme sonrisa tan brillante como el sol sobre su cabeza, caminó por el puente para ir a dejar a Félix un pedido especial de la cafetería en una sesión cercana al lugar. Los artista del Sena trabajaban como siempre y exponían su arte para los transeúntes y turistas, Bridgette iba tan contenta que no vio al artista de la otra vez, a lado de este, entre sus obras, estaba la pintura de una mujer de vestido blanco acompañada de un hombre de elegante traje al que tomaba del brazo, ambos sonriendo en aquel paisaje nocturno del puente, como los veía cada noche cuando la luna iluminaba directamente el puente de los enamorados.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Vaya, vaya, al parecer cuando Bridgette se enfada puede asustar hasta al frío Agreste XD Gracias a todos por leer. El día 31 habrá un nuevo capítulo MariChat y después el día dos un capítulo muy especial al debo decir…** ** _el miedo es diferente para todos, y alguien enfrentará una dura prueba._**

 **Jijiji x3 Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y…**

 **ANUNCIO!**

 **Mis historias de Wattpad comenzarán el día 31 de octubre a las 00:01 horas horario México. Busquen a EvangelineDornez1 como mi nuevo nombre de wattpad. Espero no desilusionarles con mis historias fuera del género de Ladybug pero juro no ser tan terrorífica… a veces.**

 **Y ahora sí! Sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	18. Brillantes ojos

**Dulce o truco! Hola a todos! Empezamos este 31 de octubre con una historia basada en un hecho real y un comic que vi hace mucho, decidí fusionarlos y me encantó el resultado. Espero lo disfruten, es corto pero bien se disfruta XD Y ya vieron La Befana? Me encanta la abuela de Marinette XD Y bueno aparte de gracias a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie, y porque vemos más a Nathaniel, ¿será eso una señal para algo? … COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 18.

Brillantes ojos.

Marinette estaba exhausta, sus padres le habían dejado toda la tarde sola en la panadería, supuestamente llegarían hasta la noche pero al parecer su padre se encontró con un viejo amigo y al final no llegarían hasta mañana temprano. Marinette vistiendo ya su pijama subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto después de cenar. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, automáticamente su mano fue al interruptor de la luz pero algo llamó su atención entre la oscuridad. Dos brillantes ojos verdes se erigían en la oscuridad, Marinette abrió la boca y con grandes ojos encendió la luz pero no había nada en ese espacio más que rollos de telas y su escritorio o lugar de trabajo. Suspiró sintiéndose una boba, muy segura de que tanto trabajo, las patrullas y los diseños pendientes le empezaban a hacer ver cosas por lo que de nuevo apagó la luz, y allí estaban de nuevo, mirándola fijamente, la luz volvió a ser encendida y apagada, pero allí seguían, encendió y apagó más rápido y allí estaban cada vez que la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. Marinette retrocedió pegándose a la pared deseando gritar a Tikki para que la rescatara y transformara pero apenas y salían leves murmullos de su boca y lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos al ver esos ojos verdes que la seguían viendo de forma cada vez más intensa. Un sollozo salió de su boca y fue que una voz se escuchó en medio de las sombras.

-¿P-Princess?

-¿Chat?- respondió con voz gangosa y al encender la luz lo vio salir de entre los rollos con las orejas agachadas.

-Lo siento Marinette, pensaba hacerte una broma. Pero veo que fue una broma estúpida. Lo siento mucho.- la pobre estaba muerta del miedo, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Se acercó y la abrazó para hacerla sentir mejor.- Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Más te vale gato tonto.- le regresó el abrazo y eso trajo tranquilidad al héroe.- Porque si lo vuelves a hacer no habrá más aperitivos ni dulces para ti.- Chat se tensó y hasta pudo jurar que hasta su cola también se paró.

-¡Palabra de gato! Pero no me quite mis comidas princesa.- Marinette rió y asintió limpiando algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Muy bien. Quedó algo de estofado y patatas y como postre una tarta de fresas. Si gustas puedes bajar, mis padres no están esta noche y...- Chat acerca su rostro al de Marinette quedando apenas unos centímetros de tocarse.

-Oh, eso puede considerarse una purroposición algo descarada my princess.- dijo alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva con su usual tono de coquetería, cosa que no agradó para nada a Marinette.

-Olvídalo. Mejor voy a por ello, no te muevas de aquí.

-Claro.- Marinette bajó, cuando lo hizo las orejas de gato de Chat Noir se movieron y este miró hacia la trampilla del techo.

Marinette ya tenía todo listo en la bandeja, Tikki que se había quedado abajo todo el tiempo se acercó a Marinette.

-Vaya que Chat Noir sabe sacarte un buen susto.

-Lo admito. Fue espeluznante Tikki. Pero ya buscaré la forma de vengarme de él.

-Solo no seas tan dura con él.

-Tranquila, solo será lo suficiente para hacerlo correr con la cola entre las patas.- dijo entre risas mientras volvía subir. Al abrir la trampilla se dio cuenta que la luz estaba apagada de nuevo.- ¿Chat? ¿Por qué apagaste la luz?- al subir fue una enorme sorpresa toparse en la esquina de su cuarto unos grandes y brillantes ojos. Pero aunque se asustó al principio, Marinette frunció el ceño.- ¡Chat Noir lo prometiste!- se sentía burlada al ver esos brillantes ojos... casi amarillos, pero aunque era extraño ese cambio de color su molestia pudo más.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídate de tus comidas nocturnas por una..., no, DOS SEMANAS! ¡Te expulso de mi casa desde ahora!- habiendo dicho aquellas palabras bajó de nuevo con la bandeja en mano.- Ese gato tonto, juro que Ladybug va a tener una seria charla con...

-¿Marinette?- se sorprendió de ver al pie de la escalera a Chat Noir observándole curioso. Pero Marinette frunció el ceño.

-¿Aun sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?

-¡Hace no menos de treinta segundos! Rompiste tu promesa Chat y no quiero verte ahora.

-No te entiendo Marinette.

-Volviste a intentar asustarme en mi habitación y de la misma forma, no te hagas el ignorante.

-Pero yo estaba en la azotea y luego bajé. No he vuelto a tu habitación y al ver las luces apagadas pensé que seguías aquí abajo.- eso descolocó un poco a Marinette.

-¿Y-Y por qué estabas en la azotea?

-Me pareció escuchar un ruido y fui a revisar, al no encontrar nada revisé los alrededores y al ver las apagadas de tu habitación apagadas pensé que... ¿Marinette?- su compañera estaba mucho más pálida de lo usual.

-E-Entonces si tú estabas en los alrededores... ¿q-q-quién estaba en mi cuarto?- grita cuando de repente detrás de ella la trampilla se cierra con fuerza y casi tira la comida de no ser por los reflejos de Chat que la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él con una mano y con la otra equilibró la bandeja para evitar una desgracia culinaria.

-Quédate aquí.- le pasó la bandeja y de un salto el felino entró empujando la trampilla, Marinette sentía sus piernas de gelatina pero entonces pensó que quizás podría ser un akuma y esperó a que su compañero bajara, si no lo hacía y había problemas se transformaría en Ladybug.

-¿Chat?- no hubo respuesta, se mordió el labio inferior para no pedir que Tikki la transformara antes de tiempo pero la luz de su cuarto se encendió y Chat bajó.

-No hay nadie. Fuese quien o lo que fuese ya no está.- de no ser por la bandeja en sus manos Marinette lo hubiese abrazado. Y después se sintió tonta al darse cuenta de algo obvio temblando su labio inferior y sus manos.

-Debí darme cuenta que no eras tú...

-¿Por qué?

-Sus ojos, eran como... dorados. Debí saber que no eran tuyos.- Chat sujetó sus manos que aun sostenían la comida y se acerca casi pegando su frente de la de ella.

-Ya paso. Tranquila.

-Chat... ¿c-crees que puedas quedarte esta noche?- la forma en la que se lo dijo con voz temblorosa y esa mirada llena de pánico lo convencieron de inmediato, aunque la verdad tenía la idea de quedarse antes de que lo propusiera.

-Claro. En realidad iba a proponértelo.

-Gracias Chat. Gracias...- el hambre de Chat Noir no menguó pero no estaba del todo bien al ver a Marinette sin esa sonrisa y esa dulzura que tanto le caracterizaban. Después de tanto, Marinette se había quedado dormida esa noche en el sofá de la sala y Chat permaneció a su lado viéndola dormir, ya que no había estado dispuesta esa noche a regresar a su cuarto. Se preguntó a lo largo de la noche qué había estado en el mismo cuarto que su princess y un instinto protector casi rabioso surgió de lo más hondo de su ser. Quien o que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Marinette probaría toda su ira hasta hacerlo pagar, porque los gatos son muy territoriales y protegen con garras y dientes lo que es suyo.

…

 **Una pequeña historia para comenzar este día, gracias por leer y gracias por dejar review en serio XD Nada de tomatazos por piedad, dejen review. Y el spoiler del último capítulo que será el día 2 de noviembre….**

 **El miedo es diferente para algunos, las arañas, los fantasmas, la soledad o desprecio de alguien. Pero tal vez la perdida de algo muy importante pueda ser el detonante para hacer surgir algo sumamente aterrador. ¿Podrán los héroes con ello?**

 **Esta última será fusionando tanto el 2D como el 3D, y como dije, el miedo es diferente. Oh yo morí al hacer este últimom capítulo que está listo para salir. Y ya he publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad en EvangelineDornez1, espero que les gusten los relatos que tengo preparados, así que sin nada más que decir además de gracias por leer y donde quieran que estén… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	19. Gran y peor miedo

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este último capítulo de estas fechas. Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero les guste tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo. Por cierto, ya vieron Riposte? Quién más quiso golpear a Adrien en la escena final? Y Kagami no es tan guapa -3- Bueno ya sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 19

Gran y peor miedo.

Plagg había despertado de su siesta de la tarde, se estiró cuan gato era después de tan delicioso sueño, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba. El pedazo de queso que había guardado para comer más tarde había desaparecido de su lado. Plagg miró a todas partes pero no había señal del queso.

-Qué raro, estaba seguro que mi queso estaba conmigo. Bah, de seguro volví a comer dormido. ¿Y dónde estarán esos chicos para darme más queso?- preguntó no viendo ni a Adrien ni a Félix pero al final movió sus pequeños hombros restándole importancia.- No importa, ya aparecerán. Mientras tanto...- con una sonrisa fue a donde el computador, para ser un kwami de más de cinco mil años aprendía muy pronto de la tecnología, rebuscó en internet por los videos más graciosos y después dejó sus comentarios en los foros del Amor al Queso en que estaba inscrito, tenía sus ventajas ser multilingüe, todo iba bien hasta que sintió hambre.- Bueno han pasado dos horas que no me alimento, una hora más de lo recomendado por mi doctor. Así que...- voló hacia el librero donde Félix ocultaba una rueda de queso solo para él, ya casi podía saborearla pero... no estaba.- Ese desconsiderado, de seguro este fue el queso que me dio ayer y no me puso más. Bueno, a por el siguiente.- voló a la cómoda y abrió el cajón inferior, vacío.- ¿Cómo? Entonces Adrien debe de tener.- dijo volando fuera del cuarto de Félix al de Adrien. Al llegar buscó tras su extensa colección de discos pero no había nada, en el cajón de su cómoda, nada, no había queso en los cuartos de los hermanos. Plagg intentó guardar la calma hasta que algo se iluminó en su cabeza.- ¡El queso de emergencias!- Plagg voló hacia el segundo piso de la habitación, hizo a un lado varios objetos de un librero hasta encontrar una caja tipo lonchera, este la abrió... nada.- No... No es cierto.- entonces el kwami infla su pechito envalentonado.- Bien, si no hay nada aquí iré hacia la fuente.- salió del cuarto revisando cada esquina de la mansión, no había nadie que pudiese detectarlo, ni siquiera la asistente de los Agreste, era su oportunidad. Voló hacia la enorme cocina de la mansión. Con una sonrisa fue a uno de los cajones.- ¡Y se hizo el queso...!- abrió pero su quijada cayó al ver solo enlatados y demás ingredientes.- ¡Imposible!- entró y salió por cada cajón que había sintiendo el color desaparecer de su cuerpo, revisó el refrigerador atravesando la puerta, nada, y por último fue a la alacena, nada, ni una migaja de miserable queso en la cocina. Se sintió desfallecer.- ¡Imposible! ¡Es inaudito!- de repente escucha ruido por el piso superior y supo que debía ser alguno de los dos hermanos. Voló a gran velocidad y entró al cuarto de Adrien. Sobre la mesita de centro había una charola cerrada, sus ojitos brillaron y se lanzó a quitar la charola.- ¡Mi precioso!- pero se alejó horrorizado ahogando un grito de horror, al ver que en la charola no había queso, había rábanos, ¡pequeños y asquerosos rábanos!

-Oh, Plagg, me alegra verte.- habló Adrien apareciendo desde atrás.

-¡Adrien! No hay queso en toda la casa y alguien ha puesto esos horribles rábanos en su lugar.

-Oh, Plagg, ¿no te enteraste? Debido a la cantidad de quesos que supuestamente hemos ingerido Félix y yo, padre ha prohibido el queso en toda la casa.- Plagg se puso pálido.

-No puede, ¡es una locura!

-Son órdenes de mi padre aunque creo que vi a Félix con una caja...

-¡Camembert!- Plagg voló hacia la habitación de Félix donde vio una caja muy parecida a la del camembert y al rubio sentado en su sillón leyendo que bajó un poco su libro apenas vio al kwami.

-Plagg, no te había visto.

-¡Caja! ¡Comida! ¡Precioso!- exigió Plagg y Félix arqueó la ceja.

-Si quieres lo que hay en la caja adelante.- Plagg sonrió y abrió la cara con la emoción de un pirata que abre su cofre del tesoro y... retrocedió aterrado y gritando ante tal horrible visión.

-¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡APIO NOOOOO!- Félix le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Parece ser que no te has enterado. Ya no hay ni habrá queso en esta casa, especialmente camembert.- dijo pareciendo que saboreaba las palabras.

-N-No más...

-Así es, ni un queso, ni una rebanada, ni una migaja, no más queso. Pero adelante, el apio es bueno para la salud.- dijo acercándole una vara de apio y Plagg puso sus manitas en su boca.

-Y no te olvides de los rábanos.- dijo Adrien que apareció por detrás con una gran sonrisa con la charola de rábanos.- Vamos Plagg, solo un bocado.

-Solo una mordida.- le dijo Félix con una sonrisa parecida a la de su alter ego.

-Vamos Plagg.

-No seas tímido.- las palabras de los chicos y el cómo se acercaban aquellas abominaciones le causaban terror, viéndolos mas cerca, más cerca, hasta que de repente el apio rozó su boquita.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Un par de horas después…

-Plagg, despierta Plagg.- el pequeño gato pudo ver a Tikki.

-¿Tikki?- y entonces escuchó las voces de las portadoras llenando de reclamos a ambos rubios.

-Adrien eso fue muy cruel.

-Se pasaron de la raya, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Plagg?- ambos chicos ni se inmutaron, Adrien fue el primero en bufar.

-De la misma forma que Plagg echó queso fundido en mi bote de shampoo, Nino se burló de mí y no se me quitó el olor después de acabarme bote y medio de shampoo.- se quejó Adrien y Félix asintió.

-O cuando se le ocurrió esconder su queso dentro de mi casco de esgrima. Me desmayé por el olor apenas me lo puse en el entrenamiento.- Adrien le dio la razón a Félix asintiendo.

-Pero esto fue pasarse.- se cruzó de brazos Marinette.

-Llegaron demasiado lejos.- se quejó igualmente Bridgette pero ninguno de los hermanos se inmutó ante las palabras de las chicas. Tikki le da unas palmaditas a su amigo para que se levante..

-Mira Plagg, te trajimos un queso.- el rostro de Plagg se iluminó como si hubiese visto una aparición divina y rápidamente abrazó el circulo de camembert entre lágrimas.

-¡Jamás te dejaré mi vida!

-Exagerado.- dijo Adrien y Félix bufó. Las chicas les vieron desaprobando su actitud pero un kwami los miraba receloso.

Una semana después.

Adrien se despertó ante el toque insistente de la puerta de su cuarto, no quería levantarse temprano un sábado después de exámenes.

-Adrien, tu padre te quiere en su despacho ahora.- habló Natalie del otro lado. Adrien apenas gruñó una respuesta, se levantó como pudo y salió de su habitación somnoliento, al mismo tiempo un cansado Félix salió igual casi arrastrando sus pies. Ambos estaban más dormidos que despiertos que no se fijaron el uno del otro. Al llegar al despacho de su padre este tomaba un café y revisaba una carpeta.

-Padre...- logró decir Félix. Gabriel cerró la carpeta.

-Me alegro que hallan despertado. Hay algo muy importante que quisiera...- el hombre detiene su diatriba y arquea la ceja al ver a sus hijos.- Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿De qué hablas padre?- preguntó Adrien bostezando y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de Félix.- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Félix! ¿Qué diablos?- dijo al verlo con una trenza francesa de lado y sombras azules en los ojos.- ¡Te pareces a la princesa de hielo de ese musical!

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- preguntó Félix al ver a Adrien con un lápiz labial rojo, sombra de ojos café, las pestañas con rímel y un broche de cabello rojo sujetando algunos de sus mechones.- Gabriel Agreste suspiró.

-Bueno creo que seré claro en esto. En los anteriores días Natalie me dijo encontrar prendas femeninas que iban acorde a su talla. Y ahora veo la razón del por qué.

-¿Ropa de mujer?- preguntó Adrien.

-De acuerdo a nuestra talla.- murmuró Félix y su padre se levantó de su lugar con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio.

-Solo quiero que sepan que no veo incorrecto sus preferencias.

-/¡¿Qué?!/- ambos miraron a su padre perplejo.

-Hace tiempo les prometí ser más comprensivo con ustedes y si estos son algunos de sus gustos...

-Tenemos novias papá.- dijo Adrien y Gabriel asiente.

-Ser bisexual no tiene nada de malo en este negocio.- ambos chicos estaban pálidos.- Y ahora que los veo...- presiona un botón del conmutador.- Natalie retira la solicitud de modelo femenina para la siguiente campaña.

-Entendido señor.- dijo la mujer del otro lado.

-Ahora que los veo ustedes son idénticos a su madre de joven. Pero tranquilos, cubriremos sus identidades y todo quedara en familia.- ambos chicos querían correr, escapar y tirarse a un hoyo profundo de la tierra, pero querían desaparecer en ese preciso momento.

-Padre por favor...- gruñó Félix en una súplica sorda.

-También se encontró esto en sus habitaciones.- dijo mostrando paquetes de condones y unas botellitas de lubricante con sabores de frutas, ambos hermanos estaban pálidos.- Y ahora debo preguntar ¿se están cuidando como es debido? Y aparte de sus novias, ¿hay otras parejas masculinas de por medio?- preguntó dejando petrificados a ambos chicos, dando lugar a una muy incómoda charla.

Mientras, Plagg disfrutaba del espectáculo apreciando todo escondido en el librero del lugar y saboreando un pedazo de camembert cortesía de las hermanas, ya quería ver sus caras cuando las chicas vieran sus fotografías en la siguiente revista, seguro que los Agreste serán las chicas más femeninas de todas, tendría que grabarlo. Y la moraleja de todo es: No te metas con un kwami de más de cinco mil años o saldrán con el pelaje chamuscado.

….

 **Antes que digan algo, Plagg es considerado como algo sobrenatural, increíble y fantástico. XD Pensaba sacar un capítulo de mis OC´s pero… bueno. Así que espero les haya gustado, nada de tomatazos, dejen review y nos vemos en próximas historias y one-shots y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	20. Manos frías

**Hola a todos! He aquí he decidido hacer unas tres historias cortas reabriendo este espacio digno que me encantó escribir el año pasado, aaaah… la nostalgia, siento como si fuera ayer. Espero poder terminarlas todas, esta semana y después me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones. No me malentiendan, amo escribir, pero necesito preparar más cosas y escribir por mi cuenta. En fin, esto es un Lukanette, sigo 50 y 50, y por favor si no les gusta la pareja no lean, no dejen reviews de que no les gusta o peticiones de otras parejas porque las ignoraré. Y ahora sí… Agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 20.

Manos frías.

Marinette al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Había terminado el trabajo en equipo que la profesora había pedido para mañana. Creía que no lo terminaría, por eso cuando vio a Juleka y a Alix tan aliviadas como ella, sonrió y chocaron palmas.

-¡Lo logramos!

-Agh, yo estoy muerta.- se quejó Alix y Juleka fue la primera en notar la hora.

-Es muy tarde.- Marinette al ver la hora en su celular casi le da un ataque.

-¡Ay, cielos! ¡Mis padres van a estar muy preocupados!

-Tranquila Marinette.- le dijo Alix.- Solo llámales y diles que llegaras más tarde.

-Tienes razón. Pero se van a molestar por no avisarles.

Antes de que pudiese llamar la puerta del camarote de Juleka se abrió y la señora Couffaine entró.

-¿Que son estas horas para estar trabajando? Ya es muy tarde y no han cenado jovencitas.

-Una disculpa señora, justo voy a llamar a mis padres para ya irme.

-¿Irte? Oh, no. Ya es muy tarde y ni loca dejaría a dos chicas volver a casa con los peligros que hay. Quédense a dormir. Ya mañana las llevaré a casa.

-No quisiera molestar...- dijo Marinette, ya que podría llegar a salvo a su hogar como Ladybug.

-¡No es molestia! Me encanta que el Liberty tenga visitas. Mientras más animadas mejor. Y sueño hasta con verlo a futuro lleno de algunos pequeños piratas jugando por ahí.- dijo viendo a Marinette y detrás de Anarka una voz profunda se escucha en claro reclamo.

-Mamá, por favor.- al girarse dio lugar a que vieran a Luka que miraba a su madre apenado.- ¿No iba a decirles que si deseaban cenar?

-Oh, que distraída. A eso vine en primer lugar. Llamen a sus padres y después cenaremos. Es mejor dormir con el estómago lleno.- la señora Couffaine se fue riendo y Marinette se encontró con la mirada de Luka sonrojándose al instante, atrapada en su mirada azul hasta que siente como la jalan del brazo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Tendremos una pijamada!- celebró Alix extasiada y Juleka sonrió.

-Será divertido.- Marinette sonrió a sus amigas esperando que esa noche sus nervios no la traicionaran...

Marinette había conseguido el permiso de sus padres que se quedaron tranquilos al saber que su hija estaba en un lugar seguro. Todos reían en la cena que se dio lugar en la cubierta, disfrutando de aquel momento tan ameno. Y Juleka vio como una solitaria nube destapaba la luna llena que los iluminó junto con las luces del barco.

-Que linda noche.

-Es perfecta para una noche de historias de terror.- siseó Alix moviendo sus manos de forma aterradora y Marinette hizo una mueca.

-¡Alix!

-Bueno, bueno, hablando de historias...- la señora Couffaine bajó el tenedor mirando a los jóvenes.- Hay una en específico que se cuenta por el Sena y que pasó en una noche como esta. ¿Quieren que se las cuente?

-¡Sí!- gritó Alix y Juleka y Luka asintieron.

-Cuéntala mamá.

-Pues bien. Hace muchos años, una joven y bella chica intentó suicidarse lanzándose del puente. Se cuentan muchas versiones del por qué lo hizo, pero la más popular es que se dice que fue porque su amado la traicionó y se fue con otra. Así que se lanzó, cayendo de gran altura, pero no calculó bien la caída. Una barca estaba navegando a esas horas de regreso a su puerto pasó justo cuando ella caía, y al ir avanzando, la cabeza de la chica golpeó con fuerza la orilla de la cubierta y su cabeza fue arrancada de su cuerpo. Encontraron el cadáver decapitado días después flotando en el agua. Pero no la cabeza... cuentan que noches de luna llena, se puede ver una silueta nadar en el río y una voz diciendo "Mi cabeza, ¿dónde está mi cabeza?" Y aquellos que se han asomado a ver, sienten como dos frías manos toman sus cabezas para jalarlos y ahogarlos en el Sena para arrancarles la cabeza... ¿a qué da miedo?- las chicas se rieron, bueno, excepto Marinette que estaba pálida como el papel, cosa que Luka notó.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-S-Sí... estoy bien. - pronunció con una tensa sonrisa para no echar a perder el momento, pero con el tenedor temblando en su mano.

La supuesta pijamada terminó antes de empezar cuando apenas y tocaron una almohada, Alix y Juleka terminaron rendidas al cansancio. Pero no Marinette. Aun podía escuchar el relato de la señora Couffaine en su cabeza y no quería ser una gallina pero nunca había sido tan consiente de los leves sonidos que hacia el agua al golpear el casco del barco. Nerviosa por los sonidos interiores se levantó del colchón de hule espuma que compartía con Alix y decidió salir a tomar aire. Al sentir la humedad golpear su rostro intentó respirar profundamente regañándose a si misma por asustarse por cosas como esa.

-¿Marinette?- dio un respingo y al girarse vio a Luka que vestía un pantalón azul de franela y una camiseta negra.

-Hola Luka.

-Hace frio aquí afuera, ¿no podías dormir?

-No podía. Y no tengo frio.- la verdad era que no se había concentrado en ello, y el short corto morado y la camiseta negra que le prestó Juleka, apenas y la cubría. Se sintió apenada de que Luka la viese así, era como cuando Adrien la vio en pijama. Luka sonrió y la invitó a sentarse en la orilla de la cubierta.

-Es una noche tranquila, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Lo es.- ambos se sentaron y Luka estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calor.

-Marinette. No tiene nada de malo tener miedo.

-Eh, ¿miedo? No yo...no sé a qué te…- la mirada de Luka la hizo sentir vergüenza, pero por intentar mentirle. Suspiró rendida.- Vale, lo admito. Es que todas esas cosas de fantasmas me dan mucho miedo.- se abrazó a sí misma y Luka le sonrió orgulloso porque le dijese la verdad.

-No tiene nada de malo, todos tememos a algo. Lo importante es no dejar que eso influya en nuestras vidas.- Marinette le sonrió, agradecida porque Luka no se burlara de ella.

-Gracias, la verdad es que algunos se ríen de mi cuando les digo eso.

-Son unos tontos. Te apuesto que ellos se desmayarían si ven un fantasma verdadero.

-Yo también lo haría.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Te he dicho que esas cosas me causan terror.

-Porque eres muy valiente Marinette. Y desde que te conozco me has hecho ver que puedes enfrentar lo que sea por la gente que te rodea.- Marinette ya no sentía frio, ahora sentía calor en toda su cara. De repente Luka la atención de Luka cambió, mirando al otro lado de la cubierta.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé. Fue un ruido extraño.

-Luka, no me asustes...- se encogió en su lugar y Luka se levantó.

-Debo ver que fue.- cuando Luka comenzó a ir al otro lado de la cubierta, Marinette no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Y le pareció escuchar tenues susurros, no sabiendo si era el agua o su imaginación.

-¡Luka!

-Shh, espera.- ¿es que no los escuchaba? O tal vez sí pero deseaba verificar que no fuera algo o alguien peligroso.

Luka llegó al otro lado y se asomó viendo el agua oscura del rio, no veía nada y esos extraños ruidos cesaron.

-¡Lu-Luka!

-Tranquila, no es nada. Seguro fue solo el ruido de la corriente.

-¿En serio?- Luka le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Seguro.- la vio más relajada y eso lo tranquilizó a el también. De repente, un ruido acuoso y fuerte llamó su atención. Al asomarse nuevamente le pareció ver algo blanco en el agua, no sabiendo qué podría ser.

 _... Mi cabeza._

El susurro lo congeló solo un par de segundos.

Segundos en los que sintió dos frías y húmedas manos tomar su cabeza y jalarlo abajo.

-¡AH!- sus manos se sujetaron a la orilla de la cubierta impidiendo que cayera en el agua.

-¡LUKA!- el grito de Marinette hizo que este se apoyara más, sintiendo como su pecho empezaba a sentir la presión de la madera.

-¡MARINETTE!- abrió los ojos un momento y deseó no haberlo hecho. Un cuerpo blanco y descarnado estaba frente a él, con los brazos extendidos y... sin cabeza. Solo tejido oscuro y morado estaba donde antes había estado una cabeza pero salía de esta un sonido reverberante como de alguien ahogándose.

Dos delgados pero fuertes brazos se enredaron en su torso y lo jalaron hacia dentro del barco cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera.

Marinette y Luka cayeron al suelo en medio de la cubierta. Los dos respiraban como si hubiese hecho la maratón, y Marinette hizo que Luka la viera.

-¿Estás bien?- Luka asintió, pasó sus manos por donde había sentido el húmedo y desagradable toque de esa cosa deseando hacer desaparecer la horrible sensación. De repente Marinette suelta un jadeo ahogado. Al girarse, Luka vió en la orilla unos blancos pero descarnados dedos que se movieron lentamente hasta uno a uno soltarse y escucharse un leve chapoteo y un gemido lastimero.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que después de un rato, Luka suspiró de alivio y abrazó a Marinette con fuerza.

-Te dije que eras valiente...- Marinette le abrazó también con fuerza, demasiado aliviada para decirle algo, aunque estaba segura de haberle dicho que era un tonto, solo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latir con fuerza…

A la mañana siguiente apenas y a lo lejos el sol empezaba a clarear, la capitana del Liberty despertó lista para comenzar con sus tareas cuando vio algo que la dejó clavada en su sitio con la boca abierta y luego con una sonrisa enorme. Luka y Marinette estaban en el cuarto del timón y la joven chica de coletas que estaba en una incómoda posición semi sentada, tenía abrazado a Luka de la cabeza mientras este la abrazaba de la cintura en una posición tampoco demasiado cómoda y que seguro le dejaría un dolor de cuello por días.

Decidió darles otros cinco minutos antes de despertarlos. Se veían muy lindos y deseaba recordar el momento. Sin saber de lo verdaderamente ocurrido y en que la luna llena fue único testigo, iluminando al único culpable que seguía en el río en la busca de su cabeza o de una nueva…

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin más qué decir aparte de que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	21. El fantasma del baño

**Cielos! Estoy desatada. He aquí otro capítulo que me ha encantado escribir, y que por cierto, algunos de los fans de los especiales de Esperanza en Paris podrían reconocer. Y bueno, ya sin más preámbulos y agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 21.

El fantasma del baño.

La música no paraba de sonar, la gente bailaba, reía o estaba sobre la mesa de bocadillos, y Félix… ya deseaba irse a casa. Sin embargo, una parte de él no quería. Y esa maldita parte de su sistema no lo hacía por culpa de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

La vio en una esquina hablando con Luka Couffaine, era extraño el sentimiento que tenía por este, le agradaba y respetaba en cierta forma, pero sentía algo retorcerse cuando le veía tan cerca de Bridgette y esta se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba como si solo le funcionase media neurona. Y ahora verla con ese disfraz lo desquiciaba.

Félix iba vestido del fantasma de la ópera, con un regio traje con una combinación entre negro y verde, hubiese desechado el disfraz que le recordaba un poco a Chat Noir si no hubiese sido por la máscara que cubría la mitad su rostro. Luka tenía un disfraz de hombre lobo que le quedaba muy bien debía admitir, pero Bridgette... ¡Maldición! Estaba tentado en estrangularla con sus propias manos. Bridgette vestía con un corsé negro y naranja y una falda hecha de pedazos de telas color naranja y tul negro pero tan corta que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas que llevaban unas medias de telarañas y botines cortos negros con un dije rojo; sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes de encaje negro en forma de telarañas transparentes, sus uñas estaban puntadas de naranja, llevaba una pequeña capa traslucida que dejaba ver sus hombros llenos de pecas y más porque llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño alto con un broche sombrerito naranja con una pluma negra y descaradamente tenía puesto un collar negro con un gato negro, mismo que le había regalado como su alter ego felino.

 _ **¡Ella es mía!**_

Gritaba Chat Noir pero Félix acallaba esa voz. ¿Por qué debería molestarle? Bridgette era solo una compañera como Félix y amiga de Chat Noir. Y salía ganando si lograba que se enamorara de Luka, así ya no la tendría detrás de él todo el tiempo.

 _ **Pero no quieres eso, ¿verdad?**_

Su consciencia tenía el deje burlón de Chat Noir que le molestó. Sin entender de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Que tanto ves?- a su lado estaba su acompañante. Kagami, le miraba como si lo estudiase. Ella había optado ir a la fiesta con su traje de esgrima, nada diferente a como la veía la mayoría del tiempo, pero al menos iba "disfrazada". Y se le veía que no disfrutaba mucho de la fiesta como él.

-Solo estoy viendo algunos disfraces.

-La mayoría son tan infantiles, sin ofender.- Félix movió los hombros como señal que el comentario no le afectaba. Sin embargo había buenos disfraces, si descartaba a la mitad de chicos que iban como los héroes de Paris.- Deberíamos irnos. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo si no la pasamos al menos bien.

-Le prometí a mi amigo quedarme hasta tarde. No voy a faltar a mi palabra pero si deseas irte esperaré contigo a que vengan a recogerte.- ahora fue Kagami quien movió los hombros de forma desinteresada.

-Entonces me quedo. Seria descortés de mi parte irme antes que tú.

-Gracias.

-¡Hey, Félix!- el joven vio a Claude que iba disfrazado como un zombie.- Oye, Allan te está buscando para el reto del fantasmaaaaa...- pronunció lo último con voz tétrica y Félix rodó los ojos.

-Ya veo porque me dijo que me quedara.

-Vamos amargado, será divertido.

-Menuda tonterías se les ocurre a tus amigos.- dijo Kagami con cierto fastidio y Félix estaba listo para darle la razon cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Allegra, que vestida como un fantasma, se llevaba a Bridgette y Luka.

 _ **Tú sabes que quieres ir, no te hagas del rogar.**_

Apretó los labios formando una línea recta.

-Sería interesante ver que se tiene entre manos.- tanto Kagami como Claude se sorprendieron por la respuesta pero Claude sonrió y sin más lo tomó de las solapas y lo llevó a donde estaban los demás.

Se dirigían ido a los baños que estaban en el fondo cerca de la biblioteca, al irse acercando solo había un puñado de alumnos y al avanzar apenas las luces del instituto concentradas en el centro iluminaban el oscuro pasillo. Pudo distinguir a Allan que iba como vampiro y a Aly como una bruja. Allan parecía muy metido en su papel.

-¡Bienvenidos valientes! He aquí estamos frente a uno de los lugares más tenebrosos de la escuela. Donde hace muchos años ocurrió el más horrible evento documentado en la escuela.- dijo señalando el baño de niñas. Félix se puso a lado de Bridgette que no lo notó, porque estaba más concentrada en Allan. Así que "sin querer" le dio un leve toque con su brazo y cuando ella volteó a verle ahora era él quien ponía atención a Allan.- Hace muchos años había una chica que asistía a esta escuela y era atormentada por sus compañeras y un día en su crueldad la encerraron en el cubículo del baño. Lo que no sabían, era que ella era claustrofóbica. Ella gritó, lloró, pero nadie podía escucharla y en su miedo sentía las paredes más y más pequeñas a su alrededor. Tomando ante su desesperación una medida drástica y fatal. Cuando un profesor la encontró debido a su ausencia, vio una visión que lo dejó loco de por vida. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y la chica yacía sentada en una esquina del baño, cubierta de su propia sangre… con sus ojos en las manos. Se dice que un año después, en el aniversario de la muerte, las chicas responsables de atormentarla, fueron descubiertas en sus casas, muertas... y sin ojos. Se cuenta que en la noche, puedes ver por el reflejo del espejo a la chica sin ojos que busca unos nuevos para símisma.

Los pocos que estaban eran una mezcla de fascinación, incredulidad y temor. Felix estaba entre los segundos pero al girarse vio a Bridgette que pertenecía al tercer grupo.

-¡Y ahora! ¿Quiénes se atreven a entrar en el baño y esperar al espectro? Vamos, una pareja.

-Menuda tontería.- se escuchó murmurar a Kagami y Aly que la había escuchado frunció el ceño claramente molesta. Por lo que cuando sonrió ampliamente Allan que la miraba ya suponía lo peor.

-¡Tengo a los voluntarios!

Bridgette y Félix fueron empujados al frente y Allan sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien chicos, solo deben estar adentro unos diez minutos, y cuidado con el fantasma.

Ambos gritaron cuando los empujaron desde atrás y fueron encerrados. Bridgette se abrazó a si misma mirando a todas partes y Félix suspiró con claro fastidio.

-O-Oh cielos, espero que al fantasma no le dé por aparecer.- Félix rodó los ojos.

-No vas a creer eso, ¿o sí? Obviamente fue un invento de Allan y Aly.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees eso?

-Sí.- caminó y se miró en el espejo para luego darle la espalda apoyándose en uno de los lavabos.- Solo debemos esperar a que pasen los diez minutos y saldremos como si nada.

-V-Vale.- ella se quedó a lado de un cubículo cerrado, quedando mirando al espejo no deseando estar de cerca de este por si "algo" decidía salir de él.

Por alguna razón la siempre parlanchina Bridgette ahora estaba callada. Parecía como si lo más interesante del mundo fueran sus pies. Y eso le molestó. Hace unos minutos no paraba de hablar y reír con Luka. ¿Por qué ahora lo ignoraba?

Entonces la vio pasar sus dedos por el borde de la falda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su otra mano pareció masajear lentamente su hombro y cuello de una forma que le parecía… le parecía tan... sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía pensar así de ella, era Bridgette, solo Bridgette.

-Mmmm...- sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, ¿aquello había sido un gemido? Vio su mano izquierda masajear su cuello y hombro, pasando por su clavícula por el dije de gato, y su otra mano acomodaba su media pasando por su pierna casi levantando la falda y...

-¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso!- la señaló y Bridgette se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que quizás se malinterpretara lo que hacía.

-Ah, lo siento. Es que estoy algo cansada, terminé el disfraz a último minuto y a veces la media se baja y... ¿cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado?

-Unos cinco minutos, creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te aburres?

-Eh, no. Claro que no.

-Pues no lo parece.- se quiso morder la lengua, ¿le había dicho un reclamo? Bridgette lo miró sorprendida y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, no quiero que se preocupen. Kagami te está esperando afuera.

-Y a ti Luka.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Es un buen amigo, como Claude.

-Efectivamente.- soltó gruñendo y Bridgette lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estas molesto? Luka es tu amigo también.

-Pues parece que busca algo más.- Bridgette se sonrojó pero esta vez no apartó la vista, sino que se enfrentó a su mirada.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?- una tensa cuerda se rompió en su interior y de dos zancadas Félix azotó su mano en la puerta del cubículo, encima de la cabeza de Bridgette que lo miró sorprendida. Hasta su mechón se puso tieso.

-Lo tiene... porque Kagami no me importa, ella no es tú. Y tú Bridgette eres...

Sus dedos apenas rozaron el dije de gato, mirándola con unos ojos más oscuros y profundos que parecían decir mil cosas, no, gritar. Bridgette se había sonrojado hasta los orejas, el aire se volvió escaso en sus pulmones, escuchando esas palabras y guardándolas en su memoria. Sus labios a solo un palmo de distancia pero pudiendo sentir el aliento del otro, menta, fresas, y un toque de café y chocolate entre ambos, como una suave caricia intima.

-Eres

 _ **Mía... Mi Bridgette... Mi princesa...**_

Tan cerca y tan lejos, cuando el sonido de un seguro al abrirse rompe su burbuja que tenían.

-¿Qué rayos?- Félix se enderezó y vio que las puertas de los cubículos seguían cerradas.

Chasqueó los dientes y Bridgette de repente lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza. Ahora su rostro estaba pálido, casi azul, y su dedo tembloroso apuntó al espejo donde Félix al voltear abrió grande los ojos no creyendo lo que veía. La puerta del cubículo vecino estaba ligeramente abierta en el espejo. Se giró para verlo, cerrado, estaba cerrado. Pero en el espejo no lo estaba. De repente algo blanquecino empezó a verse en el interior. Unos dedos blancos, con manchas oscuras aparecieron sosteniendo la puerta.

Felix veía entre el reflejo y la puerta, aquello tenía que ser un truco, uno muy elaborado. Las luces encima de su cabeza comenzaron a fallar, parpadeando hasta que se apagaron y Bridgette emitió un grito corto y agudo pero rebuscó algo en el bolso de su traje hasta que sacó su llavero y encendió la lámpara integrada.

-Qué bueno que mi tío me regaló esto por si acaso.- Félix igualmente lo agradeció, pero el rechinido de la puerta les hizo iluminar la puerta a su lado. Cerrada, pero Félix al voltear al espejo lo vio, la lámpara iluminaba la puerta, era imposible verlo así, era como si fuese otro plano. La puerta en el reflejo se abrió más y una figura con la cabeza abajo empezó a revelarse, una chica de vestido azul y de largo cabello oscuro y opaco que poco a poco empezó alzar su cabeza. Pudieron ver en sus mejillas gruesas manchas oscuras que en algún momento húmedas cayeron como si fuesen lágrimas, una extraña y amplia sonrisa se mostró ante ellos y cuando al fin esa figura los vio... solo había dos cuencas oscuras donde debía tener ojos.

-Me gustan sus ojos… Son bonitos.

Desde afuera, Allan intentaba escuchar algo pero no habían hecho ruido desde hacía rato. Miró a Aly y esta solo lo miró resignada.

-Bien, se acabó el tiempo. Hora de sacarlos.- declaró para desilusión de todos que esperaban escuchar gritos o chillidos. Pero apenas y se acercó la puerta se abrió de golpe y Allan fue prácticamente atropellado por ambos chicos, o mejor dicho, Félix que llevaba a Bridgette en brazos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Alguien vio la matricula?...- preguntó Allan adolorido.

Si bien Luka se quedó con la boca abierta, casi quiso reír al ver que quizás Félix no era tan indiferente con respecto a Bridgette. Y Kagami frunció el ceño molesta pero guardó silencio mirando con ceño fruncido el interior del baño que estaba completamente iluminado...

Ya fuera de la escuela Félix podía volver a respirar. Vio a Bridgette encogida en sus brazos. No lo había pensado, quizás hubiese sido más fácil tomar su mano pero su cuerpo reaccionó y así la sacó de aquel baño. Los dos al fin calmados se miraron y se sonrojaron. Félix desvió la mirada.

-Esto que pasó... mejor olvidémoslo.

-Sí. Opino lo mismo.- pasaron unos segundos sin decirse nada.- Ammm, Félix, ¿podrías bajarme?

 _ **No.**_

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Eso creo... aun me tiemblan las piernas.- él asintió.

-Entonces te llevaré a casa.

-¡¿Eh?! P-Pero...

-No digas nada. Solo... déjalo así por esta noche.- Bridgette sonrió y dejó que la llevara a su casa aunque fuese en la esquina.

-Félix, gracias por salvarme.

-Mmm.

-Esta noche fuiste tan valiente como Chat Noir.- este evitó dar un respingo y ronronear por el halago.

-Eh, gracias...

 _ **Mi Princesa...**_

Félix suspiró a lo bajo. Estaba seguro que esa noche sería inolvidable para los dos. Y no solo por el fantasma que bien tendría que contar a Allan y que le daría un ataque para después que Bridgette les cantara las cuarenta. Sino porque esa noche se dio cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, Bridgette era más importante para él de lo que quisiera admitir. Y eso ella se lo recordaría años después, en cada ocasión especial, aniversario, o simplemente de forma ocasional, cada vez que gustaba tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Olvidando al fantasma que alguna vez los atemorizó y que tal vez siguiera en ese mismo lugar.

Me gustan tus ojos…

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Vale, que apenas tuvo terror pero quise enfocarme más en estos dos, ¿a qué son tan lindos? Y bueno, gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	22. El residente del cementerio

**Hola a todos! He aquí la última historia de terror. Espero que les hayan gustado estas tres historias y quizás el próximo año tendré un poco más. Gracias a todos por leer y en serio de corazón, mil gracias por dejar review. Y ya sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 22.

El residente del cementerio.

-Alya no estoy segura de esto.

-¡Ah, no! No empieces Marinette, será divertido.

-Para ti.- Marinette refunfuñó en el camino.

Odiaba la noche de brujas, la detestaba porque le daban miedo esas cosas de fantasmas, monstruos y sangre. Y porque siempre quedaba como la gran cobarde del año, y eso Chloe se lo recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

-Vamos chica, además te vez fabulosa.

-Tú te ves fabulosa Alya.

-¿Y gracias a quién?- Marinette al fin sonrió.

El disfraz de Alya consistía en el de tipo detective. Marinette lo hizo con un estilo retro. Así que Alya llevaba una falda y chaleco corto grises, camisa blanca con corbata roja, una gabardina negra y unas botas negras largas de cintas que completaban el traje junto con unos guantes y googles amarillos que colgaban de su cuello. Marinette en cambio había adaptado un disfraz de zombie, se había pintado el ojo y parte de un brazo y otra mano de color gris con marcas como si fuesen suturas, y se había puesto unos guantes largos color rosa que dejaban entrever sus dedos, un corsé negro y bordados rosa, una falda rosas corta y unas medias desgarradas y unos botines negros.

Aunque sencillo, se veía muy bien, y es que Alya la había obligado a preparar algo en el último momento.

Caminaron hasta que al fin divisaron su destino y Marinette quiso salir corriendo.

Sus compañeros disfrazados estaban en frente del cementerio Montparnasse. De día era uno de los más hermosos cementerios y lugares turísticos pero de noche era otra cosa. Una densa niebla cubría el lugar y todo adquiría un toque demasiado aterrador.

-Mira allí esta Nino.- Nino al ver a las chicas saludó y ellas se acercaron, el joven DJ iba vestido con un traje y una banda con los colores de la bandera.- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tu?- preguntó Alya arqueando la ceja.

-Sencillo, vengo del Sr. Bourgeous. Un político da más miedo que cualquier monstruo.- las chicas rieron ante el chiste y no vieron detrás de ellas como un espantapájaros de camisa verde con cabeza de calabaza se alzaba sobre ellas hasta que fue tarde.

-¡Buuu!

-¡Aaaah!- Marinette fue quien gritó más fuerte y los chicos se rieron. Alya miró de mala forma al espantapájaros que resultó ser Adrien al quitarse la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso Adrien.

-Lo siento.- dijo entre risas hasta que Chloe se unió a estas.

-¡Vaya! Buena esa Adrichoo, has demuestrado perfectamente lo torpe y miedosa que es Marinette sin problemas.

-¡Chloe!- este quiso decirle algo a la rubio pero vio a Marinette mirarlo con cierto puchero en su cara.- ¿Marinette? Lo siento, ¿te asuste mucho?

-N-No. Estoy bien...- pero aquello no convenció a Adrien.

-¡Atención! ¡Acérquense!- Kim que estaba vestido como un gladiador romano les llamó. Alix que estaba como una calavera se rió fuerte.

-Lindas piernas Kim.

-Cállate montón de huesos. Bien chicos, este año he hecho algo especial. En el cementerio escondí una medalla de oro.

-De chocolate.- corrigió Max que iba de científico loco con Markov a su lado.

-¡Lo que sea! Este año quienes consigan encontrar la medalla serán conocidos como la pareja más valiente. Y los primeros que se rindan les cacarearemos por todo el siguiente mes.- Marinette puso mala cara, cosa que Adrien notó.- Así que pasen y buena suerte. Y que no los atrape el fantasma de madame Raconte.

Todos fueron entrando en parejas y Adrien quiso decirle algo a Marinette pero ella se afianzó del brazo de Alya y avanzó. Suspiró y Nino le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a entrar. No te vayas a perder.

-No, claro que no. Solo que creo que Marinette se molestó conmigo.

-Ya se le pasará. Es que Marinette no le gusta estas cosas de miedo. Alya la obligó a venir.- entonces Adrien recordó aquella vez que Marinette lo acompañó al cine y se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Maldición. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Y el año pasado ella fue la primera en perder. Chloe y Kim le cacarearon por todo el mes, en realidad desde que a Kim se le ocurrió esto, todos los años Marinette pierde.- eso solo hizo a Adrien sentirse más miserable.

-¡Adrichoo!- los brazos de Chloe lo envolvieron por completo, ella iba disfrazada como una reina egipcia.- Me atraparte, ¿verdad que tú eres mi pareja?

-Eh... lo siento. Yo... ya se lo había pedido a Marinette. ¡Marinette!- corrió hacia la chica que todavía no entraba al cementerio y le tomó de la mano.- ¿Vamos?- no le dio tiempo a responder y la llevó dentro para rabia de Chloe. Alya se rió a lo bajo y Nino se unió a ella.

-Parece ser que esta noche promete.

-Solo esperemos que los fantasmas estén de nuestro lado.- respondió Nino y Alya notó que tenía colmillos.

-Espera. ¿Tienes colmillos de vampiro?

-Soy un parasito chupasangre. Los colmillos solo son de adorno.

Bien, aquello definitivamente era tétrico. Las tumbas tenían una sombra que impedía ver los nombres de los residentes del cementerio, una bruma cubría el camino no dejándole ver por completo sus pies, las ramas de los árboles se retorcían como manos siniestras dispuestos a atraparlos y cada figura de ángel o santo parecían observarlos atentamente con esos fríos ojos de concreto. Adrien tragó duro y Marinette intentaba en vano temblar como una hoja. Adrien al sentir su temblorosa mano se detuvo y la observó.

-Marinette, siento mucho lo de antes. No debí asustarte. Fue incorrecto y me olvidé que odias este tipo de cosas.

-N-No pasa nada Adrien.

-Claro que sí. En serio lo siento Marinette.

-No, no. Yo... es solo que apenas y tolero este tipo de cosas. Y me molesté por la burla de Chloe, no contigo, contigo nunca es imposible, en verdad.- Adrien sonrió y entonces se dio cuenta que sostenía la mano de Marinette.

-Lo siento... ¿Te molesta?

-¡No! Claro que no.- se sonrieron nerviosos y Adrien más tranquilo se dirigió a ella.

-Vamos a por esa medalla. Y este año no vas a perder.- Marinette sonrió y comenzaron a caminar. Adrien estaba atento a Marinette, de la nada un búho apareció ululando y ella se abrazó a su brazo asustada. Aquello había tomado de sorpresa hasta a Adrien que se quedó paralizado y luego Marinette se dio cuenta que apretaba su brazo muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, Adrien...

-No importa. Está bien así. Por cierto, Kim dijo algo antes de entrar, ¿quién es madame Raconté?

-Oh. Pues es una historia un poco larga y... escabrosa.

-Puedes contarme, tenemos tiempo y el ambiente es bueno para una buena historia.

-Muy bien. Madame Raconte era una adivina de mediados del aquel que desease saber su fortuna iba a con ella, pero se decía que para tener el don de la clarividencia vendió su alma al diablo. Aun así muchos ricos solicitaban sus servicios, incluso se decía que el rey pedía sus servicios a escondidas. Pero un día, un par de jóvenes de familias ricas iban borrachos y llegaron a la casa de madame. Pidieron sus servicios entre burlas y desprecios y ella furiosa les dio su suerte. Les dijo que uno de ellos moriría quemado vivo y otro a manos del amor de su vida. Los dos jóvenes enfurecidos destrozaron el lugar, sin saber que días después se cumpliría lo dicho. El primero fue atrapado en un incendio en su casa, devorado por las llamas, y el segundo, un joven que engañaba a su prometida con prostitutas, fue asesinado por ella cuando le encontró con otra. Un empleado que acompañaba a los jóvenes esa noche, les contó a las familias lo ocurrido y madame Raconte no negó su suerte. Enfurecidos, pidieron que la mandaran a fusilar pero se negaron a siquiera tocarla. Y tras una amenaza de la adivina, uno a uno cada miembro de las dos familias murieron. Pero quedo un sobreviviente. Un joven que quiso vengar la muerte de su familia. Este la siguió hasta el cementerio donde la vio realizar un ritual oscuro. Y aprovechando la golpeó y la encerró en un antiguo mausoleo donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Y como las paredes eran gruesas nadie podría escucharla. El cuidador encontró el cadáver semanas después, o eso creyó, él y otros empleados iban a sacar su cuerpo cuando este se movió. Uno de los hombres fue herido y salieron de allí sellando el lugar con ella dentro. Se cuenta que madame Raconte sigue encerrada en su cripta. Esperando algún día salir y tomar venganza del joven y sus descendientes.

-Wow...- Adrien se sorprendió de lo oscuro del relato y Marinette tembló como si se estremeciera.

-De solo pensar en que podría ser cierta me pone la carne de gallina.

-Solo es un viejo cuento. Tranquila, yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase.- Marinette apenas y sonrió. La verdad es que la idea de estar con Adrien le encantaba, pero a la vez la hacía sentirse mal, después de todo ella era Ladybug. Podía con akumas gigantes, cambia climas y hasta babosos. Un espectro o zombie no debía ser reto para ella.

-¿Vamos?- Adrien extendió su mano y ella la volvió a aceptar. Tal vez Alya tenía razón y esa noche prometía ser una para recordar.

No muy lejos escuchaban a los chicos hablar o verlos moverse entre las tumbas. Adrien llevaba la linterna con que iluminaba su camino. En un momento Adrien jaló a Marinette tras un árbol y le pidió guardar silencio.

-¡Adrieeeen! ¿Dónde estás Adrichoo?- Chloe les pasó de largo y Adrien suspiro de alivio.

-Ya se fue. Disculpa Marinette.- la joven se había puesto roja, ya que Adrien la había tenido detenida contra el árbol a milímetros de tocarse.

-S-Sin problemas.

-Sigamos.- dijo ignorante de la reacción de Marinette. Marinette sentía que podía chillar de la emoción pero respiró hondo y se contuvo justo cuando empezaron a escuchar unos cuantos gritos.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?

-Ah, al parecer algunos ya tiraron la toalla.

-¿Quiere decir que este año no fui la primera en perder?- preguntó con cierta emoción contenida.

-Eso parece.- Adrien hizo girar la linterna en su mano.- Y vamos a ganar también.- la confianza que rezumaba Adrien le hizo sonreír y captó algo a un costado de él.

-Creo que he visto algo. Ilumina allí por favor.- Adrien lo hizo y vieron en la base de un mausoleo algo brillar.

-Genial. Parece que hemos ganado.- le sonrió a Marinette y esta le sonrió de vuelta muy apenada.

Se acercaron pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un agujero que mostraba como el interior estaba iluminado por una tenue luz.- ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que debamos entrar.

-Quizás Kim puso la medalla dentro y algo para dar luz.

-¿Tú crees? A mí no me parece lógico, conociendo a Kim.

-Seguro es para darle un aire más siniestro.

-¿Más? Con el cementerio y la niebla bastan.- Adrien rió y al empujar la puerta de hierro vio que estaba abierta.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Sino esto no estaría abierto.- abrió la vieja puerta de metal todo lo que pudo. Esta hizo un horrible sonido por lo oxidada que estaba apenas y abriéndola unos centímetros. Marinette pasó de lado y Adrien le siguió. Pero solo había una vela a me derretida en el suelo que iluminaban a una escalera de piedra en el suelo. Solo tenía un camino, bajo. Y Al parecer podía verse otra luz muy por debajo.

-Creo que Kim se esmeró mucho.

-Esto no me a buena espina.- Marinette tenía un mal presentimiento.- Mejor regresemos.- pero unos susurros de debajo de la escalera llamaron su atención.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Espera aquí.- Marinette quiso gritarle pero no salía nada de su boca que se abrió todo lo que pudo y con deseos de jalarse las coletas lo siguió pensando que era tan imprudente como su compañero.

Al bajar vio que la luz de otra vela iluminaba pobremente el lugar y una figura oscura y encorvada le daba la espalda.

Alguien la jala tras una columna cubriendo su boca. Sintió un claro alivio de ver que era Adrien, pero la cara de este reflejaba cierta tensión que nunca había visto. Al mirar a la figura con detenimiento, esta vestía con harapos varios, viejos y roídos por el tiempo. También se dio cuenta del desagradable olor a podredumbre y eses en el lugar, casi quiso vomitar y Adrien aflojó su agarre para que respirara por la boca. Entonces vieron como una delgada y horrible mano se estiraba hacia un par de ratas. Su movimiento fue tan rápido como el de una serpiente, tomando a una de estas ratas y de un movimiento romperle el cuello entre sus dedos. Marinette cubrió su boca con las manos evitando gritar. Poco a poco Adrien la movió para regresar, culpándose mentalmente por la estúpida idea de ir ver y no escuchar a Marinette. Porque literalmente podrían matar al gato y la satisfacción no lo reviviría. Debió haberlo visto. Hasta Plagg pareció sisear cuando bajó la escalera.

Vio con horror como esa persona se llevaba a la boca el animal muerto y unos largos y chuecos dientes se mostraban para morder la cabeza de la rata y arrancarla de cuajo. Un reguero de sangre y vísceras se mostraron haciendo que casi vomitar, tapando los ojos de Marinette para que no viera el grotesco acto. Pero su pie tocó algo, una piedra del deteriorado muro que cayó e hizo un claro eco en toda la habitación.

Marinette contuvo el aliento y Adrien vio como ese ser se daba la vuelta rapidamente, calvo, de piel verdosa y con unos brillantes y pequeños ojos que los miraban con un brillo letal.

-¡Corre!- Adrien tomó su mano y corrieron escaleras arriba al tiempo que un inhumano chillido se escuchaba a sus espaldas. Al llegar a la puerta, Adrien empujó para darle más espacio a Marinette de salir, ella se deslizó con facilidad y apenas salió, tomó a Adrien de su camisa para jalarlo al tiempo que veía esa cosa asomarse por el hueco de la escalera y ambos empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Marinette gritó al sentir un fuerte empuje, uno tras otro, hasta que vio el pestillo oxidado de la puerta.

-¡A la de tres! ¡Uno!

-¡Tres!- gritó Adrien y empujaron con fuerza y Marinette puso el pestillo escuchando unos horribles chillidos al hacerlo. La puerta se cerró y Marinette gritó al ver unos deformados dedos salir por el hueco del mausoleo.

-¡Corre!- Adrien la tomó de la mano y corrieron lejos de allí, escuchando cada vez más lejos esos horribles gritos...

Llegaron a otra zona del cementerio, un poco perdidos pero eso no importaba.

-Marinette... ¿estás bien?- ella asintió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Adrien.- C-Creo que después de esto... dejare de ver cine de terror.- ambos se rieron y Marinette incluso se apoyó en el brazo de Adrien.

-Cuando salga de aquí… golpearé a Kim.- los dos se rieron y Adrien asintió encantado por la idea.

-¡Buuu!- salió Nino con una lámpara tras una lápida y la pareja gritó, abrazándose entre sí para satisfacción de ambos morenos que reían.

-¡Chica! Debiste ver tu cara.

-¡Alya!- los dos se separaron y se sintieron exhaustos.

-Wow. ¿Están bien? Se ven pálidos.

-No nos creerías si te contamos, Alya. Solo quiero salir de aquí.

-Apoyo la moción.- dijo Nino.- No hemos encontrado la dichosa medalla y ya me dio hambre.

-Yo solo quiero dormir y olvidar esta noche.- suspiró Adrien y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, donde al salir del viejo cementerio, vieron a sus compañeros reclamando a Kim.

-¡Menuda estafa!

-¡Esto si no te lo perdono Kim!

-¡Te has pasado!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Adrien y Chloe al verlo se le fue encima para disgusto de Marinette.

-¡Oh, Adrien querido! ¡No sabes la mala noche que he pasado lejos de ti!- Nathaniel fue quien terminó por responder las dudas del grupo.

-Lo que pasa es que Kim se ha pasado y nos ha dado a todos un susto de muerte.

-Esta vez te has pasado de la raya.- le amenazó Iván y Mylene le dijo al grupo.

-Vimos la figura de una mujer pasearse por el cementerio. ¡Fue horrible!

-Tan tétrico.- dijo Juleka con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Pero no vimos la medalla!- replicó Rose y de nuevo todos fueron contra Kim que tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Ya estuvo bien! Yo no sé de qué me hablan. Nadie más estaba en el cementerio, sino pregunten a Markov.

-Es totalmente positivo.- contestó el pequeño robot.- Hice un escáner de seguridad perimetral de que nadie vivo aparte de ustedes estaba rondando el lugar. Y mi escáner registro movimiento de trece personas ya que Kim y Max permanecieron fuera.- todos se miraron unos a otros, y Max fue el primero en darse cuenta del error.

-Markov, tus cálculos son erróneos, estás incluyendo a una persona más.

-No lo son Max. Puedes verlo en mi base de datos pero el número era doce personas vivas y trece personas en el cementerio. La otra persona no mostró signos vitales, al menos no en los parámetros normales.- y entonces aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para todos que se quedaron en silencio, pálidos…

Trece personas dentro, de las cuales solo doce estaban vivas... Un búho ululó y varios gritaron dejándose llevar por el miedo. Chloe aprovechó para saltar a los brazos de Adrien que apenas y pudo sostenerla. Pero Adrien y Marinette se miraron, sabiendo en realidad que la treceava persona era una residente conocida del cementerio...

Mientras tanto, aun furiosa ya buscaría la forma de salir, siempre había una forma, pero esa noche tenía un premio de consolación. Ese objeto dorado, al que alguna vez había sabido cómo se llamaba, que tomó de esa tumba con forma de mujer alada que tampoco recordaba su nombre. Bah, no importaba si no recordaba cómo se llamaba cada cosa. Lo importante es que le gustaba. Ya saldría de allí un día, y vería a otros curiosear por su cementerio de noche...

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! BUUU!**


End file.
